Missed Moments
by Cassie Bones
Summary: One "missed moment" from each and every episode of Castle. Moments that I think could have taken a slightly more M-rated route.
1. Flowers or Your Grave

**NEW STORY TIME! Gather round, young children….wait! No, kids go away! It's grown-up time for this one! Go play with your Legos or something! Okay now, grown up peoples, enjoy!**

**1x01 Flowers For Your Grave**

"_How long, Sir?"_

"_That's for him to decide."_

Beckett turns and sees Castle standing in the doorway, one brow raised in amusement. She narrows her eyes at him and turns back to the Captain. "Sir, I-"

Montgomery holds up one hand. "No argument, Detective. My hands are tied. Go on, now; I have work to do."

Beckett groans and stomps past Castle, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the break room and slamming the door behind her. Thankfully, it's empty.

With probably more force than was absolutely necessary, Kate shoves him into the table, making him nearly lose his balance. She doesn't wait for him to regain it before she starts hissing at him.

"What the hell do you think you're _doing_?" she growls, invading his personal space, her eyes alight with anger.

Castle just leans back against the table and grins. "Whatever do you mean, Detective?"

Kate narrows her eyes and leans further into him. "You know _exactly_ what I mean," she says lowly, suddenly realizing how close their faces are. She tries to lean back but loses her balance and has to catch herself with one hand on either side of Castle's hips on the table, her face brushing his shoulder. Castle's hands instinctively come to rest on her hips to steady her.

Beckett freezes when she feels his hands wrapped around her waist and she slowly lifts her eyes to his, her heart pounding in her chest. She notices his eyes darkening and darting between her mouth and her eyes and she finds herself doing to same thing, much to her horror.

"Castle," she croaks out, trying to regain control, "don't even th-"

But it's too late; Castle's mouth covers hers and she finds herself moaning as his tongue invades her open mouth. And she doesn't even try to fight it, anymore; his mouth feels way too good to fight it. Castle's arms wrap completely around her waist, crushing her to him and she finds herself reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

_I can't believe this is happening!_ She thinks. _I can't believe I'm letting Richard Castle kiss me in the break room and yet his crotch is still completely intact. _She grinds into him, feeling a large bulge and feeling more than hearing him moan into her mouth.

When she pulls back to gasp for air, Castle's lips travel down her jaw to her neck, where he begins to nibble at her pulse point. Kate lets a moan slip before moving away from him.

"Castle, wait," she says, holding him back at arm's length, "we…we shouldn't be doing this."

Castle pouts (adorably, she reluctantly thinks) and whines, "Why not?"

"Because…um, because," she can't think with him looking at her like that; like he wants to eat her. The thought makes her shiver and she looks away, finishing her though. "Because we work together…sort of."

"So?" Castle says, standing and taking a step closer to her. Kate takes a small step back and bumps into the counter.

She has nowhere left to go. "Castle, I-" but she doesn't get to finish because then he's right there, grinding his hips into hers, grinning as she lets out a small gasp.

"Come on, Detective," he whispers in her ear, "live a little. Don't you ever let your hair down?"

Kate narrows her eyes at him and before she can stop herself, she's connecting their lips again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and spreading her legs as he steps into the space between her thighs. Castle doesn't wait another moment to start grinding into her again and begins rubbing a breast through her shirt, picking her up by her waist to sit her on the counter. Beckett groans as she feels the bulge in his pants dig into her core through the layers of their clothing, the friction making the inseam of her jeans rub against her clit. She moans his name and Castle's thrusts begin to pick up speed, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

Then, suddenly, he stops and moves away from her, grinning painfully, but cockily.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she gasps, breathlessly.

"Well, I don't know about you," he replies, "but I'm not too keen to come in my pants and I'm pretty sure it would unsanitary if we were to remove our clothes and do _that _in here. So, what do you say we go grab something to eat and then take this back to your place?"

"_My _place?" she asks, incredulously, trying to fight her annoyance at being left so close to the edge.

"You don't have roommates, do you?" he asks, hoping she'll say no.

"No," Kate gasps and Castle does a mental fist pump, "but-"

"No buts," Castle says, leaning back into her personal space to peck her lips. "Just okays, okay?"

Kate looks up at him with determination in her eyes. "I don't do one-night-stands, Castle," she says, resolutely.

"Great!" Castle replies. "Neither do I; you can call each and every one of my exes. I'll give you their names and numbers later. Now, come on!" He plucks her off the counter and sets her down on her feet, grabbing her hand to pull her out.

Beckett snatches her hand back and he turns to her, confused. "I'm not holding your hand out of here, Castle," she informs him. "I'd never hear the end of it," she grumbles under her breath. "And no talk about what we're about to do or where we're going, got it? I don't the boys or anybody else to know about this. Yet. Understood?"

Castle nods, grinning in triumph. "Understood. Just one more thing?"

Kate sighs. "What?" Castle smiles and places a soft, slow kiss on her lips, making her let out a soft moan.

"Just one more to get me through this," he explains, before walking to the door. Kate takes a deep breath, a small smile spreading on her lips, as she follows him out.

**Not as smutty as I would have liked but the next one will probably earn the M-rating. REVIEWS!**


	2. Nanny McDead

**New oneshot! It was kind of hard to find a Missed Moment for this one but I think I did alright…Enjoy!**

**1x02 Nanny McDead**

"_Sex?"_

"_I'll explain how that works later."_

His words reverberated in her ear as Kate lounged in her bed, a glass of red wine on her night table and Castle's latest book, the signed Storm novel he'd given her, in her hands. She was already half-way through the book and had barely taken in any of the plot. She couldn't remember anything she'd read on the last page and was completely confused as to what was happening right now.

She knew the reason, of course; it was Castle. That playboy writer who thought he could just waltz into the Twelfth and have everybody at his beck and call.

Obviously he could, with some help from the Mayor, of course. And now she was stuck with him for as ever long as it would take him to finish that book he was writing.

Part of Kate was interested in seeing what he'd written about her-the _fan_ part of her, she guessed. Yet, another part wished that she could just shoot him and get it over with, not have to deal with him anymore.

Still, there was that part that wanted him there as much as he wanted to be there. He _was_ her favorite author, after all, and how many people could say that they hung out with their favorite author or that said author was writing a book inspired by them. Not many, that's for sure. And she didn't even have to pull an Annie Wilkes to get it to happen.

Kate read the same sentence for the thirtieth time and finally gave up; this wasn't worth the headache. She placed the book next to her on the bed and stood, stretching out, before grabbing the glass and downing it. Maybe she'd just go to bed early and try again tomorrow, when her head was clear. She walked languidly into the kitchen, washing the glass and placing it on the drying rack before making her way towards her bedroom once more.

She wasn't even halfway there when there was a knock at her door. Kate groaned and turned towards the door, sighing and praying that it wasn't who she thought it was.

Clearly, the odds were not in her favor tonight. She looked through the peephole only to be met with one incredibly blue eye looking back at her. Kate rolled her eyes and unlocked the door, pulling it open and Castle nearly fell forward and toppled into her.

"What do you want?" she grumbled as he smiled teasingly at her.

"Nice to see you, too, Miss Beckett," he replied, cheekily. "Mind if I come in?"

Kate narrowed her eyes at him and completely blocked the entrance before he could invite himself in. "No," she said, "and it's _Detective _Beckett, Castle. You shouldn't be forgetting that I do have a gun."

"Of course not," Castle conceded. "How can I forget it when you mention it every time we talk? Now, can I please come in? I have some questions to ask you for my book." Kate lifted one brow at him. "It'll only take ten minutes, I swear. Please, Beckett?" He gave her his puppy dog eyes and a pout and she rolled her eyes, fighting back a smile.

"Fine," she huffed. "You have _five_ minutes and if I don't like the questions, you're out."

"Deal," Castle agreed, "now may I?"

Beckett reluctantly stepped aside and Castle smiled at her as he stepped in, spotting the bottle of wine on the counter. "Ooh," he gasped, "Merlot!"

"Don't even think about it, Castle," Beckett warned, "you don't have enough time for that. Just ask your questions and beat it."

Castle pouted, looking longingly at the wine before shrugging and sitting down on Kate's sofa. Kate sat on the chair adjacent, as far away from him as possible. "Go on," she said, after a moment of silence.

"Oh! Right!" Castle said, chuckling. "Um…when, exactly did your mother die?"

"Get. Out," Beckett growled, standing up, towering above him.

"Come on, Beckett!" Castle all but whined. "I need to know this for Ni-your character's backstory! Please?"

Beckett huffed. "Fine." She took a deep breath. "I was nineteen, right after my first Semester at Stanford."

"Stanford," Castle repeated, impressed, "good school. What was your major?"

"Law."

"See, I was right! I knew you were going to be a lawyer!"

"Whatever, Castle; next question?"

"Okay, what was your dad's reaction?"

"…he drank. Next question."

"What's one guilty pleasure of yours?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Aw, come on, Beckett!"

Beckett sighed. "Old movies. Specifically Hitchcock films."

"Fan of the plot twists?"

"Something like that. Next question; you have two minutes left."

"What were you like as a teenager?"

"Rebellious, of course."

"Explain."

Beckett sighed. "You know, like bad boys, piercings, tattoos…I had a motorcycle. Don't you have a teenage daughter?"

"Alexis rebels in her own unique way. You have a tattoo?"

"Way to get off track, Castle."

"Sorry. Just curious….where is it?"

"You'll never know. Next question; you have less than a minute left."

"Who broke your heart?"

"Castle, I-"

"Come on, Beckett. You don't need to tell me who, really. Just when and how."

Beckett sighed. She hadn't thought about this in years, but she still remembered his name, and the exact date and time he crushed her heart.

"His name was Peter Macintosh, alright? It was my senior year of high school. We went to Prom together and then I found him with my best friend in the bathroom. She wasn't doing anything but he…he was drunk off his ass and couldn't take no for an answer. I dumped him right there and got the guards to call 911."

"And your friend?"

"She was alright. Nothing happened. But she spent the rest of the year and the entire summer trying to apologize to me."

"And you forgave her?"

"There was nothing to forgive." Castle nodded and scribbled down a few notes in his book, before looking up at her.

"You know they're not all like that?" he said. "Men, I mean. There are a few good ones out there."

Kate rolled her eyes, and began walking away. "Yeah? Well, you might need to point them out to me, because I haven't found any. Hey, could you lock the door before you lea-" She turned around, gasping when she found Castle's blue eyes just inches from her own.

"There are great guys everywhere, Beckett; you just need to open your eyes." His own glanced down at her lips before darting back to stare in the hazel-green of hers. Beckett felt him start to lean in.

"Castle," she sighed, "what are you doing?"

"Shh," Castle said, just as his lips brushed hers. Beckett moaned and found herself deepening the kiss, felt his hands come to rest on her hips and pull her towards him. She didn't even try to fight him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips harder against hers, moaning slightly.

When they pulled back for air, Castle's foggy eyes searched hers for any doubt, but found none; just hunger. Suddenly they were kissing again, neither knowing who had started it and neither really caring. Their kisses were desperate and needy and their hands were searching the other's body, moaning as they each came in contact with each other's sex. Kate gasped as Castle's hand boldly cupped her through her pants and she felt her knees shake, falling slightly into him. Castle grinned.

"A little weak in the knees, Beckett?" he chuckled. She growled-_Beckett growled_-at him.

"Shut up, Castle," she hissed and Castle moaned.

"You sound so hot when you say my name like that," he growled in her ear, grinding his pelvis into hers, making her moan again.

"Shut up and _fuck_ me," Beckett hissed at him. Castle felt like he'd swallowed his tongue.

"Wh-what?" he asked.

"I _know_ you heard me, Castle. You got me all worked up now, so either fuck me or get out so I can do it myself."

Castle's eyes darkened immediately and suddenly Beckett found herself turned around, her arms supporting herself on the counter, Castle's erection grinding into her ass as his hands assaulted her breasts. "You want me to fuck you, Kate?" he asked, his hands sliding under her tank top to tweak her naked breasts. Kate moaned at the sound of her first name coming from his lips; he'd never called her Kate before. "Is that what you want? But, oh, wouldn't it go over your five-minute rule? Maybe I should just go…" He moved to step away but then practically squealed as Kate reached back and grabbed his crotch.

"You leave now and I will shoot you in the back of the head as you walk away, got it?" Beckett threatened.

Castle grinned, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Got it," he said, feeling Kate shiver underneath him.

Then he was back to groping her. Without stepping away from her body, Castle divested Kate of her shirt, tweaking her nipples and making her moan as he nibbled on her neck, simultaneously.

"That feel good, Kate?" he grumbled in her ear. "You want more?"

"_Yess_," Kate moaned, rubbing her ass against her crotch. Castle groaned in response and lowered one hand to hold her hips still as he undid his fly and button with the other. Kate moaned at the loss of his hands on her breasts, but then cried out as Castle's hand reached into the front of her sweatpants, gliding under her underwear and sticking a finger straight up her hooha. "God, Castle!" she cried as he began pumping a finger in and out of her.

"Rick will do just fine, thank you," he responded cheekily. Kate threw him a half-hearted glare over her shoulder, but Castle just grinned and leaned forward to kiss her softly, which completely contradicted the way his finger was fucking her.

Suddenly, thought, it wasn't. Instead, Castle's hands were working on sliding Beckett's pants and underwear down her long, lithe legs. Beckett moaned at the sudden coolness, which was immediately replaced by Castle's now naked crotch, rubbing against her. "Protection," he gasped into her ear.

"I'm on birth control," Beckett murmured back, "and I'm clean. You?"

"As a whistle," Castle responded, before sliding into her. Both of them groaned and sighed, the feeling overwhelming for them both. Castle kissed the back of her neck. "Oh, sweet Jesus, you feel so good," he moaned.

Beckett let out a strained chuckle. "I'd feel even better," she said, "if you would just _move_."

"Roger that," Castle said, pulling out half-way before pounding back in. Kate gasped, clenching around him. Castle groaned as he did it again. And again. And again.

He set a fast, hard rhythm, neither having the patience to take it slow this time around. Castle hoped that there would be more time for that and Kate was sure of it. He felt too good for this to just be a one-night-stand.

As Kate began to feel herself getting closer to release, she began cursing, egging him on with her words. "Yes, Castle! Yes! Fuck me! Yes, fuck me! Oh God, Castle! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Her words drove Castle to pound harder into her, his bites on her neck leaving harsh red marks that he knew she'd kill him for, later.

Kate's orgasm took her almost by surprise. Of course she'd known that it was inevitably coming, but she had been unprepared for how intense it would be. She came, clenching around him, milking him, and screaming his name so loud she was sure that even deaf old Mrs. Meyers two floors up would hear her.

Castle followed shortly after, collapsing against her, the jeans around his legs making it hard to keep his balance. They both just stay there, leaning against the counter, catching their breath.

When Castle regained the strength in his legs, he stood and stepped away, nearly falling on his ass as he attempted to pull up his pants. Kate turned to see as he caught himself on the counter, his boxers halfway up his thighs, his dick still hanging out. Kate looked at it, hungrily.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" she asked.

Castle's eyebrows rose. "Are you talking to me or," he motioned down, "little Ricky?"

"Not exactly what I would call little," Kate said, teasingly, "and what does it matter? Neither of you are going anywhere."

'Little Ricky' twitched and Castle gave her a small lopsided grin. "We're not?" he asked.

Kate shook her head. "I'm not done with you yet," she said, grinning as she stepped out of her sweatpants and grabbed his dick. She began pulling him towards her bedroom, literally by the dick, allowing him some time to shed his clothing. Castle smiled like a happy puppy all the way there.

"Are you going to kill me with sex?" he asked, making Kate roll her eyes and grin back at him.

"Or die trying," she retorted, winking at him.

Castle groaned, throatily, his erection back to full mast.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

**REVIEWS! Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR IN HONG KONG!**


	3. Hedge Fund Homeboys

**Hello, beautiful people! Ready for another oneshot?**

**1x03 Hedge Fund Homeboys**

"_I bet you thought you were pretty clever to go back and move Donny's body, right? But the thing is, we would have never figured it out if you hadn't."_

"_Well, _she_ would have never figured it out."_

"There is no way in hell you would have figured that out, Castle," Beckett says over drinks that night. They'd chosen a bar close to the Precinct, both needing something to take the edge off after this confusing maze of a case. Now they're both sitting in a corner booth of Remy's, eating greasy burgers, drinking cold beers, and sharing a large order of fries, with ketchup on the side. They'd invited the boys to join them but Ryan had a date and Esposito had a headache, so it's just them now. They're still talking about the case and how minute details, like the one that had convicted Brandon, could change a case and make it 'perfect'.

Castle grins back at her. "En contraire, Beckett, as a mystery writer, my observational skills are trained to spot even the smallest details and- hey!" Beckett had flicked a fry at him, hitting him square between the eyes. Castle pouts. "You're mean!"

"And you're overconfident," she retorts, "admit it, Castle; the body being moved was the catalyst for the entire case; without it, we'd have never solved it."

"That's where you're wrong, Beckett," Castle says, "because if the body had not been moved, we would not have suspected a drug dealer until we questioned the victim's friends and family. And that woman who came in identified the drug dealer, anyway, so we still would have gotten him."

"But we figured out that Brandon moved the body, not Max, because he was trying to cover up. If the body was left, we would have assumed it was Max, still, because he was guilty." Beckett takes a large bite from her burger, juice dribbling down her chin. Castle hands her a napkin.

"But Brandon still killed Max and Lanie would have still saw it as a homicide, proving that he was killed, as well meaning that Max wasn't the killer. And then there's still all that love-triangle stuff with Amanda. So, even without the body being moved, all the pieces would still be in play; just in a different way. You got a little something right there," he says, pointing to her chin. Beckett swipes at it, but misses. "No, right there, on the left."

"Where?" Beckett asks, swiping again, succeeding in smearing the ketchup blob over her cheek.

Castle groans. "You're just making a mess," he says, grabbing a napkin and reaching for her, "here, let me." He wipes the ketchup off her chin, smoothly, catching Beckett by surprise. When it's all wiped off his sits back with a satisfied smile. "There," he says, "nice and pretty again."

Beckett comes out of her shock pretty quickly and frowns at him, raising one eyebrow. "Because ketchup on my chin makes me look like a beast, does it?" she deadpans.

Castle grins, flirtingly, at her. "Nah; you're cute no matter what."

Kate narrows her eyes at him. "_Cute_?"

"Incredibly," Castle responds, seriously, nodding. "Adorable, in fact."

Kate just sits there and glares at him for the rest of the meal, finishing up her burger and her half of the fries as she sends him death glares.

When they're ready to leave, it's Castle who asks for and pays for their meal, not daring to ask Beckett to chip in for her half, lest she decide to shoot him. He has plenty of money, anyway.

When he gets his card back and signs the receipt, Kate stands and starts walking out, sliding on her jacket. Castle practically has to jog through the restaurant to keep up, skidding to a halt right outside the door, practically knocking Beckett over.

"Beckett," he gasped, "what-"

His words die on his lips on a quiet squeak when Beckett turns to face him. Her eyes are blazing, angrily and she has that adorable little scowl on her face that she gets when-

"_Adorable?_" Kate seethes, her eyes burning into his. "I am _not _adorable, Castle!"

Castle grinned, boyishly. "Oh, of course you are, Beckett," he says. "You've got those cute little green eyes and that dimple on your cheek and-" Castle is cut off once again, but this time it's not because Beckett is glaring at him and making him want to disappear.

It's because her lips are now covering his and one hand is wrapped around his neck, pulling him towards her, while the other reaches down and _cups_ him through his jeans. Castle jumps at that but Kate doesn't let him back away, pulling him further down, her tongue plunging into his mouth and soon he begins to relax into the kiss, kissing her back with all the fervor she kisses him with.

Soon they're just plain making out on the corner. Kate had originally kissed him just to prove her point; she is _sexy_, not _cute._ She wanted to give him a hot kiss, and a warm touch, and then leave him standing there with no doubts.

But now he's kissing her back, wrapping his own arms around her waist, their hips rubbing together deliciously, and she doesn't want it to end. Ever.

But it has to because she's running out of air. Kate disconnects their lips to take a breath, which quickly turns into a gasp as Castle's lips travel down to suck at her pulse point. Beckett wants to say, "Stop!" and push him away, but her traitorous arms just pulls his head closer as she moans, uncontrollably.

_Get it together, Beckett!_ She chastises herself. Gathering up all her resolve, Kate places her hands on Castle's chest and pushes. Castle takes the hint and moves back, kept at arm's length by Kate.

"Wha-?" he mumbles, his blue eyes hazy and so goddamn sexy that Kate very nearly pulls him back.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she gasps, her heart clenching as his face falls. "Not in public," she clarifies, realizing the second she says it that she wants this; she wants _him._

Castle nods in agreement. "Your place?" he asks. Kate nods and turns to hail a cab. Of course, a woman as good-looking and decidedly _sexy_ as Kate Beckett is, she gets the first cab that comes by. She opens the door and motions for Castle to get in first. He does, sending her a smoldering look as he slowly lowers himself into the car. Beckett rolls her eyes and gets in after him.

Quickly, she tells the cabbie her address and then they're off. The entire cab ride dome, Beckett's hand slides over Castle's thigh, discreetly, so as not to alert the driver. Castle sends her a half-hearted glare and clenches his teeth as Beckett squeezes him in response.

Two can play at that game. Smoothly, Castle's hand glides over to rest on _her_ thigh, moving up quickly to rest on her crotch, where he begins rubbing rough circles over her, making Kate gasp. The cabbie looks into the rearview mirror, but thankfully sees nothing below their chests, but it looks to him like they're holding hands.

_How freakin' sweet._ He thinks to himself, turning his eyes back to the road.

Meanwhile, Castle continues to rub circles over Kate's cloth-covered clit as she bites her bottom lip to keep from making any noise. Castle grins, cockily, and Kate, noticing this, squeezes his erection, causing him to let out a loud cough that doesn't even get the driver's attention.

He glares at her, mouthing, "Evil," and she winks at him. Castle is about to reach over and kiss her-_screw the cabbie-_ when the taxi comes to a halt….right outside her building. Castle reaches into his pocket and throws a fifty at the cabbie before practically pushing Kate out of the cab.

"Have a nice night!" the appreciative cabbie calls, checking the fifty in his overhead light (it's real).

The tables turn as Kate begins pulling Castle into the building as he smiles back at the cabbie. "Oh, we _will,_" he says, grinning, "we definitely will."

Kate nearly dislocates his arm as she drags him to her apartment.

But it is _so _worth it.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Hell Hath No Fury

**New oneshot!**

**1x04 Hell Hath No Fury**

"_What kind of name is Nikki Heat?"_

"_A cop name."_

"_It's a _stripper_ name."_

"_Well, I told you she was kind of slutty."_

"Change the name, Castle," Kate ordered, following him throughout the store, not about to give up until he did what she'd said.

"Not gonna happen, Detective. Artistic integrity, remember?" Castle responded, fighting the urge to start running as he began looking for a way to escape the wrath of Kate Beckett.

"Artistic Integrity, my ass!" Kate huffed, not even noticing that she was following him out the side exit of the bookstore, even though she blocked the door that he tried to close on her.

They found themselves in a closed off alley, but only Castle, who was looking for a way out, noticed. Kate was still berating them about her character's name. Castle listened with one ear as he decided that they might as well head back inside. He turned to the door and pulled, his heart falling as he found it locked.

"Beckett…" he said, trying to get her attention.

"…much better name that Nikki Heat! I mean something like Clara Strike's name, or…" she didn't hear him over the sound of her own angry yell. Castle tried again, louder.

"Beckett!" he said. She didn't even pause.

"….like Summer or Fury or something. Both of those could make pretty creative-"

"BECKETT!" Castle yelled, finally getting her attention as she froze mid-tirade.

She scowled at him. "What?" she wanted to know. "Why are you yelling?"

"_Because_," Castle practically growled at her, "I'm trying to tell you that we're locked out."

"Locked out?" Kate said, dumbly. "How? Wait! How did we end up out _here_?" She looked so genuinely confused and adorable that Castle almost couldn't stop a goofy smile from spreading over his face.

Then he remembered that they were locked out of his book reading party, stuck in a filthy, smelly alley. "Well," he said, answering Kate as he searched his body for his cell phone, "while you were ranting and I was trying to get away from you, I took a sudden turn into the alley, hoping I would lose you, but you ended up following me and apparently, you closed the door behind you. So, now we're stuck. Fuck, _and _I left my phone inside."

Kate took in all this information with widened eyes, including hearing the first curse word from Castle's lips since she'd met him. Then, realizing that he blamed all of this on her, she got angry.

"So, what," she hissed, "you're _blaming_ all of this on _me_? This isn't _my_ fault!"

"Oh, it totally is!" Castle retorted, leaning his ear against the door and banging on it, trying to get somebody's attention. Nobody seemed to be looking for them or able to hear them over the constant chatter and loud music. But, surely, someone had to notice that the guest of honor wasn't there. Didn't they? Castle sighed and turned to face Kate, leaning back on the door. "If you hadn't been chasing me over some stupid name, I never would have come out here to get away."

"Well, maybe if you'd agreed to just _change the name_, then I wouldn't have been chasing you in the first place!" Kate spat back, her eyes on fire. Castle couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked in this light.

_No!_ He berated himself. _No thinking about that right now! You're angry at her! Be angry at her!_

"I'm _not_ changing the name, Beckett!" Castle fought back. "I told you; I have artistic-"

Kate slapped a hand over his mouth. "If you say _integrity_ one more time, I swear to God that I'm going to shoot you!" she threatened, through clenched teeth. Castle mumbled something under her hand, but she couldn't understand him. She removed her hand. "Wha-?"

Castle cleared his throat. "I said _integrity," _he said, cheekily. Beckett's eyes darkened and for a second Castle was terrified, but then he remembered that she didn't have her gun (where on Earth would she keep it?) and relaxed.

That is, until she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him towards her, before slamming him into the wall again. And before Castle could so much as le out a groan of pain, her mouth was on his, shocking him to his very core.

Castle was completely stunned for several moments as Kate's lips and tongue explored his mouth.

_Why is she kissing me? Is this a trick? Is she trying to distract me while she pulls some sort of death move on my or knees me in the groin?_

But soon the warm, wet feeling of Kate's lips began to hypnotize him and before he knew it, he was taking part in the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up against him, opening his mouth wider to devour hers. The adorable little moans she was making and the light sigh she let out every couple of seconds let him know that she was enjoying this almost as much as she was. And they were also making him incredibly hard.

It wasn't helping that Kate kept grinding her hips into his and biting his lower lip, like she'd bitten hers so many times before. Castle's hands clenched around her hips and his lips released hers as he let out a gasp. This seemed to bring Beckett back to herself and she jumped away from him, as if burned, turning her back to him and touching her lips with the ends of her fingers, leaving Castle panting against the wall, looking at her with dark, hooded eyes.

_No way_, he thought to himself, _is it going to end like this._ He stepped towards her, slowly, whispering her name once he got close enough to her ear for her to hear him. "Kate," he breathed in her ear, grinning as she shivered. He was happy that she didn't move right away, but instead leaned back into him. He took a chance and kissed her neck, reveling in her sharp intake of air and breathy, "Don't…"

Her body said otherwise, her ass pressing back into his waist. Castle smiled. "Don't what, Beckett?" he asked. "If you want me to stop, just say so." He leaned down and kissed her neck again, running his teeth over her pulse point. Kate gasped.

"No…" she whispered. Castle's grin grew wider, his hands traveling to settle on her waist, once more. "Castle, st-ahh!" Castle cut her off as he bit her neck, soothing the spot with his tongue.

"What was that, Beckett?" he whispered, breathily, in her ear. "I couldn't quite hear you. Do you want me to…_stop_?" On the word 'stop' he bit her again and Beckett moaned, her knees practically going weak as she fell back into him. Castle chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest as he held her up against him and turned her, and himself, so that she was between him and the wall. He crowded her against the wall, lowering his lips to her neck, nipping and sucking, traveling up her jaw until her could whisper in her ear again.

"Tell me to stop and I will," he said, "or else I'm not going to stop."

Kate was beyond words right now. She hadn't meant it to go this far. She hadn't even meant to _kiss_ him! But she'd just been so angry and he was _such_ an ass and she just…she honestly had no idea what happened but suddenly their lips were connected and her tongue was in his mouth, dueling with his. She'd come back to herself the second their lips detached and she was able to think again (however foggy her brain might have been from that earth-shattering kiss) and back away. But when he had come after her…

Kate didn't know what was wrong with her; why was she acting like this? Why was she not kicking him in the balls and running away? Why was she allowing him to touch her like this? Oh God, his body felt wonderful…_what_ was he saying?

Kate's mind went blank before she could find the answer as Castle connected their lips again and ground his hips against hers, gaining a moan and a breathy sigh. Before she knew it, one of his hands was creeping slowly up her thigh, under her dress, giving her enough time to tell him to stop…or punch him; whichever came first.

But neither came, surprisingly enough. In fact, Kate helped him out by arching into his hand, making it easier for him to push up the hem of her dress, his heart nearly stopping as he came in direct contact with her center.

"_God_, Kate," he ground out, making her heart pound at the sound of her first name on his lips, "you're not wearing any underwear?"

Beckett moaned as he ran a finger through her sex. "Panty lines," she panted, gritting her teeth. Castle slipped a finger into her and she gasped.

"You're going to kill me, Woman," he growled, pumping his finger in and out of her wet heat. "God, you're wet!" He added a second finger and Kate's knees failed her. Thankfully, Castle was there to hold her up with his other arm as he added a third finger, pumping her faster as Kate's hips lifted to meet his fingers. Soon she was crying out, soundlessly, as her head thumped back against the wall and her body sagged against Castle's, her orgasm sending waves of pleasure down her spine and through every nerve ending.

When Kate caught her breath, she looked up at Castle with predatory eyes and reached down, cupping his erection roughly through his jeans. "You packing heat, Castle?" she purred as he gasped, his hips involuntarily grinding into her hand. "I thought I was the only one allowed to carry a gun."

Castle growled, tearing her hand away from his crotch and undoing his own belt and zipper, pulling his pants and boxers down and letting his cock spring free. Kate's eyes widened at the sheer size of it.

"Well, I knew there had to be a reason for you to be so _cocky_," she teased. Castle grumbled out a laugh as he pulled up her dress, seeing her pussy for the first time.

"Nice tattoo," he said, motioning to the tiny star she had on the crease between her left thigh and her pelvis. "College?"

"High school," Kate said, lifting her thigh to wrap around his waist. "I was sixteen. It was the only place I was sure my dad would never see it, but it was still visible enough to be an act of rebellion, ya know?" She wrapped her other leg around him as he lifted her up and supported her against the wall.

"Hmm," Castle moaned, his cock rubbing against her core. "Rebel Beckett is so _sexy_."

Kate chuckled. "Well, she's even sexier when somebody is inside her," she whispered in his ear.

"I might need to corroborate that," Castle whispered back, grinning as he slid his length into her. Beckett gasped and he let out a caveman-esque grunt. "So _tight_," he breathed over her neck, making Beckett shiver. "How are you so tight?" He knew she was no virgin.

"What does it matter," Beckett huffed in his ear. "Just _move._"

Castle did as he was told and began to move inside of her, holding her hips steady as his strokes increased in speed and roughness. "Oh, God, you feel so good!" He growled.

Kate grinned, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as he hit her g-spot over and over again. "You're not so bad yourself, Castle," she gasped, feeling her chest tighten as he suddenly quickened the pace and began to pound into her. "Oh GOD!"

"Castle will do, thanks," he replied, cheekily, not stopping the hard and fast rhythm he'd built up. He sunk his teeth into her neck before she could respond, instead getting her to cry out again and wrap her arms tightly around his neck.

Kate could feel her second orgasm rising in her and hoped that his was as well; she wasn't sure she could take a third and still be able to walk in the next couple of hours.

Or days.

Making sure that he _would_ be with her, Kate reached down and grabbed him, squeezing lightly as she rolled his balls and whispered in his ear. "Come on, Castle," she said, smiling as he gasped in response, "come for me. Come _with_ me; I'm so close! Come on, Castle. Come-ohhh!" Kate came, clenching around him, milking him as he followed her over the edge, emptying himself inside of her and collapsing against her, pushing her into the wall, breathing heavily and shaking. Kate's hands came up to run through his hair, bringing him back down from his high. Castle sighed, nuzzling her neck.

"I _really_ like that tattoo," he said, smiling up at her.

Kate smiled back, before suddenly her heart froze, remembering where they were and _who_ she was with. "Oh my God," she gasped. "Castle, put me down."

"What?" he asked. "Why?"

Kate didn't wait for him to do it himself. She pushed him away, hiding a moan as his slipped out of her and she unwrapped her legs from his waist, falling to the ground on shaky legs.

"_WHY?_" she asked, incredulously. "Because we're in an alley outside your book party and we just had sex and we _work_ together, sort of, and this is all wrong and-"

"Hey," Castle said, placing his hands on her shoulders, stopping her mid-sentence. "Look at me, alright? This is not the time to get freaked out. Whatever happened, _happened_. There's no going back and changing it. And, frankly, I don't want to. Because, _Jesus_, Beckett, that was amazing. I can't even-and I don't do one-night stands, either, so we're going to have to make this work."

"But, what if-"

"No," Castle said, simply. "No _what-if_'s or maybes; none of that. It happened and now we have to deal with it. We have to move forward, blindly, like everybody else. I'd like to do that together, if you don't mind."

"But-"

"Before you answer, remember that I _do_ still work with you and so I'll be at that precinct with you every morning, so if you don't want this to get awkward, which it _will_, then please just…give me a chance? I promise you won't regret it." His blue eyes were pleading with her, making her heart clench at the puppy-dog sadness. Beckett relented.

"Alright," she said, "but-"

"No buts," Castle said, leaning down to place a quick, yet passionate, kiss on her lips. "Just moving forward."

Kate raised one eyebrow. "Correct me if I'm wrong," she said, "but isn't it kind of hard to move forward with your pants around your ankles?" She glanced down to where his pants were still dragging on the floor.

Castle blushed, believe it or not, and quickly pulled them up, zipping his fly and buckling his belt, making sure his shirt was all tucked in, before smiling at Kate. Then he realized that they were still locked out in an alley. "Hey," he said, "do you have your phone on you?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "As a matter of fact," she said, reaching into her cleavage and producing her phone, "I do." Castle's eyes widened.

"_That's_ where you keep your phone when you wear dresses?" he asked. "That is so _hot._"

Beckett smirked and opened it up as Castle told her Martha's number. Within seconds, the door to the bookstore opened and they were welcomed back inside. Castle stopped her when they were just in the doorway, whispering in her ear. "What do you say we take this back to your place for some drinks and round two?"

Kate grinned at him. "Sounds good to me," she said. "Just make sure you don't lock yourself in any more alleys, beforehand." Then she walked away, walking over to mingle with a few of the other fans.

Castle just looked at her. "Never again," he mumbled, as he began to follow her, with every intent of dragging her out of there early, book signing be damned.

**REVIEWS! It took me two hours to write this and I am EXHAUSTED. Y'all better appreciate what I do for you! Now, I'm going to bed! Buenas Noches!**


	5. A Chill Goes Through Her Veins

**Two oneshots in a row! You're so lucky I decided to do this instead of The Nanny (which will be updated shortly). Enjoy!**

**1x05 A Chill Goes Through Her Veins**

"_Until tomorrow, Detective."_

"_You can't just say 'Night'?"_

Castle smiled softly. "I'm a writer; 'Night' is boring. 'Until tomorrow' is more…hopeful."

Kate smiled, shyly. "Yeah? Well, I'm a cop…night." She gave him one more sweet smile before turning and walking towards the elevator.

She wasn't two feet away when Castle called out behind her. "Hey!" He called. "Wait up!" Kate turned to face them, quizzically. Castle walked up to her and stopped when he was about two feet away. "Um…do you maybe want to get something to eat?"

Kate raised one eyebrow. "Something to _eat_?" she asked, incredulously. "Castle, it's after ten."

"So?" he said. "I haven't eaten and I know you haven't either. Come on, it's on me." He walked past her, into the elevator, and turned pressing the door open button. "You coming?"

Kate wanted to say no, but then her stomach let out a vicious growl and she relented. What was the harm in a hot dog with Castle?

She sighed, trying to make herself seem annoyed as she joined him in the confined space of the elevator. Castle grinned at her and wordlessly pressed the button for the lobby. Kate leaned against the wall farthest from him, surveying him. His mood was light, as always, but it didn't seem as playful as it usually did. The Joking Fool was gone, replaced by the sympathetic friend/work associate. But he still had that little boy look about him that attracted Kate to him in the first place.

Not that he would _ever_ know.

Castle began to hum along with the soft elevator music, making Beckett smile. The tune was completely off-key and off-rhythm; she wouldn't even be able to guess what he was humming if the music wasn't already playing in her ear.

She was about to open her mouth and ask him how he came to be such a big fan of elevator tunes when the elevator suddenly came to a shaking stop. Kate was able to keep her balance but Castle promptly lost his and fell on his ass, blinking up at her like a little boy. Kate grinned down at him.

"Have a nice trip, Castle?" she teased. Castle scowled at her.

"Very funny," he said, grunting as she stood up, rubbing his sore behind with one hand and holding onto the guardrail as the elevator shook again. "What the hell was that?"

Beckett looked up at the ceiling. "Must be another power outage."

"_Another_ power outage?" Castle exclaimed. "You mean this has happened before?"

Kate nodded. "Happens about every other month; it's a very old elevator. But they should have it up and running within twenty minutes. So, relax, okay?" Castle was bouncing on his heels, looking very nervous.

"I don't do well in small spaces," he informed her. "They make me…jumpy. Like I just need to escape."

"I'm sure you'll be fine for twenty minutes, Castle," Beckett said, pressing the intercom. "Doug, you up there?" she asked into the speaker.

The speaker let out a tiny crackle before a very thick, Brooklyn-accented male voice came on. "Yeah. Hey, Becky! Sorry 'bout the elevator but we'll have it up and running in about half an hour. Just sit tight. And tell your boy, there, to stop bouncing; he's making the elevator shake." Beckett glared at Castle and he stood still.

"Thanks, Doug," Kate said, pressing on the intercom button. "Keep us posted."

"No problem, Becks! Say hello to ya dad fer me, okay?"

Kate gave a thumbs-up to the camera in the corner, before sitting down beneath it. Castle followed her example, sitting at the opposite corner, nervous frown still on his face.

"Castle, relax," Beckett said, noticing that he was now sweating. "Everything's going to be fine. Doug said they'll have the elevator fixed in-" suddenly all the lights went out and they heard a girlish scream.

Beckett definitely didn't scream so it must have come from Castle. She glared at him, though she doubted he saw it, and stood up, using her phone to light the way back to the intercom.

"Doug, you there?" she asked. The intercom crackled for a second, before coming back on.

"Becky? Yeah, we're here. We lost the feed on the video, I think."

"No, the lights just went out," Kate informed him.

"Oh, sorry about that. We had to cut the power to fix the problem. You two alright? Is Mr. Bouncy having a heart attack or something?"

Kate chuckled as Castle let out a cry of outrage at the nickname. "He's fine, thanks," she said. "Just keep us posted, like I said."

"You got it, Beck," Doug replied before cutting out.

"You know he's never going to let you live that nickname down, right?" she said to Castle. "I've been trying to get him to stop calling me Becky for _years_!"

"Well, that's _wonderful_! I've gone from ruggedly handsome bestselling mystery writer to…_Mr. Bouncy._ What else could go wrong?" Just as he said that, Kate's phone died. "Oh," Castle grumbled, "_that._"

"Nice going, Castle," Beckett said, slipping her phone back into her jeans pocket and making her way blindly back to her corner, slowly.

"What did _I _do?" Castle whined.

"You jinxed it," Beckett replied. "My phone was fine before you said that. Ergo, your fault."

"Just for that, I'm not letting you use my light," Castle replied, petulantly.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Bouncy," Kate teased, just as her foot caught on something in the dark. Castle pouted in the dark but she obviously couldn't see it. It didn't really matter anyway, because the next thing that she knew, Kate was falling into his lap, Castle's hands coming up to wrap around their waist before they could knock heads. His grip stopped her just a few inches before their noses clashed, though neither could tell in the dark.

"You okay?" Castle asked her, his breath brushing across her face, making Kate inhale sharply. She covered it up with an indignant huff.

"I'm _fine_," she grumbled, wiggling to get out of his embrace. "Can you let me up now?" Castle gasped as he felt her hips wiggling against his lap, his grip tightening as he let out a strangled groan.

"_Kate_," he growled, making Kate pause in her movements as her heart skipped a beat at the rough timbre of his voice. "_Stop._" Kate lifted one brow, wondering why he was _growling _at her (the thought that he'd just growled her name caused heat to pool in her lower abdomen), when she felt something hard pressing against her through her pants and gasped, looking up at him (where she imagined his head would be), her eyes wide.

"Castle, are you-"

"Don't," Castle practically barked at her. "Just ignore it and get up…_slow_ly." He let go of her hips so that she could stand.

But she didn't make a move to get up. No, instead Kate smiled evilly at him, though he couldn't see it, and ground her hips into his, gasping at his size as he groaned, his hands coming back to hold her hips still. "Beckett," he hissed, "you better stop that or-"

"Or _what_ Castle?" Beckett teased. "You'll do _exactly_," she ground her hips again, Castle making almost no effort to keep her still, "what I _want_ you to do?"

"You…you _want_ this?" Castle growled.

Kate nodded, before realizing that he couldn't see her. "Yes," she said, firmly. "I want this, Castle. I think I've made that pretty clear." She ground into him again. "Unless you need further convincing…"

Castle let out a strangled groan and suddenly Kate found herself on her back, her legs open wide around Castle's hips, his tongue shoved deep into her mouth, hips grinding against one another as his hands roamed her body. Kate was taken aback for a moment before she caught up, bringing one hand up to cup his cheek while the other ran down his back and cupped his _other_ cheek, bringing his hips down harder on hers as she moaned into his mouth.

"Oh God!" Kate whimpered as Castle released her lips and began raining kisses down her neck and chest, his hands disappearing under her shirt to run up and over her breasts, his dexterous fingers rubbing against her nipples and squeezing them through the lace of her bra.

Castle smiled against her tummy. "Not God," he mumbled against her skin, "but pretty close." Kate reached down to twist his ear but ended up grabbing his hair as he opened his mouth against her crotch, through the fabric of her pants and panties. His tongue darted out, wetting the fabric as the warmth seeped through to her core. Kate's hips bucked into him and he brought one hand down to hold her hips still while the other came to undo her pants button. Then he used both hands to pull down her pants and panties in one pull, pulling them until they slipped off over her heels. Before Kate could even complain about the cold floor under her ass, Castle's mouth was on her, his tongue delving into her wet heat.

Kate let out a strangled groan as Castle's rough-textured tongue rubbed over her folds and swirled around her clit, making her hips buck against his hands. Kate's hands tugged at his hair, pulling his mouth harder against her, whimpering and moaning under his skilled tongue.

"Castle," she ground out, feeling herself get closer and closer to the edge, "yes! Oh, _fuck_, yes!" Her hands were practically pulling his hair out of his head, but Rick really couldn't find it in himself to care; not when she was making such delicious sounds as he pleasured her with his mouth. When he felt her beginning to clench around his tongue, Castle replaced it with his finger, pumping it in and out of her before adding a second, then a third, pumping them furiously until Kate cried out, her hips lifting against his mouth as waves of pleasure shook her body. Castle stroked her slowly as she came down from her high, still trembling. It wasn't long until her felt her hands, still buried in his hair, begin to stroke his scalp, softly, almost lovingly.

"You okay?" Castle asked her, his chin resting on her stomach.

Kate chuckled, her fingers pulling at the ends of his hair, playfully. "Better," she said. "_So_ much better."

Castle smiled and lay a soft kiss on her tummy, before kneeling and feeling around for her pants. "What are you doing?" Kate asked, sounding very satiated, her voice rough and husky.

"Looking for your pants," Castle replied, "so we can dress you before Doug manages to get the lights back on and sees us."

"We have time," Kate reminded him, just as he located her jeans. Before he could start putting them back on her, Kate reached down and squeezed his erection. "Besides, I'm not quite down with you yet." Castle groaned, falling back to sit on his heels, his hips automatically bucking into Beckett's firm grasp.

"You're going to be the death of me," he growled, "_especially_ if Montgomery and the boys find out about this."

"Are you kidding?" Kate laughed. "They've been rooting for this from the very beginning. They _want_ us to be together."

"Yeah, but I bet they don't want me to take you on the elevator floor, like I'm about to do if you don't _stop._" He grasped her hand, but Kate, the little minx, began grinding her naked hips into his clothed ones. Castle growled.

"What if _I_ want you to take me on the elevator floor?" Kate purred. Castle groaned at the sultry sound of her voice.

"Oh, _fuck_ it," he growled, quickly undoing his belt, pulling down his pants and boxers so that just his cock sprang out. Kate practically squealed as he pulled her towards him, aligning himself with her center. "This is going to be quick," he warned, "but later…later we're doing this _right._ Got it?"

Kate shivered at the gruff promise. "Yes," she moaned, "now, please, _fuck me._"

Castle growled and pulled her hips towards him, lifting them as he impaled her on his cock, making them both cry out in sheer pleasure. Kate whimpered as she reached up, digging her nails into his shoulders as he pumped into her roughly, pounding her relentlessly, bringing her right back to the edge with his cock slamming against her cervix.

Castle could feel himself getting close to the edge and prayed that she was right there with him. Kate brought one hand up to cup the back of his neck, bringing his lips down to hers, smashing their lips together as they fucked.

"Oh, yes, Castle!" she cried out against his lips. "Yes! Oh, God, yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Yes, fu-" she didn't get to finish that last thought as her orgasm hit her completely by surprise, with all the force of a Mack truck, making her practically scream into Castle's mouth as he continued to pump into her, swallowing all her moans and shouting his own into her mouth, his hips pistoning into hers as he let out his own release, collapsing onto her. Kate ran her fingers reverently through his hair, her lips skimming over his forehead, soothing him with her touch as they both came down from their highs, fighting to steady their breathing.

When they'd finally caught their breath, Castle lay a soft kiss on her lips and sat up, quickly pulling up his pants and buckling his belt before he helped Beckett into her own pants, sneaking her panties into his pocket. She didn't seem to notice.

It was a miracle that they were dressed and on their feet before the lights came back on and Doug's voice came over the intercom.

"Fixed it!" he called out. "And hey, Becks, I can see you! Can you just pressed the 'stop' button for me? It should get this old hunk of junk going again." Kate nodded and reached over, pressing the button, then grabbing onto Castle as the elevator lurched. His hands came up to steady her hips and he smiled down at her. "We've been here before," he mumbled in her ear and Kate blushed, hiding her smile as she looked down.

"Thanks, Dougie!" she called out.

"No prob, Becks! Have a good night, you two! Don't get trapped in anymore elevators!"

Castle and Beckett shared a look and a smile, both blushing. When the elevator stopped, Kate grabbed Castle's hand and dragged him out. "Come on," she said, "you owe me a burger."

Castle smiled, slightly resisting her, but really, he would follow her to the ends of the earth. "Is that _all_ I owe you, Detective?" he asked, coyly.

Kate grinned at him. "No," she said, stopping and looking up at him, smiling saucily, "that's not all, but I can't very well accept that _other_ thing until I'm well fed, now can I?" She winked at him as he gaped down at her, letting go of his hand as she sauntered towards the exit. At the door, she turned back, smiling.

"You coming, Castle?" she asked.

Castle grinned. "Not yet," he mumbled, under his breath as he stumbled, trying to catch up to her, his hand reaching into his pocket to finger the drenched piece of lace there.

This was going to be a long night.

**REVIEWS make me happy and, more importantly, Stana (our shipper Queen) smile that irresistible smile of hers!**


	6. Always Buy Retail

**New oneshot! Starting time: 12:17 PM**

**1x06-Always Buy Retail**

"_You know what that means, don't you? That means you owe me."_

"_Owe you _what_?"_

"_Whatever I want. And I think you know exactly what I want. Never…ever…call me kitten."_

Castle still had Alexis in his arms, his chin resting on the top of her head, when there was a knock at the door. "Oh, no," he sighed. "She's back."

Alexis swatted him on the chest. "That's my mother you're talking about," she said, trying to hide her smile. "Maybe she just forgot something."

"Perhaps," Castle said, kissing her forehead as he began to walk towards the door. "Check around the couch, under the coffee table. Find whatever it is she lost. Quickly." He snapped his fingers and turned to the door, turning the handle and pulling it open. "Did you forget…something? Beckett?" He looked out, confused, as he saw Detective Beckett standing there, an awkward smile on her lips and a bottle of Chardonnay in her hands.

"Hey, Castle," she greeted, shyly, lifting one eyebrow. "What would I forget?" she asked, grinning lopsidedly.

"Uh…nothing. Please come in." He invited her into the loft, stepping aside so she could enter.

Alexis, who was still kneeling next to the end table, stood up as soon as she saw Beckett enter. "Hello, Detective Beckett," Alexis greeted, smiling politely, "what brings you here?"

Beckett smiled at her. "Hi, Alexis. I was, um, just in the neighborhood and I…well, I thought I'd drop by to thank your father. He saved my life, you know."

Alexis smiled, looking at her dad. "Yeah, I know. He told me…like a _million_ times…in great detail. I think he's getting ready to sell the movie rights." Kate laughed.

"Why does that not surprise me?" she said, smiling over at Castle, who grinned back.

"People shall know of my heroics if it's the last thing I do!" He vowed, getting laughs from both girls. Castle and Beckett shared a look.

Martha chose that moment to greet her. "Kate, Darling, how are you? Is that Chardonnay?"

Kate laughed, accepting a sweeping hug from the dramatic woman. "Hello, Martha. And yes, it is."

"Oh, that must have cost you a pretty penny!" Martha gasped, taking the bottle away from her, surveying it.

Kate shrugged. "Not really," she said, "it was my father's." She didn't elaborate but Castle knew what a big deal it was, the unspoken words that would have followed. _"…but he's been sober five years now."_ Alexis and Martha didn't need to know that. Not until Kate shared it with them, herself.

"Well, why don't we open it up, celebrate life!" Martha suggested.

Kate nodded. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Martha." She turned to Castle. "Got any wine glasses, Writer Boy?"

Castle nodded and set off to fetch them, returning with four. Alexis gave him a look. "Dad," she said, sternly, "I told you that I'm going to wait to start drinking."

"Aw, come on, Alexis!" Castle practically whined. "Live a little!"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "I can live a little with some sparkling cider," she said, taking a glass and going off to find the bottle that they kept for special occasions.

Kate watched this whole interaction with wide eyes, sidling over to Castle as Alexis walked away. "And you're _sure_ she's your kid? Meredith didn't just like adopt her or something?"

"I'm sure," Castle said, grinning, "I was there when that big ol' cranium of hers was causing Meredith's banshee screams and curses. Besides, she has my lovely cheekbones." He turned his chin up, showing Kate his profile, making her laugh.

When Alexis returned with a glass of cider, Castle got to pouring the Chardonnay into all the adults' glasses. Then he lifted his.

"To life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness," Castle toasted.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Copyright infringement," she pointed out. Kate laughed and Castle pouted.

"Okay, then," he said, lifting his glass again. "To my heroics in the-"

"No," Alexis parlayed.

Castle groaned. "You're making it really hard here, Kiddo," he huffed.

Alexis shrugged. "You're a writer, Dad; surely you can come up with something a _little _more original."

"Um…to…" Castle was drawing a blank.

"How about to champagne, which _really_ saved my life," Kate winked at Castle, "and to even more alcohol, for those who are _allowed_ to have it. And to paying back debts. Oh, and friends and family and all that." Martha and Alexis chuckled and Castle grinned at her.

_Friends?_

Castle had a slight buzz by the time Alexis decided to head up to bed. "I have to make up that Calculus test mom made me miss," she excused, kissing her dad goodnight and giving her grandmother a hug, before she headed upstairs. "It was nice seeing you, Detective," she called downstairs to Kate.

"Likewise," Kate called back, "goodnight, Alexis." She turned to Castle. "Um, where's the bathroom?" she asked.

"Well, there's one upstairs," Castle said, "but there's also one attached to my room, right through there," he pointed towards his open bedroom door. Kate smiled in thanks and began walking towards it. Castle had the irresistible urge to follow her but was stopped by his mother before he could even take a step.

"I like this one, Richard," Martha whispered in his ear. She was already on her third glass and getting a bit tipsy. "Much better than that ginger ex of yours."

Castle rolled her eyes. "Might I remind you that without that _ginger ex_, you wouldn't have your first grandchild, who, by the way, is perfect in every way?"

"I didn't say Meredith was _horrible_, Darling-even though she is-but I just think that Kate is better. You better hold onto that one," she advised him. "She's a keeper." Castle shook his head and began pushing Martha towards the stairs.

"You're drunk, Mother," Castle said, "I think it's time for you to start heading to bed."

"Oh, phooey," Martha said, knocking his hands away from her. "You just want me to go away so you and that Detective can get it on. I get it. Alright, Darling, good night." She patted his reddening cheek before heading back upstairs.

Castle sighed, holding his forehead with his hand.

"She's quite a handful, isn't she?" Beckett's voice startled him and he nearly fell over, onto the floor. He turned around, his face turning an even deeper shade of red.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked, feeling his heart rate speed up.

"Not much," Kate said, "just the ramblings of a drunk woman." She laughed. "So where's the Twinkie?"

"The wha-?" Castle asked, confused, before he realized what she meant. "Oh, Meredith? She…she went back to California. She got some big part in this Indie film that she's real excited about."

"That's nice," Kate said, nodding. "And are you sad that she left so soon?"

Castle shrugged. "Not really," he said, "I mean, Meredith is fun and everything, but, like I said; Deep-fried Twinkie. You can only take so much. No, it's probably better that she left."

Kate lifted one brow, neither realizing how close they seemed to be getting with every word. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

Castle shrugged. "Because she…she sort of got in the way a little bit."

"How?" Kate asked, genuinely confused. They were now less than a foot apart. "And in the way of _what_?"

She was close enough that Castle could smell her unique scent. "I dunno," he said, looking away, "of the thing-the _person_-I really want."

Kate fought to keep her breathing slow and not sharp at his confession. "And, um, _who_ is it that you really want, Castle?" she asked, looking up at him.

Castle's eyes met hers and visibly darkened. "You," was all he said as his mouth crashed down on hers.

Any other guy who tried this would have been neutered in a millisecond, so when Kate responded to Castle's kiss, weaving her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, she surprised even herself. Castle arms wound around her waist, pulling her harder into him, making her gasp into his mouth as she feels just how much he wanted her, against her belly.

When they pulled away, gasping for air, Castle smiled down at her, nuzzling her nose with his. "Can I take this as a sign that my feelings are…reciprocated?" he gasped.

"Shut up, Castle," Kate hissed, before reattaching their lips, groaning as she felt Castle's wandering hands lift her ass so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Castle carried them as quickly as he could into his room, kicking the door shut behind him and practically running to his bed, laying himself down over Kate's body as their hands scrambled to divest each other of their clothes, doing so expertly and efficiently. Their lips almost never parted except for when they were removing each other's shirts.

Once they were fully naked, Kate tore her lips from Castle, glancing down as she took in a sharp inhale, marveling at his size.

"God, Castle, you're-" His lips on her quieted her once more, and then he was lining himself up with her, moaning as her wetness coated the head of his cock.

"So wet," he growled, sliding slowly into her, "so hot."

Kate let out a guttural groan as he was finally buried deep within her, their hips pressed tightly against one another. He kissed her languidly for a few moments, allowing her time to adjust to his size.

After a moment, Kate began to move her hips against his, urging him to move inside her. She moaned as he did, her nails scratching over his back as he pumped into her with hard, deep thrusts.

"Faster, Castle," Kate pleaded, her legs wrapped around his waist, urging him to speed up his movements. "_Please_…"

Castle nodded, picking up the pace. "Well, since you said please," he joked, his laugh turning into a groan as Kate sunk her teeth into his neck, her hips rising to meet the quickening pace his had set.

It wasn't long before they were both approaching that edge and curses were falling from both sets of lips, teeth biting, nails scratching, hands running through hair, until everything just seemed to stop.

Kate stiffened in his arms, her inner walls clenching around him and her nails scratching so hard down his back that she was sure she was drawing blood. Neither seemed to care, though, as Castle pumped his hips into her a few more times, releasing inside of her. Then he lay on top of her, supporting his weight half on his forearms, his head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Wow," Kate gasped, after a couple minutes of silence, "that was…"

"Yeah," Castle agreed, lifting his head to smile down at her, "I agree. Definitely top three."

"Top three?" Beckett asked, one eyebrow raised. Castle nodded, grinning.

"Number one is the night I made Alexis," he said, his eyes bright, "number two is…well, what just happened…"

"And number three?" Kate asked, grinning up at him.

Castle grinned back. "I have a feeling number three will happen in about…oh, about ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Kate asked, grinning. "You're really confidant in yourself, huh Castle?"

"Can't help it," Castle retorted. "It's what you inspire in me."

Kate laughed and reached up to kiss him again, turning them over so that she was now resting on top of him. "Well," she said, "I am your _muse_, after all; am I not?"

Castle beamed up at her at the use of the word, before reattaching their lips and starting on round 2.

**REVIEWS! Ending time: 1:58 PM**


	7. Home is Where the Heart Stops Part One

**New oneshot! I just finished rewatching this episode and I've decided to take some liberties. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy!**

**1x07 Home is Where the Heart Stops Part 1**

"_Anything you pay, I'll pay you back."_

"_Not a chance, Castle."_

"_Please_, Beckett; I'm begging you! I'll do all your laundry for a week!" Castled begged. He was ready to get down on his knees and grovel if he had to.

Beckett smirked at him. "I don't see how it benefits _me_ to have _you_ looking through my lingerie, Castle."

Castle groaned. "_Fine_! I'll…I'll buy you a puppy! A pony! A freaking _unicorn_! I'll give you anything you want; just _please_ make a bid!"

"$5,000!" another bidder called out, this one reasonably older than the rest. Castle's eyes widened at he turned to Beckett, pleading with her.

Beckett grinned. "I want you to wear a dress," she informed him. Castle's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"_What?!_" he called out at the same time another elderly bidder called out, "$7,000!"

"Fine! Okay, now bid!"

Kate raised her hand, trying to hide her blush as Martha shot her an amused look. "$8,000!" she said.

She was immediately outbid by a woman with what looked like a large mole on her left cheek. Not that Castle minded minute imperfections (he had most of Beckett's _visible_ ones noted, catalogued, and memorized by now) but he knew that if he spent the "enchanted evening" with this woman, he would not be able to tear his eyes away from her…beauty mark.

"Bid higher!" he pleaded with Beckett, who rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I also want you to confess your love to Montgomery," she informed him.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me," Beckett said, with a Cheshire grin.

Castle groaned. "_Fine_!" he huffed.

Beckett smiled in victory and placed her next bid. "$10,000!"

Martha's eyes widened at that, and she pretended to ignore a few of the other bidders for a moment before somebody started pointing them out to her.

Kate was outbid, yet again. "$15,000!"

Castle groaned, turning to Beckett, knowing what was about happen and then being caught completely unaware.

"I want you to propose," Kate told him. It took her a second and an incredibly stupid look on Castle's face to realize what she'd said. She shot daggers at him with her eyes. "To _Montgomery_, Castle! Sheesh!" She rolled her eyes.

"DONE!" Castle said; he was desperate. "Now bid!"

Kate sighed and put her arm up one last time. "$50,000!" she called out. Every single head turned towards her, dozens of eyes glaring at her. Kate shrugged and looked up at Martha, who was beaming back at her.

"SOLD! To the _lovely_ young woman in the red dress!" Martha announced. There were a few scattered claps, but mostly the sounds of people murmuring to each other and gossiping. Kate shook her head, turning to Castle, about to tell him off about what he had just subjected her to when suddenly he cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a big, smacking kiss.

There was no tongue or any romance or emotion-other than extreme thankfulness-in the kiss but the feel of his lips on hers, even for the few shot seconds, was enough to give her heart palpitations.

"You rock!" Castle exclaimed. "I so owe-hey! That guy's taking pictures!"

Kate shooed his hands away, turning to hide her blush. "Who? And_ why _do we care?"

"Because he's not taking photos of the stage," Castle informed her. "He's taking them of the crowd."

Kate spied the man, immediately. He was taking photos of women's chests. At first, Kate thought it might be a little pervy, but then she realized that every single woman had a piece of expensive jewelry hanging from her neck. Kate narrowed her eyes at him, before turning to Castle and motioning towards the exit. He nodded and followed her out.

Later, after they interrogated their suspect, who led them to the man behind it all, everybody headed home for the night….well, _morning_ now. It was about seven in the morning when Castle walked into his apartment, proudly sporting a black eye. Alexis was awake already, sitting on the couch, flipping through the thousand and one channels they had available to them on Castle's cable plan.

"Good morning, Pumpkin!" he greeted, coming over to kiss her on the forehead.

"Morning, Da-what happened to your eye?!" Alexis exclaimed, worriedly.

Castle beamed. "Pretty cool, huh? I got into a little run in with a _perp_." He looked like an excited toddler and Alexis laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm guessing you got him?" she asked. Castle nodded, his eyes lighting up with delight.

"Yeah! He fell on the car and I wrestled him to the ground! Awesome, right?"

"And by the looks of that eye, I'm guessing _he_ got the upper hand and then Beckett saved you?" Alexis guessed correctly.

"You wound me," Castle said, glaring at her. Alexis laughed.

"Sorry, Dad, but I've seen you try to wrestle someone to the ground-me, in fact-and, as I remember, I had your arm twisted painfully over your head while you cried for Gram."

"Okay, you were _nine_ and I was trying to make you feel better about that girl taking your cupcake."

"Dad, I overpowered you before you even had a chance to say, 'Go'." Alexis said, amused.

"Do you have to spend every single day reminding yourself that your father is a girly-man?"

"Aw, you're not a girly-man, Dad," Alexis placated, patting his cheek, "you just have a very big feminine side. But, that's good; a lot of girls love that in a man."

"Yeah, about as much as they love said men to be gay."

Alexis shrugged. "You're halfway there. Now how about some breakfast?"

Castle shrugged. "Why not? This calls for a celebration of my _manhood_ and the fact that I just got Beckett to _pay_ to go out on a date with me," he said, cockily, swaggering over to the fridge, pulling out all the ingredients necessary for his celebratory breakfast.

"Oh yeah," Alexis responded, "Gram told me about that. Did you pay back her fifty grand yet?"

Castle frowned. "Not yet, but remind me to buy a muzzle for your grandmother," he deadpanned. "How would you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled," Alexis answered, taking a seat at the counter.

"Much like my mind when I saw your grandmother last night."

Alexis rolled her eyes resting her chin on her hand as she watched her father prepare their breakfast.

When Beckett showed up halfway through breakfast, Castle was completely thrown off…for about half a second. Then she made a quip about his eye and he snapped out of hit, returning her quip with words of his own, slipping easily into their usual banter. Then he invited her to breakfast and she nearly turned him down. When he insisted and Martha forcibly sat her down, insisting that she tell them all her version of the night before, Kate finally relented, starting from the very beginning, as they all listened with rapt attention.

Breakfast was forgotten as Kate went on with her story, her eyes lighting up at all the exciting parts and rolling at the bid war, at which point she reminded Castle about the fifty grand he owed her, and then finally the arrest/Castle's fight, which had both Martha and Alexis laughing and wiping their eyes and Castle grinning boyishly at them.

When she finally finished her story, they all clapped and she gave a playful bow, standing to help Castle with the dishes. Alexis began to help before she noticed the time and had to run with excuses of a research project she needed to do with her study group.

"Be home by midnight!" Castle called after her.

"Ten!" Alexis called back, rolling her eyes as she ran out.

Castle chuckled, shaking his head. "Where did she _come_ from?" he muttered aloud.

Kate laughed, scraping some uneaten eggs and bacon into the trashcan and placing the now empty dishes into the sink. "You sure Meredith didn't just steal her from some unsuspecting couple in the hospital?"

"I _know_ she didn't. Trust me; I was there." Castle shuddered. Kate laughed.

Just then, Martha, who'd retreated to her bedroom as soon as she'd finished her meal, flew through the living area, going straight for the front door. "See you later, Darlings," she called, "I'm off to the nail salon for my weekly mani-pedi! By the way, your reservation is at seven!"

"Reservation?" Castle asked, eyes widening. "Reservation for what?"

"Le Cirque!" Martha replied, as if it were obvious. Castle and Beckett gave her blank stares. "For your date? The one Detective Beckett here just paid fifty grand for?"

Kate blushed. "Oh! That! Well, we don't have to-"

"Don't be silly, Darling!" Martha said. "It's already been paid for and you two deserve a night out after that trying case! Besides, Le Cirque has a _wonderful_ selection! Tell her, Richard!"

Castle nodded, solemnly, looking at Kate. "It _does_," he said. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said, forcing herself to sound annoyed, "but can I at least go home first and take a nap? I haven't slept in over twenty-four hours."

"Deal," Castle said, nodding, just now realizing how tired he was. "I'll pick you up at six?"

"Sure," Kate said, trying to hide her blush as she started on her way to the door, "I'll, uh, see you then. Bye!"

Castle watched her leave, feeling his palms start sweating and his heartbeat pick up as he thought about their upcoming date.

Martha smiled at her from the doorway and gave him a double thumbs up before leaving. Castle just grinned after her as he fought to get the dishes washed before he passed out from exhaustion.

**Part two will be here soon. For now, I must sleep! REVIEWS!**


	8. Home is Where the Heart Stops Part Two

**Part two! Enjoy!**

**Home is Where the Heart Stops Part II**

Kate woke up from her long-overdue nap at a quarter to four, which meant she'd had about 6 or 7 hours' rest. It also meant she had a little over two hours to shower and change for her date with Castle.

Wait! No! It was not a date! It's was just him paying her back for a favor and them both taking advantage of an already-paid-for dinner at one of the nicer restaurants in town. But it was most certainly _not_ a date!

Though she supposed she _would_ have to dress formally and that most likely did _not_ include her pantsuits. God, she hated him.

Kate pulled out her cell and sent a quick message to Lanie as she walked towards her bathroom.

**Kate: Lanie, I need to borrow a dress. –KB**

By the time she came out there were three texts waiting for her.

**Lanie: What? Why?**

**Lanie: Gurl, u btr answr me.**

**Lanie: Kate, wat the hell r u doin? Y do u need a dress?**

Not even bothering to get dressed, Kate dialed Lanie's number. It didn't even ring twice before her friend's annoyed voice came over the line.

"Hello?" Lanie greeted.

"Hey, Lanie," Kate said, "look I'm sorry I didn't answer but-"

"Why do you need one of my dresses? You know it's not gonna fit you."

"What? Why wouldn't it? We're about the same size!"

"No we are not! I am about a food shorter than you and two cup sizes bigger so even if one of my dresses _did_ fit you it'd be too short and too loose around the girls! Now you wanna tell me what this is about? Is Castle dragging you to another event?"

"Well…um…not exactly…"

"What?" Lanie said, her ears perking up. "You meet somebody else there? You see, I told you that man had a gift with pickin' out dresses. You should be calling him, not me."

"Lanie, I-I _can't_ ask Castle for another dress…"

"Why not? He seemed more than happy to give you one last night…ooh, that sounded dirty, didn't it?" Lanie chuckled.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Incredibly," she deadpanned. "But, really, Lanie, I can't because…"

"Because…?"

"BecauseCastle'stheonetakingmeouttonight!"

"What? Girl, you gotta slow down there. What's this about Castle now?"

Kate was silent, as if by waiting too long to answer the question, Lanie would completely forget all about it and just move on.

She should know Lanie better than that by now.

"Kate!" Lanie said, firmly, not yelling. "Girl, you better explain before I come over there and smack you til you get whiplash. Now, what's this about Castle?"

Kate sighed. There was no keeping anything from Lanie and she had no doubt that she would follow up on her promise and the last thing she wanted was for Lanie to show up and be around when Castle came to pick her up.

"Fine," she grumbled, "but you might as well get yourself a glass of wine and sit down because it's a long story." Kate checked the clock, seeing that it was barely twenty past four now. She put the cell on speaker as she climbed into a pair of panties and some sweats, sitting down on her bed to start the story.

She explained to Lanie about the bidding war and how she'd bid most of her life savings on Castle to save him from going on a date with some boring socialite and how he'd promised to pay her back and then how Martha arranged for them to have an all-expenses-paid dinner at Le Cirque, which meant that Kate had to find something nice to wear for their dinner which she would be picked up for in about two hours now and she couldn't wear the dress Castle had gotten for her two nights in a row but she really didn't have anything that was worthy of Le Cirque and Lanie would really, really be helping if she could just dig something out of her closet that might fit her and Kate would be forever in her debt.

When she'd finished and finally caught her breath, it was a quarter to five and she was no closer to having something to wear until…

"I'll be there in ten," Lanie said before hanging up and Kate sighed in relief, thankful to have such a great friend.

As promised, Lanie was at her door within ten minutes, holding three garment bags and a box. Kate didn't even speak, just stepped aside so that Lanie could enter, making her way straight to Kate's bedroom and laying down the garment bags, side by side.

"Alright," she said, as Kate joined her at the foot of the bed, "I have three dresses that _might_ fit you. Two of them are adjustable halter tops to help with the itty bitty titties there," she said, motioning towards Kate's chest. Kate gave her a look and covered her chest with her arms. Lanie laughed. "Oh, _relax_, girl! I'm just kidding! Beside, when you've got girls as big as these, you _wish_ you've got ones like yours. Gravity is a bitch, my friend. Anyway, the third dress is one my grandma sent me, obviously forgetting how much shorter I am than my Daddy and sisters, but definitely not forgetting my chest size. But this one is actually pretty okay for you because it's one of those Toga-type deals, like from Ancient Greece? It's white and looks like it was made for a Goddess and you can add a belt or something to make it more form-fitting and it shows off _great_ cleavage," she winked at Kate, "so I brought some belts with me just in case you chose that one. Now, which one do you want to try on first?" she turned to Kate with an expectant look and her friend couldn't help but throw her arms around her in a great big, bone-crushing hug.

"You're the best!" Kate exclaimed.

Lanie chuckled, hugging her back. "And don't you forget it. Now, come on, which do you want to try on first. The halters come in yellow and red, but they might not even cover your hoo-ha, unless you don't want-"

"Lanie!"

Lanie laughed. "I'm just kidding, girl. Now, go ahead, pick!"

Kate nodded and picked up the red halter, noticing how tiny it was, wondering if it would even cover her belly button, let alone her…_"hoo-ha"._

In the end, Kate ended up picking the toga dress with a gold-chain belt. It was by far the longest and the belt accentuated her waist while the deep V-neck made her chest look much bigger than it was. And the sleeves were split lengthwise, with a sort of cuff around her forearms and a knot tied at either shoulder. The skirt, which might have reached the floor for Lanie, reached halfway down Kate's shins and there was a slit up the side of it, going up to mid-thigh. Kate admired herself in the mirror, thinking that Lanie was right; she looked like a Goddess.

With her page-boy haircut straightened with one of Lanie's hair clips that had a lotus decoration on it, Kate looked like Aphrodite in the flesh. She smirked imagining Castle's reaction to seeing her when he picked her up in…half an hour.

Lanie made quick work of Kate's makeup, giving her smoky eyes and light lip gloss, with a tiny sprinkle of blush to give Kate a little bit of color, and dug a pair of gold heels out of her closet, allowing Kate to slip into them before rushing off to fine her a shawl to go with the dress.

"Lanie, you don't have to do everything for me, you know," Kate called after her friend, who was comically throwing things over her shoulder, out of Kate's closet. "All I needed was the dress. You can go home and relax if you want."

"Not a chance, girl! Not until I see Richard Castle _marvel_ at my beautiful creation!"

"Um…I think my parents might have something to say to that…"

"Well, they named you so _I _get to dress you up and make you look even _more_ gorgeous and irresistible! Ah! Here we go!" Lanie crawled out of the closet holding a shiny gold shawl in the crook of her arm. "Where did you get this?"

Kate laughed. "Oh my God! I bought that when I was seventeen at some Flea Market on a dare! I never thought I'd actually get around to wearing it! At the time, I thought it was just way flashy and over the top!"

"It _is_, which is why it's perfect for your date with Writer Boy! He's gonna love it!" Lanie unfolded the shawl and placed it delicately around Kate's shoulders, smiling as her outfit was completed. "You look so _beautiful_, girl! Castle won't be able to resist!"

"That's not why I'm going tonight, Lanie," Kate reminded her, shaking her head. "I'm only going so that the reservations won't go to waste and Castle can give me my money back. Also, I hear they have _great_ pasta and I am _starving_."

Lanie chuckled. "You _exude_ elegance, you know that."

"Naturally," Kate said, grinning cockily. The girls both laughed, but their breaths caught when there was a knock at Kate's door.

They both looked at each other with wide eyes before Kate took a deep breath and made her way out of her bedroom towards the front door. The plan was for Lanie to wait until they were gone fifteen minutes, then lockup as she snuck out.

But, Lanie being Lanie, she couldn't help peeking around the corner to watch Castle's reaction.

Kate took a moment to smooth down her dress before reaching out and unlocking the door, pulling it open to reveal Castle, standing there with a bouquet of roses held in front of his face, his eyes peeking up over the top.

"Before you shoot me, these roses are a gift from Mother and Alexis; I had nothing to do with them! Although, I do have your signed first edition of Storm Season, though." He grinned at her over the flowers, the hand that was not holding the voluminous bouquet of red roses appearing with the hardcover book in his hand. He held out both for her to take and Kate smiled in thanks, inviting him in as she went to find a vase for the roses, placing the book on her counter as she scourged her cabinets for the vase.

Castle sat down tentatively on her couch, folding his hands together as he waiting for Beckett to reappear. He had no idea why he was so nervous; it wasn't a date, for Christ's sake! But he couldn't deny that he'd been waiting for this. He'd been waiting a great deal for this, in fact. He'd been flirting and hitting on Beckett for months now, trying to get her to go on a date with him and now they were _finally_ having dinner together. Granted, he was supposed to be paying back the fifty grand he owed her and the dinner wouldn't even be paid for by him, or her for that matter. But it was still…something.

Not to mention the fact that it was at _Le Cirque, _the one place he took women on dates, hoping to get something or start a relationship. Mostly, it was the latter. Though Castle was known as a playboy, he'd only ever had two one-night stands and both were by women who only wanted to land on page six as they did their walk of shame and had gladly spoken to the paparazzi about their little trysts with _the_ Richard Castle. Neither of them had wanted to take their relationships any further when he called and he had been fine with that, never one to push.

But Kate Beckett…._she _was different. She was one of the only women, since college anyway, that had not completely draped herself all over him or fallen quickly to his advances, as all the others had. She was a challenge and that's part of the reason he was here right now, helping her with these cases, writing his next book about her, about to go to dinner at a nice place for the first time since he met her…

Castle had to rub his hands on his pants to get rid of all the sweat as he willed his breathing and heartbeat to slow down. He'd just closed his eyes to compose himself when he heard Beckett reenter the room. "Hey," she said, "I'm just gonna go put the book on my bookshelf and grab my purse. Then we can head out, okay?"

"Sure," Castle practically croaked. Thankfully, Beckett didn't hear it as she walked back to her room, Castle's book in hand. She saw Lanie still peeking around the corner, amusement in her eyes and shot her a look, causing her friend in back into the room, holding both hands over her mouth as she began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Girl," she whispered, grinning, "that boy's got it _bad_."

"What?" Kate hissed back. "What are you talking about? He's just _sitting _there, doing nothing!"

"Nuh-huh! I just saw him wipe his palms on his pants leg; he's nervous! It's so _cute_!"

Kate rolled her eyes, trying to hide the tiny smile she could feel blooming up on her face. She knew that Castle liked her-he'd been trying to bed her since day one-but she never thought the notorious playboy, Richard Castle, would be nervous about going to dinner with her. It's not like it was a date or anything…was it?

Suddenly _Kate_ was nervous, her heart rate picking up and her face heating up. She tried to hide it as best she could as she placed the book Castle had given her on her bookshelf, along with all the _other_ books of his she already had. She shuddered to think about Castle's reaction if he ever saw how big her collection was.

He would never let her live this down. Not that he would ever get to see it, anyhow. She kept all of his books locked up in her room. Ryan was currently borrowing one after the other, doing his _research_, but Esposito had given up on them a while ago, since they had solved the Tisdale case. Though he vowed he would read the Nikki Heat series, just to tease and torture her.

Kate wasn't looking forward to that.

She shook her head clear of those thoughts as she set the book in chronological order, next to her first copy of Storm Season, not even bothering to read the signature since it was probably just the generic one he always wrote, where he only used his name and some variation of "Thank you" or something like that. She had three books with that exact signature in it already, though she doubted he remembered even signing them all those years ago.

Kate turned to see Lanie holding out the small, gold clutch purse out towards her. "Your cell and wallet are already in there," she informed her, "just don't forget your keys cause I'm gonna be locking that door on my way out."

"Got it," Kate said, smiling at her friend, "thanks for helping, Lane. I really appreciate it." Lanie smiled at her, pulling her into a hug.

"Anytime, girl," she said, "now go get that boy and leave before he passes out from the anticipation. And let yourself _live_ a little tonight; have fun!"

Kate gave her a look, before quirking her lips up in a smile and laughing. "Thanks, again, Lanie. I'll see you at work tomorrow, ok?"

"You got it," Lanie replied. "Now _go_!" Lanie practically shoved Kate out the bedroom door, barely giving Kate enough time to compose herself before she was walking out to greet Castle.

"I'm ready," she said, smiling down at him. He was fidgeting on the couch like a six-year-old, looking very impatient. He smiled up at her when she entered to room and got to his feet.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed, putting his arm out for her to take. "Shall we?"

Kate smiled playfully at him. "We shall!" she replied, taking his arm and allowing him to lead her out. Castle was so shocked by her willingness that he didn't even notice that she didn't lock her door or turn off any of the lights in her apartment as they left.

Lanie waited until they were surely out of the building before she made so much as a movement. The first thing she did was rush over to the bookcase and pull out Beckett's new signed copy of Storm Season, opening it up as her eyes searched the inside cover for the signature, wondering if Castle had…

Yes! He had! Lanie nearly squealed as she saw the flowing handwritten message on the inside cover.

"_To Kate,_" it read. "_Thank you so much for allowing me to help out on your cases and for saving my ass more than a few times as well. You are the most extraordinary person I've ever met and I owe you more than I can say and I will be right by your side for as long as it takes to pay you back. Yours, Richard Castle._"

Castle had hired a town car to get them from Beckett's apartment building to their restaurant and he'd even held the door open for her getting in and then out of the car, surprised by her willingness to _let_ him hold open her car door. Kate decided that she would just humor him tonight.

When they arrived at the Hostess podium for Le Cirque, the woman who greeted them gave Castle an extra _approving_ look that didn't go unnoticed by Kate and made her roll her eyes. But, to Kate's surprise, Castle pretty much ignored the flirty hostess and firmly told her his name and their reservation for two, placing his hand softly on the small of Kate's back, making her shudder slightly as a tingle went up her spine at the contact. This did not go unnoticed by Castle, who chose to keep the little observation to himself lest Beckett decide to produce her gun from the tiny gold purse she was carrying.

When they arrived at their table, the hostess made one more pass at Castle, which was blatantly ignored as the man only had eyes for the pretty girl he was dining with so she decided to just give up. She wished them a happy meal and told them that their server would be out soon to take their order.

As she walked away, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder and smile at the way the man was looking at his date, who seemed oblivious to it. Lucky girl didn't know what she had.

Kate was pretending to look over her menu, trying to ignore Castle's unwavering gaze on her as she looked over her menu. She knew that it was all paid for already but couldn't help the habit of looking for the cheapest things on the menu-and even those were over twenty or thirty dollars.

Instead she focused on the wine, hoping that they had white because she really didn't want to ruin Lanie's dress with red.

And, as soon as her eyes sought out the wine menu, she wished she hadn't. The wine was sold by the glass and their cheapest white wine went for twelve dollars per glass! She hoped the glasses were fish-bowl sized.

"May I take your order?" a voice startled her. Kate looked up to see a young woman with green eyes and blonde hair pulled back into a French braid. She even spoke with a slight French accent.

Castle smiled up at her. "Viola! Is that you? You look so grown up!"

The waitress smiled down at Castle. "Hi, Uncle Ricky!" she greeted. "Yes, it is moi!" She giggled. "I just got back from my study abroad in Paris!"

"That sounds wonderful! You enjoying college so far?"

"_Very _much! I find the international studies very stimulating." She turned to smile at Kate. "And who is _this_, Uncle? Another beautiful date, perhaps?"

Castle chuckled, shaking his head. "No, Viola, this is Kate, my uh…friend?" he looked to her for acceptance and she nodded, smiling at him, before looking up at Viola and putting out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Viola," she greeted. "Rick has told me absolutely nothing about you."

Viola laughed, shaking her hand. "And why would he? I only babysat his daughter for two years of my life and he's been like an uncle to me since I could barely even walk, but _what_ does that matter? Hmm?" She turned expectant eyes on Castle, who pretended not to notice, looking around comically before his eyes landed back on the young blonde and his face split in a grin.

"It never really came up?" he offered as an excuse. "Really. Kate and I are not really that…open with each other. I mean…well, I don't usually go into detail and we…we've only known each other a short time…and…well…I'm going to shut up now." He buried his head in his plate.

Kate laughed and smiled up at Viola. "He has such a way with words, you know," she joked. "But, anyway, what he means is that we really haven't known each other that long. Rick is a consultant for the NYPD and I'm a homicide detective so things don't really go past murder and violence there. I think you should feel blessed that he didn't think of you in all that."

"I guess so," Viola huffed, teasingly, before reaching out to pinch Castle's cheek. "It's okay, Uncle Ricky. I shall let it slip just this once, but you must promise to come back and visit me more often. Papa has me working here now that I am back for the summer and all these stuffy socialite types are so boring. We need a little excitement here! You must come back and bring your friend; I like her."

Castle grinned up at her. "Will do," he promised. "Now how about some champagne?"

"Oui, very good. Dom Perignon, as always?" she asked, her pen poised over a notepad.

"The very best," Castle said, grinning. "One bottle, please?"

"Of course. Any appetizers?"

"I would love some lobster risotto, if it's not too much trouble. Kate?" He looked over at Beckett, whose mouth was gaping open due to the fact that he'd ordered one of the most expensive drinks on the menu. And a whole bottle of it, at that! And now he was ordering one of their appetizers? "Kate?" Castle said again, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked at him, expectantly. "Appetizer?" he asked. "I recommend the Trio de Luxe. Very good."

Kate glanced down at the dish on her menu. She wasn't really in the mood for seafood but the soup looked good. "Um, the Butternut Squash Soup, I guess…" she ordered and Viola nodded, taking down her order.

"I shall be back shortly with your champagne," she informed them before smiling once more at Castle and making her way back to the kitchen.

When she was gone, Beckett reached out and flicked Castle's hand. Castle reacted instantly, bringing his hand closer to his body. "Ow!" He whined. "What was _that _for?"

"Why in the _hell_ did you order a five hundred dollar bottle of champagne?" she hissed.

"Actually, it's only about 200 dol-ow! What was that for?" He pulled back his other hand, which Beckett has also flicked.

"Castle, that is really expensive. Even the freaking _soup_ is expensive here!"

"Well, what do you expect? It's a five-star restaurant, Beckett. They tend to get expensive. Besides, it's already paid for, so relax." He grinned at her and sat back in her chair. Kate took a deep breath, deciding that he was right, but it was still hard to relax with the knowledge that she could spend an entire month's rent on one meal here.

When their champagne finally came, Castle uncorked the bottle and poured Kate a flute, handing it to her before pouring his own and raising it to clink against hers. "To health and safety for us, our family, and our friends." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Cheers," she replied, clinking glasses, before taking a sip and moaning at the wonderful, bubbly taste of the champagne.

It was worth every penny.

They finished their meal in companionable silence, sharing a meal for two of Whole Roasted Black Truffle Chicken, which was carved right in front of them and, to Kate, tasted heavenly.

And, for dessert, she ordered a chocolate soufflé while he got a Mont Blanc and they traded off bites as they ate, moaning in appreciation of the fine French desserts. By the time they finished, they were both filled to the brim, feeling the imminent food babies coming up quickly. Thankfully, Viola came up immediately with their leftovers and to inform them that they are free to go whenever since everything has already been paid for. Castle thanked her and handed her a wad of cash for a "tip", making the young girl smile and give him a hug goodbye.

"Come back soon, Uncle Ricky!" she said, before rushing off to her next table.

"How much did you give her?" Kate asked as he helped her to her feet.

"About three hundred dollars," Castle responded, wrapping her shawl around her arms, trying not to stare at the sight of her beautiful bare shoulders and the effect they had on him.

"_Three hundred_?! Isn't that a little much?" Kate asked, allowing him to lead her to the door.

"Not for a meal at Le Cirque," Castle reasoned. "That's a basic fifteen percent gratuity for the meal we had tonight. Besides, she's a college student so she could probably use the extra pocket money she earns from here. I know most of the patrons don't tip so handsomely. Also, Viola and I go way back. I've known that kid since she was in diapers."

"I got that," Kate said as they stepped out into the fresh air-or as fresh as Manhattan could get at least. "What's the story behind that, anyhow? Are you friends with the owner or something?"

Castle laughed. "Yeah, but Viola's not his kid. She belongs to the head chef, Luc, who I met the first night I came here just after I wrote my first bestseller." He opened the car door for her and Kate slid in. Castle slid in right next to her, telling the driver to take a ride around town since it was still young and neither had any place to be.

"I was still flying high after getting my book on the bestseller list and I decided that a little celebration was in order, so a few buddies and I made reservations and made this big show of ordering the most expensive wine and dishes and desserts. And one of my friends, who I'm proud to say I no longer associate with, kept jokingly sending his dish back, coming up with ridiculous demands and reasons why it was not up to par with his likes. I told him to knock it off, but he didn't listen and sure enough, Luc comes out in a huff, demanding to know why his signature dishes were being sent back before so much as a bite was taken from them. I tried to assure him that my friend was just kidding and that we would behave, but then my jerk of a friend started calling him a horrible chef and that he should just leave and find work in some McDonalds or something. I could tell Luc was about to hit him or do something incredibly violent that would cost him his job and I didn't want that so I turned to my friend and told him to just leave. I said that I would pay for every meal he ordered and even give him some money for dinner and a cab somewhere else, but that he just needed to leave before somebody got hurt. And, thankfully, he did. Not without a fight, of course. In fact, as he stumbled out, the ass grabbed a bottle of wine, which I had to pay for, and food off of somebody else's plate."

"Wow, nice choice of friends, Castle," Kate deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, like I said: I don't associate with him anymore. I had no idea that he was like that, which is what I told Luc. I ended up paying for everything and I personally gave Luc a thousand dollar tip for his troubles and telling him that I thought he was an amazing cook and I hoped he didn't hold my friend's actions against me. And Luc, big-heart lug that he is, invited me to dinner at his house the next night where I met his lovely wife, Vivienne, and his adorable baby girl, Viola. Oh, you should have seen her, Beckett. All green eyes and tiny blonde pigtails. She looked just like her mother and still does to this day. She was only wearing a diaper when I met her because she had this strange aversion to clothing, but she was still the cutest little thing I ever saw. Besides my own daughter, of course."

Kate chuckled. "I bet. She sounds like a cute kid."

"She is. She's nineteen now; it's hard to believe I first laid eyes on her when she was only a year old. Time sure does fly, huh? Before you know it, they're all grown up and studying abroad in Europe in their home country." Castle flicked a fake tear from his eye and Kate rolled hers.

"Hard to believe Alexis will be there soon, huh?" she said, grinning as he gave her a mock glare.

"Bite your tongue!" he gasped. Kate laughed.

"Relax, Castle. If I know Alexis, which…actually, I'm not sure I know her all that well. But, from what I've _seen_, she's going to be Daddy's Little Girl her entire life long."

"Promise?"

Kate smiled at him before reaching into her purse and pulling out her wallet. Castle was confused until he saw what she was pulling out of it and smiled of the picture of a teen Kate Beckett sitting on a much older man's lap when she was far too big. She was grinning at the camera, her teeth shiny with braces, her father's chin resting on her shoulder. Castle grinned at the sweet photo.

"How old were you?" he asked.

"Eighteen," Kate answered. "This was just before I got those damn things taken off and headed off to college. I would show you the picture of us at the airport but I don't think you want to see my father's tears."

"I'm sure he wasn't the only one crying," Castle commented, grinning at her.

"Yeah, Mom was sort of a softy, too." Castle gave her a look and she sighed, dramatically. "And _I _may have shed a few tears, as well."

Castle chuckled and handed back the photo. "Well at least you can admit to it."

They were silent for a few moments as Kate replaced her wallet back into her purse. They were still driving around, aimlessly, the chauffeur having turned off the main roads, now giving them a fantastic view of the West Side brownstones and apartment buildings. It took a few moments for Beckett to realize something.

"Castle," she said, "where are we going?"

Castle's eyes widened and he looked out the windows, not recognizing where they are. He leaned forward. "Driver, where are we going?" he asked.

The chauffeur shrugged. "You told me to take a ride, Sir. I didn't think you had any specific destination in mind and the traffic right now is terrible. Do you anywhere you would like to go? Perhaps one of your apartments?"

Castle turned to look questioningly at Beckett, who shrugged and gave him a little half-smile.

Suddenly, Castle's eyes widened. "Can you bring us to the Bleecker playground?"

"You got it!" The chauffeur made a left turn and they were on their way.

"Why are we going to the playground at…nine o'clock at night?" Beckett asked, lifting one brow.

"Because it just so happens to be the only time of day we can go and there won't be any kids to take up the swing set." He was grinning like an excited child and all Kate could do was roll her eyes and shake her head, but she couldn't suppress the amused smirk on her face.

By the time they got to Bleecker, it was about a quarter to ten and there were very few people on the street. Castle got out and offered his hand to Kate, who took it, gratefully, pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders against the windy spring air. Castle noticed this and immediately removed his suit jacket, offering it to her.

"Oh," Kate said, her eyes widening, "Castle, no, you don't have to-"

"Don't be silly," Castle said, placing the coat over her shoulders, smiling as it dwarfed her more slender stature. She looked adorable in his coat; Castle didn't even mind the chill that was now starting to seep into his own body through his thin suit vest and button-down.

After he paid the driver and retrieved their leftovers from the restaurant, Castle led Beckett into the playground, going straight for the swings. He deposited their food on a bench and kicked off his shoes first but before Kate even knew what was happening, Castle was jumping onto the closest swing, standing on it as it swung back and forth and laughing like a schoolboy, clutching the support chains for dear life.

"I'm King of the World!" he shouted with a crazed laugh.

Kate chuckled, shaking her head. "You're gonna break your crown if you don't get down," she warned and Castle laughed, swinging harder on the swing, before jumping off and sitting down.

"Come swing with me, Beckett!" he called out to her, still grinning madly. Beckett rolled her eyes at him but ended up slipping off her shoes and sitting on the swing adjacent to his, anyway and pumping the swing, matching his rhythm and height.

They swung silently for a few moments with nothing more than the creak of the chains to disrupt it before Castle spoke again. "I bet I can go higher than you!" he wagered, childishly.

Kate rolled her eyes but decided to play along. "In your dreams, Writer Boy!" she shouted back as they both began to pump their legs harder so that their swings went higher and higher.

Because of Kate's lower body weight, she went higher than Castle but he wasn't giving up on victory so easily. "I bet I can jump farther than you!" he called out and Kate laughed.

"Bet _what_?" she said. "Your dignity? I think we both know it's already too late for that, Castle!" she laughed.

"Ha ha!" Castle deadpanned, pumping his legs harder in a vain attempt to match her height. "Very funny, Beckett! But, no! I mean a real bet!"

"I'm not taking your money, Castle!" Kate called back. "Except for the fifty grand you have yet to pay back!"

"I'm not betting any money!" Castle responded, his legs becoming tired from the exertion of keeping up with her.

"Then what _are_ you betting?"

"Kisses!"

"What?!" Kate asked, slowly down a bit as her legs stiffened. It was enough so that Castle was finally able to catch up.

"Don't worry," he said, "you can bet whatever you want, but _I'm_ betting a kiss that you can't jump farther than me off these swings! If I win, I get one kiss from you! You in?"

Kate swung in silence for a moment, contemplating this. She had never been one to turn down a dare-which had gotten her in trouble plenty as an adolescent and caused her parents more than one headache-but bets were different. Their allure was about the same as a dare to Beckett, but she had been known to turn down one or two. She _could_ just turn down this one. But then…what if she actually won? She already had the upper hand, being lighter than him and all, and able to pump higher than him on the swings. If she let go at just the right time…

"Deal!" she said, grinning. "But if I win, you have to kiss Esposito!"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me! On the lips! Deal?"

Castle groaned but then nodded. "Alright! Whatever! You're going to lose anyway!"

"In your dreams, Castle!" Kate laughed as they got higher and higher before Castle started the countdown.

"Three….two….one!" He jumped off the swing and landed a good five feet away, landing on his feet first before losing his balance and falling to his hands and knees. He laughed aloud before turning to see how far Beckett had jumped, his eyes widening when he didn't see her next to him. He looked ahead of him, expecting to see her standing there triumphantly but she wasn't, so he looked back, seeing her still on the swing, pouting as her swing began to slow.

"What happened?" he asked, with a grin.

"I'm stuck!" Beckett called back, moving his jacket out of the way and pointing to where her belt had apparently locked with the chain of the swing.

Castle couldn't help himself as he burst out laughing, falling back on the soft sand. Kate frowned at him.

"It's not funny, Castle! I'm really stuck! Now come and help me!" she yelled at him.

Castle chuckled as he got up, brushing the sand off himself as he jogged over to Kate, helping her come to a complete stop, his hands grabbing the chains. Her body bumped against his a few times and he reached out instinctively to steady her, laying his hands down on the sides of her thighs, the tips of his fingers brushing against bare skin, causing a tingle to spread throughout Kate's body. She ignored it, though as Castle bent over to see what he could do about the tangled belt and chain.

In almost no time at all, Castle had her unstuck, but he still hadn't moved away from her and was now smiling down at Kate.

"What?" Kate asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I won," Castle replied, smiling smugly.

"What? No, you didn't! I was stuck! We have to redo it!"

"We didn't say there were do-overs allowed," Castle pointed out, still smiling and leaning towards her, "now pucker up." Kate glared at him.

"Now, wait one minute, I-"

Before she could say another word, Castle's lips were on hers, soft and sweet and warm, pressing lightly against hers in a kiss that it would be very easy for her to back out of.

Yet, she didn't. Kate's lips stayed attached to his, her eyes closing instinctively as she leaned into the kiss, surprising Castle, whose eyes opened. When he saw her closed ones, though, his closed again and he added more pressure to the kiss, opening his mouth to run his tongue along Kate's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Kate didn't even give it a second thought before her mouth was opening, allowing Castle to deepen the kiss, one arm coming up to loop around her waist. Kate moans as her legs open to accommodate his hips, not completely in control or even aware of her actions. Castle stepped closer, raising his other hand to cup the back of her neck, his thumb stroking the area just behind her right ear, making Beckett shiver.

When the need for air became too much, Castle moved back from her lips, allowing Beckett to breathe as he trailed his down her neck, not quite ready to stop touching her with his lips. Beckett didn't seemed to mind as she ran her hair through his hair, her opposite hand still clutching the chain above her head. Castle's hands began to roam as he nibbled at her pulse point, his fingers sneaking under the split hem of her dress, making Kate gasp.

Suddenly, she was pulling away. "Castle," she gasped, and he backed away, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," he said, removing his hands from her body. "I got a little carried away. I'm sorry; don't shoot me."

Kate nearly laughed out loud, but settled for grinning as she pulled his lips back to hers for a brief kiss. When she pulled back she was still grinning and his eyes were wide.

"Did you hear me say I wasn't enjoying it?" she asked, laughter in her voice. "Because, I assure you, I was. It's just…we're in a park. Where children play. I don't want either of us to be marked as sex offenders just because we got a little too carried away in a deserted playground. Do you have anywhere a little more _private _that we could go?" She gave him a seductive look and Castle could swear he almost lost it in his pants like a teenage boy.

"Uh…well, my apartment is down the street, as you know, but, um…Alexis," he grimaced, "I don't want to scar her with something like this."

"Haven't you brought women over before?" Beckett asked, raising one brow.

"Never while she was there and, besides Gina and Meredith, nobody that important to me."

Kate's eyes widened. "_Important_?" she asked, her heart thundering in her chest. Castle just smiled softly at her and nodded, laying another kiss on her lips.

"Your place?" he asked. Beckett found herself nodding and Castle grinned, pulling her to her feet as he took her hand and led her over to the bench where he sat her down, kissing her lips again before kneeling and helping her with her shoes.

She would never admit to it, but she felt like Cinderella.

When he stood up again, Castle toed on his own shoes, grabbed their leftovers and pulled Kate with him towards the street, hailing a cab.

They climbed into the back, closer together than they had been in the town car before and Castle nearly choked out Kate's address as the woman herself busied herself with nibbling and sucking on his neck.

Then he just sat back and allowed her to do as she pleased with him, which including untying the silly little bowtie that he had on that restricted her access to his muscular neck and Adam's apple. Castle groaned as she sunk her teeth into him, his arms sneaking under the jacket she still had on to rub over her back, his short nails scratching lightly over her spine, making her moan.

Castle grinned at the sound, delighted that he could make the beautiful, serious, Detective Katherine Beckett of the NYPD make such a sound. He would have to pat himself on the back for that one later.

When they pulled up to her apartment, Castle practically threw a fifty dollar bill at the cabbie, instructing him to keep the change as he pulled Kate out of the backseat, only reaching in once more for their expensive leftovers. Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't understand why you can't just leave them," she chuckled.

Castle grinned back, snaking one arm around her waist. "One," he said, "these were expensive, cost me about fifty grand, which yes, I will pay back, and two," he pulled her tighter into his body, grinding their hips together, "we're going to need the energy later."

Kate grinned naughtily at him as she reached up to kiss him again, nipping at his lips, before pulling him towards his front door, thanking God as one of her neighbors came out with his dog, holding the door open for him, meaning she wouldn't have to get out and fumble with her keys just yet.

In the elevator, she was shoved against one wall as Castle attacked her lips once more, pulling one of her legs over his hip as he shoved his thigh between them. Kate moaned at the contact, willing the elevator to hurry up and get to her floor.

Finally, she let out a moan of satisfaction as the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival. Kate shoved Castle off of her before running towards her apartment, giggling like a little girl. Castle stared after her, dazed, for only a second before jogging to keep up, crowding her up against her door as she rushed to get her key in the lock.

Kate moaned as Castle began to run his hands up and down her body, one hand venturing low to run over her mound but staying above her dress. His middle finger found her clit through the fabric and he began rubbing circles around it, sensually, making Kate's hand shake as she finally found the right key and was fighting to get it into the lock.

Finally, it went in and she turned the key, shoving open the door, the two of them practically falling to the floor of the entrance as they stumbled to stay upright. Kate turned so that she was facing him and immediately attached her lips to his, causing his grip on the leftovers, which had been almost nonexistent, to completely fail him, the tinfoil swans falling to the floor as he allowed his arms to fully wrap around her, his tongue delving into hers as they moved towards the bedroom, Beckett barely having the presence of mind to grab her keys and shut her front door before leading him to her room, thankful that Lanie had left the dimmer on as she'd requested. The apartment was now bathed in a soft glow, which helped her see as they made their way towards her darkened bedroom.

Though it seemed Castle was a little more impatient than she thought, seeing as how they didn't even make it to her bedroom before he was shoving her up against the nearest wall, their lips still attached as he slid his jacket off her arms, removing her shawl next before moving to the straps of her dress when, suddenly, he stepped back, causing Kate to groan in frustration as she hit him with a particularly angry glare.

"Why'd you stop?" she practically whined and Castle grinned, cupping her cheek.

"I just realized that I really haven't taken much of a good look at you since I picked you up earlier and I just want to get one long look at you before I rip this dress to shreds."

Kate's mouth crooked up in an amused smile before she reached up to rub his scratchy cheek, reveling in the fact that he hadn't shaved that day, or at least in the last few hours, unable to keep herself from imagining how his stubble would feel against her…

She shook her head clear of those thoughts as she focused on the matter at hand. "You can do almost whatever you want to me but if you ruin this dress I can assure you that I can do nothing to help you when Lanie gets her hands on you."

"This is _Lanie's _dress?" Castle asked, his eyes widening. Kate nodded. Castle gulped. "Okay, then. I'll just remove this _veeeryyyy _carefully. But first," he stepped away, his eyes raking over every inch of her body. Kate could practically feel his hungry graze on her, causing every single piece of skin to heat up in a flush. Finally, his gaze met hers and he reached out to remove the lotus clip from her hair. "I like this," he said, softly, rubbing his thumb over one of the petals before tossing it unceremoniously over his shoulder, "but I'm pretty sure I'll like you with nothing on a whole lot better!" Kate's giggle turned to a squeal as Castle suddenly reached out and picked her up, bridal-style, carrying her over to the bed and laying her down on it, his eyes never wavering from hers as his hand cupped her cheek once more, stroking down over her neck to her collarbone and over to her left shoulder, where he began to gently lower the strap of her dress, following the trail of revealed skin with his lips, his tongue peeking out to taste her skin, which was probably the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted.

Castle couldn't suppress his moans at the feeling of _finally_ being able to taste this woman he'd been chasing after for _months_. He couldn't believe it'd finally happened! He was here, in Kate Beckett's bed, his tongue tracing her skin as he slowly revealed the parts of her he had never seen before, both physically and figuratively. Soon, he had reached her wrist, where the bracelet kept the split sleeve of the dress on her body. He undid it quickly and kissed the inside of her write before moving to her other arms to complete the whole procedure over again.

When both sleeves were completely off, Castle allowed his eyes to travel over her exposed torso, moaning when he saw that not only was she not wearing a bra, but that her nipples were peaked in arousal. He wasted no time in placing his hot mouth over one of the stiff nipples, running his tongue around the areola before biting down on the pebbled peak. Kate cried out, running her hands through his hair, moaning as Castle soothed the bite mark with his tongue. He repeated his actions with her other breast, supporting his weight on one elbow while his opposite hand came up to stroke the breast that his mouth wasn't currently wrapped around.

Kate writhed underneath him as he did so, making Castle smile and growl as her hands pulled at his hair, then traveled down to shoulders.

"Castle," she gasped out, "too many clothes…not fair."

Castle chuckled, sending vibrations throughout Kate's body and making her moan out once more. And she practically whimpered as Castle sat up, straddling his body, beginning to divest himself of his vest and shirt. Kate acted quickly, slapping away his hands so that she could undress him how he'd undressed him, unbuttoning his vest with dexterous fingers, before shoving it off his shoulders and throwing it off to the side somewhere and attacking his shirt, which had much smaller buttons and was much harder to get off. Kate was having a harder time with it.

"Is this expensive?" she asked, her hands stilling on the second button from the top.

"What? Um, not really. I mean, I have more than just this one, but-" he didn't get to finish as Kate ripped open the shirt, sending buttons flying all over her room. Castle groaned.

"That is _so_ hot!" he growled, making Kate giggle as she leaned up to begin laying kisses all over his newly revealed chest, pushing the shirt off his shoulders and to the ground. Castle groaned as her lips and teeth grazed his chest, his hands running through her short hair, encouraging her to go on. Kate smiled against his chest before her hands pushed on him, effectively turning them over so that now _she_ was the one straddling him, rubbing their hips together, sensually, able to feel his arousal even through the layers of their clothing. Castle let out a strangled groan, moving to hold her hips steady.

"Kate, if you keep doing that, then I'm afraid I won't last very long," he warned.

"Then we better get these pants off quick, huh?" she said, grinning as her hands traveled down to his belt, quickly undoing it and pulling it out of the belt loops, tossing it over her shoulder. It took her less than ten seconds to unbutton, unzip, and pull down his pants enough to reach her hand in and find his erection, grasping it with slender fingers and giving it a soft tug. Castle gasped out at the feeling, his own hands practically clawing at her waist, attempting to get the dress completely off of her before he came in his pants like an adolescent. Kate sensed his frustration with the dress and immediately let go of him, smirking at his groan, and stood up, heels having been kicked off long ago, hooking her thumbs into the skirt of her dress and her panties, pulling them both down at the same time, revealing herself completely to his unwavering gaze.

Kate grinned down at his dumbfounded expression lifting one brow. "Your turn," she said, kneeling back down by his feet and making quick work of his shoes and socks before pulling at his pant legs. Castle lifted his hips off the bed to help her, using his own hands to push his pants and boxers towards her until they were completely off, disappearing somewhere in the vicinity of Kate's bedroom door.

Then, finally, they were both completely naked, revealing all to each other, their eyes raking over the other's body, taking in every detail they could manage before it all became too much and Kate found herself throwing herself back onto him, attacking his lips with hers. Castle gladly reciprocated, running his hands all over her body as she did the same, both moaning into each other's mouths as they nipped, sucked, and licked each other's lips, tongues fighting for dominance every now and then.

One of Castle's hands snuck down between their bodies, searching out Kate's heat and finding it immediately, his middle finger stroking over her folds, making the woman on top of him shiver. Castle grinned into her mouth as her hands tightened their hold on his shoulders and her hips rocked into his hand.

"Oh, God, _Rick_!" Kate moaned, making Castle groan at the sound of his first name on her lips. She rarely called him that-actually, has she _ever_ called him anything but his full and/or last name?

Castle didn't have enough time to care as he felt Kate's hand gripping him and giving him a few firm tugs, making him moan into her mouth.

"Protection," he ground out, stilling her hand and removing it from his erection, while, at the same time, removing his finger from her wet heat.

"Birth control," Kate replied, breathlessly, writhing above him as he stroked his erection against her, grinding up so that the bones of their hips met. Kate gasped, her head lolling to rest on his shoulder, her teeth grazing over his collarbone, making him hiss out.

"Doesn't always work," he countered. "Trust me."

Kate groaned and moved her body off him, leaning over to her bedside table and rummaging around in the drawer for a moment before coming out with a foil square, making quick work of releasing the condom from the packaging and rolling it on him.

"Wow, you're good at that," Castle gasped out, wincing at the last second, hoping that he didn't offend her in any way.

"Yeah, well Sex Ed in high school helped," Kate joked, grinning down at him.

Castle chuckled. "God, I hated that class."

"What class? Ed was my first-"

Castle covered her lips with his hand. "Please, don't finish that sentence if you want to put this condom to use." Kate laughed, her tongue coming out to sensually lick his hand, mouth wrapping around his middle finger, the one that he'd had wrapped in her heat just moments ago.

Castle groaned, before removing the finger from her mouth with a resounding pop and moving it to her hip, taking her by surprise as he flipped her over, his thighs resting between hers and pushing them farther apart as he prepared to enter her. But, first, he had to know.

Looking down into her eyes, Castle asked her for the first and last time, "Are you sure about this?"

Beckett nodded, reaching up the stroke his cheek. "I'm sure," she said, knowing that he had to hear it straight from her lips to go on. Castle nodded, smiling down at her, taking her lips in one more soft kiss and effectively swallowing her moan as he entered her for the first time.

Kate shivered and writhed as Castle's length stretched her, making her feel more whole and _complete_ than she had in…_ever_. She'd never felt anything like what she was feeling right now as this man lay above her, connected to her in the most intimate way possible.

And that scared the hell out of her. But it also excited her in a way that she was none too familiar with. The two feelings warred with each other inside her body, making her heart pound and her entire body shake, until she was no longer shaking from fear or excitement, but with need.

Need for him.

"Castle," she moaned, "move…please…"

Castle nodded, moving his hips experimentally, groaning at the pleasure that went up his spine as he pulled almost completely out of her, before stroking all the way in again, making them both call out at the feeling. He did it again, and again, moving faster and faster until their pace was almost frantic, clawing at each other as their hips moved in tandem.

Kate's legs rose to snake around his waist, her heels moving to his ass to shove him faster and deeper inside of her, gasping at the grind of his hips against hers. Castle's reaction was similar, with his teeth digging into her collarbone, soothing the mark with his tongue before making another. She would probably kill him for this later but he couldn't find it in himself to care right at that moment because she felt so damn good and her skin tasted like candy to him and he couldn't get enough of it.

Their pace continued like that for what seemed like hours, days even, but Castle could feel himself coming to the edge and he'd be damned if he let himself come before she found her release. Once again his hand snaked down between him, never losing their rhythm as he began to stroke her clit furiously, whispering naughty words in her ear.

"Come on, Kate," he whispered, breathily, "come for me. Let go, baby, let go. Come on, Kate, let go for me." That was all it took for Kate to go flying, headfirst, over the edge, nails digging into Castle's back as her teeth sunk into his shoulder, muffling her cries.

Castle followed shortly after, spilling everything he had into her, before collapsing on top of her, trying to keep his weight off of her. He was surprised when Kate kept her arms and legs wrapped around him, as if trying to pull him closer to her, feel his weight on her.

"Kate?" he mumbled, after a few moments when his brain was no longer a big puddle of mush.

"Mmm?" she purred, her cheek pressed against his shoulder. Castle chuckled, lightly.

"As warm and cuddly as this feels, I think it would feel even better if my…uh, _Little Rick_, wasn't covered in latex and sperm. Mind if I dispose of the condom? I'll be right back, I swear."

Kate was silent for a moment, then, "Little Rick? Are you serious, Castle?" she snorted, releasing him from her grasp, so that he could get up. He did so, stretching a bit, smiling at the slightly sore muscles that now littered his body. He quickly removed the used condom and made his way to the bathroom to dispose of it.

"I know; he's really not that little, is he? But I thought it sounded the least vulgar," he said, coming back into the room, leaning against the doorway to eye Kate's beautiful body as she lay atop the slightly mussed, yet not quite undone sheets, smiling up at him, looking gloriously rumpled and naked.

"Like what you see?" she asked, seductively.

Castle grinned, nodding. "Very much so," he said, sauntering over to lay back on to the bed, leaning over Kate to kiss her softly on the lips. "Hi, there," he said, softly.

Kate found herself smiling back at him. "Hi," she replied. "Fancy meeting you here."

Castle laughed, kissing her again, before pulling away. "You know, I think it's safe to say that our friendship is effectively ruined."

Kate chuckled and shrugged. "Eh, we weren't that close anyway."

Castle laughed again and reattached their lips, pushing her back down on the bed as they began round two of what was to be a ten round night…or something close to it, at least.

**It took me four days and all my spare time to write this for you, so I really hope you liked it! Please REVIEW and I will be over there…doing…stuff. **

**PS: HOW AMAZING WAS THAT CASTLE EPISODE LAST NIGHT! ASDFGHJKL:JVUVNUWKCWGCCDBSHJCBDSHBVCJH GWBEUIKVF VNI NDHAJD**

**AND THEN THAT PROMO!**

**VUVGNWENRHVUICHEFUCHEIRUWCBR VNIERVWDOKCIWDPJCHBWQHNIKKKC WERBCVUREWCVNREBWVCNIWIJOWQR GJIMWQHGENUQERBHINHCGRVCBWER NHVHERUBVYUGCNIXNWQICWGUQBGC UNEUIRQGVCWEJIHRCVIERVHWEBVH GCHWMJXCIOWMNQGCSDAKJHCVKGCG FJHFVKSHICGVNW**


	9. Ghost Part One

**I have no class and absolutely no life today so here ya go! Enjoy!**

**Ghosts 1x08**

"_What are we playing for?"_

"_Pride…or clothing."_

"_I think I've got a bag of gummy bears."_

"_Shuffle."_

Castle handed Beckett the deck of cards and she snapped the rubber band off of them, allowing the small band to rest as a bracelet on her wrist as she shuffled the cards. She dealt them each two before putting down the rest of the deck and opening up her top drawer, instantly locating the bag of gummy bears and pulling them out, ripping open the bag with her teeth, making Castle's eyes widen.

"Okay, disturbingly, _that _is hot," he commented, causing Beckett to roll her eyes as she distributed the gummy bears evenly, leaving one left over. "I'll flip you for it," Castle said just as Beckett bit the head off and raised one brow. "Heads it is," Castle relented, allowing Beckett to finish off the gummy and continue dealing.

"Comfy with Texas Hold 'Em?" she asked, shuffling them again.

"I'm comfy so long as the cards come from the top of the deck."

"Huh. What you got up your sleeves?"

"Aside from my muscular arms?" Castle waggled his brows at her and Beckett rolled her eyes, smirking slightly. She didn't comment as she dealt out the first three cards, face-up.

A king, a two, and a five.

Beckett uncovered her cards, keeping a straight face as she was met with another king and an ace. She tossed in two of her gummy bears.

Castle almost grinned at the pair of queens he was met with. He threw in a couple of his own bears to mix with Beckett's between them.

Beckett dealt out the next card; another two. She inwardly cursed, but knocked on the table. Castle did the same.

Beckett dealt out the last card and almost smiled but was able to contain herself as she eyed the ace of hearts laid out on the table. She tossed in two more gummies and lifted one eyebrow at Castle, who retaliated with two of his own, grinning.

"Show your cards," Kate ordered. Castle obeyed as she did the same.

Castle had a two-pair of Queens and deuces, while Kate had Kings and Aces, making her the victorious. She grinned at Castle cockily, pulling all eight gummy bears into her own pile. Castle just stuck his tongue out at her, making Kate laugh.

She was about to deal out a second hand when Montgomery showed up at her desk. "Beckett, Castle, go home."

"What?" Beckett asked. "But we still haven't done any of the paperwork," she mentioned, wanting to kick herself as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She felt like the big-mouthed kid who reminded the teacher that he forgot to assign any homework.

"Detectives Ryan and Esposito can handle it. You two went out of state today, returned, and solved case all within the last…six hours. Go home. Quick, before your partners get back." With that, the captain walked out, leaving them both staring, wide-eyed, after him.

Castle grinned at Beckett. "Best. Boss. Ever!"

-Line Break-

They'd packed up quickly, downing the gummy bears in favor of the goldfish Beckett had back at her apartment (which Castle teased her plenty about) and throwing on their coats, making it to the elevator just as Esposito and Ryan came back from booking the suspect.

"Hey," Ryan said, "where are you going?"

Beckett grinned at them. "Don't worry, Kev," she said, "we'll be back," the doors closed, "tomorrow."

Castle snickered next to her.

When they arrived at Beckett's apartment, she went immediately to the cupboard, locating the half a box of stale goldfish and pulling it out, separating fifty fish each into two small bowls and carrying them over to the counter where Castle was sitting on a stool, tapping his hands against the granite countertops. He looked up and stopped tapping, smiling up at her as she approached.

"Nice place you have here," he said, "cozy."

Beckett smiled back, looking around self-consciously at the tiny apartment she'd bought just after making Detective. It was small, only one-bedroom, but it was home. She had enough room for all her furniture and the small pieces of art she'd collected over the years and it was clean enough. Her kitchen, however, was not as well-stocked as Castle's since most of her meals were takeout or frozen, but she always had beer on hand.

"Thanks," she responded, "do you want something to drink?"

"Depends," Castle said, "what are we talkin' here? Scotch? Vodka?"

"I have a couple bottles of Bud Light and a half a bottle of tequila," Beckett offered.

"Hmm…I'll take a Bud, if you don't mind, and I think I'm gonna order so Chinese. Kung Pao?"

"And spring rolls," Kate requested, going over to her fridge and pulling out two bottles.

By the time she returned to the counter after locating a bottle opener and removing the caps from the beers, Castle was already hanging up. She handed him his beer and they got back to their game of Texas Hold 'Em.

Twenty minutes, and about two dozen games later, Beckett holds about eighty of the collective hundred goldfish and Castle somehow only has ten.

"Castle, you should really stop eating the only money you have to play with," Beckett warned, just as there was a knock at the front door. She and Castle eyed each other before they both ran towards the door full speed, shoving at each other with elbows and hands in faces, and somebody (Castle) attempted a childish run-and-trip that went south as he actually ended up taking the fall as Beckett leaped gracefully over him, sticking her tongue out over her shoulder as she reached into her pocket for her wallet, pulling out thirty bucks for the food and a nice tip to the nice Asian woman who handed her the take-out bag with their dinner while Castle pouted from the floor.

"Okay," he said, "you win _this_ time but next time _I'm _paying." He said it like a warning and Beckett just rolled her eyes.

"I don't need you buying me dinner, Castle. I'm more than capable of paying for my own meal."

"As am I but you _always _insist on buying me dinner, anyway. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to buy me into your bed, Detective," Castle said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Beckett, who scoffed.

"I'll have you know I'm still armed," Beckett cautioned.

Castle grinned. "Ooh, and _dangerous_?" he flirted. Beckett pulled out her gun and took it off safety as a warning and Castle put his hands up in surrender.

Beckett grinned. The gun was out of bullets, anyway. She put it back on safety and stuck it in the holster that was still attached to her hip. She never took off the holster before going to bed at night, when she would stick it in her bedside drawer for easy protection.

Castle joined her in the kitchen, where she was placing all the containers out on the counter, and began opening cupboards, searching for her plates, forks, and spoons, finally locating them in the cabinet above the stove. He took out two plates and rifled through her drawers for the silverware, before returning to the counter and handing her a set.

They stocked their plates high before returning to their game, where ten games later, Beckett had all the goldfish and grinned as she popped one by one in her mouth, in between bites of Kung Pao Chicken, across from a pouting Castle.

"You know," Beckett said, "your face will freeze like that."

Castle huffed. "You cheated," he grumbled.

"_How _exactly did I cheat?" Beckett asked, chuckling.

"I dunno but when I find out, you're gonna owe me a lot of goldfish."

"Gee, Castle, I think I might go broke," Beckett deadpanned, chuckling as she finished the last goldfish, returning to her meal soon after. They're silent for a few moments while they eat—and Castle sulks—until Castle's tipping the last drops of beer into his mouth, his pout going even deeper.

"Got anymore beer?" he asked.

Beckett shook her head. "Nope. These were the last two bottles. But I _do _have that tequila. I don't know how it will taste with Chinese food, though…"

"Heavenly," Castle insisted, "trust me." He stood and walked over to the fridge, pulling out the tequila and searching around for some lime, finding a lemon instead. "This will have to do," he said, showing Kate, who shrugged and retrieved her salt shaker from the table and two shot glasses from one of the cabinets.

They placed all the ingredients on the counter between them, Castle slicing the lemon into fourths with a knife before uncorking the Tequila and pouring them each a shot.

"Okay, first one goes down raw," he said, and Beckett nodded, knocking back her shot instantly. Castle's jaw dropped for a second before he composed himself.

"That was hot," he said simply before knocking back his own shot, hissing at the burn going down his throat. "Okay, _that_ was hot," he gasped, his eyes wide. Kate chuckled, shaking her head before pouring them two new shots and picking up the salt shaker, raising her wrist as she caught Castle's eye, never losing eye contact as she licked up her wrist and shook some salt on the wet spot, grinning at Castle's awed expression. He barely registered her handing him the salt so he could do the same. Only Castle licked the space between his thumb and index finger, making it look far more erotic than it should have, and sprinkling the salt on the wetness. Beckett gasped slightly, attempting to hide it with a cough. Castle hid his knowing smirk as he rose his glass in the air.

"To…poker," he toasted.

"To Tequila," Beckett responded, raising her own glass before licking the salt off her wrist, throwing back her shot, mirrored by Castle, and both of them reached for a lemon wedge at the same time, sucking the juices into their mouths and making sour faces at each other at the bitter taste.

"Definitely not a good substitute," Castle huffed and Beckett nodded in agreement.

"Another one?" she asked, holding up the bottle, which had lowered to about a quarter full. Castle nodded, holding out his glass. Beckett poured two new shots, before licking her wrist again and salting the spot. Castle did the same and they raised their glasses in silent toast, licked their salted body parts, and threw back the shots, sucking the last two pieces of lemon and making their puckered faces again.

Castle and Beckett looked at each other that time and laughed.

"Oh, God, Castle," Kate laughed, "you should see your face!"

"_My _face?" Castle chuckled. "You should see _yours_!" He snorted and they both broke down into a fit of laughter.

They may have been drunk at this point.

"Hey," Castle said, suddenly, his face falling, "we're out of lemons."

Beckett's eyes widened. "There's no more in the fridge?"

Castle shook his head. "Nope. That was the only one and I don't think it was exactly _fresh_, if ya know what I mean. Geez, Beckett, when was the last time you visited a grocery store?"

Beckett's eyes widened. "No since…the accident," she said very dramatically, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Okay, so Beckett was_ definitely_ drunk at this point. But that's okay, because so was Castle, who barely registered that anything was off. He even found himself giggling along with her. Soon the two were full out laughter, each leaning towards each other until their faces were inches apart and their breaths were now mingling.

By the time their laughs had subsided, their noses were brushing. Both of them noticed this and both pairs of eyes flew open, though neither made a move to back away from each other. Instead, Kate's mouth spread in a naughty grin.

"Hey, Castle," she huffed sultrily.

"Uh…yeah?" Castle asked, his eyes slightly foggy from the tequila-induced haze.

"Have you ever done a body shot?"

Castle nearly passed out right there.

**Part Two will be here soon! Please REVIEW! Your reviews mean the world to me!**


	10. Ghosts Part Two

**Sorry I made y'all wait so long for this! But here it is! Enjoy!**

**Ghosts Part Two**

Castle woke up to a light flashing in his eye, dryness in his throat, a pounding in his head, and a weight spread over half of his body, with almost no recollection of the night before.

Creaking one eye open, he couldn't help but wonder why his curtains weren't closed like they usually were to keep out the sun and wondered, momentarily, if Alexis had opened them. But that made no sense. Why would his daughter come into his room while he was sleeping, open his curtains and then _not _wake him? And why did he feel so heavy?

Castle turned his head, slightly, ignoring the aching in his head that intensified as he did so, his heart nearly giving out at the short messy brown locks that covered his shoulder but not the face of the woman currently using his chest as a pillow.

Kate. Kate Beckett. Kate _fucking _Beckett was sprawled atop him looking fairly naked. When the _fuck _did this happen?!

Castle searched his mind for the answer, nearly groaning aloud as flashes of memory from the night before came back to him.

"_Have you ever done a body shot?"_ she'd asked and Castle had just stared at her, dumbly, stammering unintelligibly. He doesn't quite remember what his answer had been (though he _does_ remember doing shots off of Meredith and plenty of other girls in college) but that didn't matter because the next second Kate's lips had attacked his and everything else had just fled his mind. All he could think about was how soft her lips felt on his and how sexy the moans and groans were coming from her mouth. He was certain plenty of them were coming from his own mouth, especially when he felt her nails raking through his hair, sending shivers down his spine.

Then, suddenly, her lips left his and Castle practically fell forward trying to find them again with his eyes still shut. Beckett giggled when he opened his eyes, confused, watching her as she backed away, his eyes widening comically as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a form-fitting blue camisole that greatly accentuated her breasts, pushing them together and up, making Castle's mouth salivate at the sight.

Kate caught this and winked at him, pouring another shot in one of the glasses and raising it, almost as in toast, before bringing it to her chest and stretching her neck. "You ready, Castle?" she asked, two seconds before pouring the shot down her neck. Castle's eyes followed the steady trickle down her neck straight into her cleavage where it was pooling a bit in the tight fit of the camisole, his jaw dropping as the liquid spread over the cotton of the top, making it almost see-through.

Beckett cleared her throat and gave Castle an amused smirk when he looked up at her, his eyes hooded. She gave him a daring look and that was all it took for Castle to practically spring forward and attach his lips to her neck, letting his tongue run over the sticky trail left by the Tequila, trailing small sucking kisses all the way down to the valley between her breasts, lapping at the liquid pooled there while Beckett's fingers dug into his scalp and her mouth let out breathy moans and sighs, her fingers running through the gorgeous brown locks of his hair, tugging slightly and relishing in the growls he didn't even know he was emitting.

When he had completely divested her body of all alcohol he pulled away and Kate thought he might be waiting for the next shot but before she could reach for the bottle again, he began pulling off her shirt, placing kisses all up her abdomen and chest, tonguing her nipples through the lacy fabric of her bra. It was something that Sober Castle probably never would have done, but Drunk Castle didn't eve' give a second thought about it.

Likewise, Drunk Kate found it exhilarating and lifted her arms so as to pull the tank top completely off her body.

When their lips reconnected shortly after, Castle remembered helping her remove his own shirt and then picking her up from the barstool and carrying her towards her bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes and knocked over objects in their wake.

Once they'd reached the bedroom, everything had gone by so quickly. They had only been in their underwear by the time Castle laid her down on the bed and Beckett wasted no time in pulling an unopened box of condoms from her end table drawer, ripping it open and handing a small foil square to Castle, who grinned.

"You sure these haven't expired?" he slurred, gaining him an indignant look.

"Shut up," Beckett growled, before attacking his neck, her hands simultaneously working on removing his boxers while he worked on getting her own panties off.

Castle doesn't remember much more after that except for the fact that she felt so _perfect_ around him…and under him…and over him…Jeez! How many times _did_ they do it last night before calling it quits? He made a note to check the count in the box…later…after his head stopped pounding and maybe the woman using him as a human pillow woke up.

He prayed to God, or whoever was responsible for stuff like this, that she would remember last night and not think of it as a mistake. He didn't know if he would be able to handle that. Because, despite what Beckett and most everybody who read the tabloids, his publicist and ex-wife included, he was not the Playboy everybody imagined him to be.

Sure, he'd had his fair share of trysts and one-night stands, he'd had not one but _two _failed marriages, and he was constantly hitting on Beckett, always trying to get her into his bed.

Well, at least that had been the objective in the beginning, when he'd first met the no-nonsense Detective who he was _positive_ had a stick lodged so far up her…well, that wasn't the point. But after working with her these last few weeks, and learning more about her. That there's more than meets the gorgeous hazel-green eye, he's grown to…well, maybe not love her, not quite (because even _he_ knows that falling in love with women on the subway is not _real _love) but he has developed feelings for her. Deeper feelings than even he is really comfortable dwelling on at the moment, but feelings that he hasn't felt in a long time.

It was just as he was thinking this, however, when Beckett decided to stir. Castle watched with bated breath as Kate's eyes fluttered open, taking in her surroundings as she lifted one hand to rub the sleep from her eyes, groaning slightly at the pounding in her own head. Then, suddenly, she tensed, her fist pausing over her eye, before lowering as she laid it back down onto the chest she was currently resting on. Then, slowly but surely, her eyes rose to meet his blue ones, a painfully awkward grin on his face, which turned into a grimace when she practically screeched his name.

"_Castle?!"_ Beckett backed away from him, misreading how much room she actually had and falling back off of the bed with a loud, "oomph!"

Castle hurried to look over the side of the bed, noticing immediately that when Beckett fell she had failed to bring any cover with her so she was now sitting on her ass on the floor, holding her head with one hand, trying to stop the pounding, her body completely exposed to him. Castle could clearly see the tiny blue butterfly tattoo on her hip. Well…slightly _lower_ than just her hip.

It took Beckett a moment to realize just how exposed she was but when she did, she reached out for the sheet and _God knows_ what possessed Castle, but he quickly pulled it out of reach, making Beckett narrow her eyes at him in the most fierce glare he'd ever received from her.

"_Castle!_" Beckett hissed through clenched teeth, trying to cover herself up and simultaneously reaching for the sheet. "Give me that!"

"Why?" Castle heard coming out of his mouth before he could even stop himself. He knew she was going to kill him for this. Hell, she could have a gun stashed anywhere in this apartment and just shoot him between the eyes at a second's notice. He found he didn't really care that much so long as the last thing he saw was that gorgeous—

"Castle!" Beckett growled, getting his attention again. Castle's eyes snapped up to meet her angry ones.

"Wha-?" he asked, dumbly. Kate rolled her eyes before returning her glare to him.

"Will you _please_ give me something to cover up with? _Now_!"

"I don't see why," Castle responded, putting yet _another _foot in his mouth. But it was too late to stop now. "I've already seen you naked and, trust me, that's not a sight I'll soon be forgetting." His eyes glazed over momentarily as he thought about the sight of those perfect—

"Castle!" Beckett hissed again. "Give me something to cover up with so you can actually _focus_! We need to…talk. About what happened here last night." She was pleading with him now, but still Castle was hesitant.

"Only if…only if you don't say that this," he motioned between them, "was a mistake. Because it wasn't a mistake, Kate. Alright?"

"Castle…" Kate started, looking away.

"Promise," Castle pleaded. "_Promise _me you won't say it was a mistake. Please."

Beckett sighed. "Fine. Now will you give me a blanket or something? I'm starting to get cold down here." Castle smirked slightly and threw down the comforting, covering himself with the thin white sheets, scooting back to allow Kate to climb back on. He nearly laughed out loud at the way she'd completely enveloped herself in the comforter so that only her head was poking out. She probably thought there was no chance he'd get distracted by her body now.

Only, with a writer's mind, it was as if he had X-ray vision. He could practically see every single curve and blemish on her body that he'd first seen the night before. Despite the comforter obstructing his vision, he could see everything perfectly in his mind's eye.

"Oh my God, Castle, my eyes are up here!" Beckett's voice sliced into his thoughts and he raised his eyes to meet hers once more.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry in the least. Beckett just rolled her eyes and Castle was sure he could detect a slight smirk on her lips.

They just stared at each other for a few moments, before Castle realized that she was waiting for him to speak while he had been waiting for her. He sighed.

"Do you regret it?" he asked, fearing her answer.

Kate looked away for a moment, took a deep breath and then answered. "Yes," Castle's heart shattered, "but not for the reason you may think…I regret…I regret not being able to remember it," she admitted quietly, still looking away from him. Castle's eyes widened.

"You can't remember it? _Any _of it?" Sure, she had been drunk, but surely not _that _drunk. Either that or he hadn't done a good enough job.

"I can remember…some of it," Beckett admitted with a tiny bit of a blush, "but a lot of it is hazy. I just remember…a lot of screaming," her blush deepened, "and that it was good, _really _good," she was practically sinking her head into the comforter with the rest of her body.

Castle grinned cockily at her. "Does that mean you would like a repeat performance?" he asked, feeling his heart quickly becoming whole again as he waited for her answer. There was a movement in the blanket and Castle was sure it was her head nodding but he couldn't be sure, but then after a moment there was a muffled, "yes," and a wide grin spread over his face.

But before he could move towards her one of Kate's hands appeared from the center of the blanket, stopping him in his tracks. "Wait," she said, "before we go…any _further_, I think we should talk about this," she motioned between them, "and what it means for our 'partnership'," she used air quotes. "Now, I'm sure this isn't what the Captain had in mind when he sent us home yesterday—it _definitely_ wasn't what I had in mind when he sent us home yesterday. And I don't know if I'm quite comfortable with telling him about…well, about whatever _this _is just yet. And there is no way in hell I'm telling Lanie or the boys yet since all that's gonna get me is a lotta 'I told you so's that I _so _don't need right now. That being said, if you decide to tell Martha and Alexis about 'us', then I won't be against it. I just…I kind of don't want anybody else know about us. Not just yet, anyway….thoughts?"

Castle's grin had widened throughout her entire little montage, only grimacing twice when she mentioned his mother and daughter. But the fact that she considered them 'partners', even with air quotes, and the fact that she even _wanted _there to be an 'us'…well, that made him happier than he could express. So instead of voicing his opinion on the matter, he just leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, reveling in the tiny gasp she let out at the feel of their lips meeting. When he pulled back, they were both smiling. "That sounds _perfect_," Castle whispered, "for now, anyway. Now, may I?" he motioned to her blanket and Beckett nodded, opening it slightly to allow him entrance. Castle grinned and used his hands to open it further, wrapping his arms around her naked waist as he attacked her lips, moaning into the kiss as he lay over her.

"This changes nothing," Beckett gasped out between kisses, "you still can't drive…you still have to stay in the car…no gun…and absolutely _no _kissing, hugging, or affection of any kind at the Precinct! Got it?"

Castle grinned. "Got it," he said as he divested himself of his own sheet and went searching for the box of condoms, finding it on the end table, half-empty. "Jeez! We really did a number on this thing last night! How many were in here?"

Beckett shrugged. "I bought the jumbo pack," she said. "You never know when you're going to have company," she winked at him and Castle growled, crowding over her as he snatched a condom out of the box, ripping it out of the wrapper and rolling it over himself. In one swift thrust, he entered her, moaning at how wet she already was for him.

"Oh _God_," Beckett moaned, her nails digging into his shoulder.

Castle grinned cockily. "The confusion is understandable," he said, "but the name is not God. It's Castle. Richard Castle."

"Castle," Beckett growled, "shut up." She bit his neck, hard, and Castle groaned.

"Can do," she moaned as their hips began moving at a frantic pace.

They spent the rest of that morning—and afternoon—going through what remained of a jumbo box of Trojans.

**REVIEWS!**


	11. Little Girl Lost Part One

**New oneshot! This one was a bit tougher, but I am actually going to make a big change and you'll soon see what it is ;-D. Enjoy!**

**1x09—Little Girl Lost**

"**Six months."**

"**Six months **_**what**_**?"**

"**We dated for six months."**

"**I didn't ask."**

"**Yeah, I know…you were **_**not asking**_** very loudly."**

"**I **_**know**_**….I'm like a Jedi like that."**

Beckett rolled her eyes, wishing the elevator would get to their floor already, but for some reason it seemed to be taking forever. She hadn't meant to tell him about her relationship with Will—it'd just popped out before she could stop it. And now she was stuck in a small confined space with Castle until the doors to the elevator opened.

And that was just _awkward._

"He still cares about you," Castle said, trying to fill the awkward silence. Kate rolled her eyes again and this time Castle didn't miss it. "He _does_!" He insisted. "I can tell by the way he looks at you that whatever happened—and I'm not going to ask for details—he wished it hadn't. I mean his leaving and all that. He truly does care."

God, this elevator was taking _forever_! Kate turned and glared up at Castle. "And who says _I _care about _him?_" she hissed. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe _I _was the one who broke it off?"

Castle's eyes widened for an instant at her sudden close proximity but he didn't back down. Instead, he looked her right in the eye. "Of course it did," he said, "but it's too much of a coincidence that he just up and went to Boston around the same time you two broke up, so clearly there are still unresolved feelings there. Feelings that _you_ have for _him_."

"Prove it," Beckett challenged.

Castle grinned. "Prove that you _don't_," he challenged back, not expecting what came next.

Beckett grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling his lips down to hers, crushing their mouths together in a searing kiss. The kiss was only half-unplanned—the other half was planned with only about five seconds notice—and was meant to be a short, lust-filled kiss that would somehow prove that she didn't still have feelings for her ex.

Instead, the kiss was long and quickly went from brutal and bruising to passionate as Castle deepened it, begging permission with his tongue and almost instantly being accepted into Kate's mouth as she, too, lost herself in the kiss, her hands gripping his lapels as she felt his own sneaking up behind her, one hand pressed firmly on her back, bringing their bodies closer, while the other cradled the back of her head, his fingers running through the short tresses of her hair.

Then, suddenly, there was a ding and the elevator doors opened.

"What is wrong with these doors today…" Ryan trailed off as he caught the couple making out in the elevator—recognizing both of them immediately. "Beckett? _Castle_?" he gasped out, immediately gaining the attention of both his superior officer and the consulting detective, both of whom turned around with wide eyes, looking as if they had just been caught making out like teenagers under the bleachers by the Principal.

Well, they were half-right.

Kate's eyes searched the bullpen and she found about a dozen pairs of eyes looking straight at her and, to her horror, one of those pairs belonged to the very man who caused all this; Will Sorenson, whose eyes were wide in part-surprise, part-amusement, and part-disappointment.

"_And _that's how you do CPR," Castle said, attempting lamely to cover it up, "just two breaths and—"

"Castle," Beckett said, sternly, not looking at him.

"Right. Shutting up now," Castle complied.

Kate closed her eyes, silently praying for strength and when she opened them again, everybody had gone back to work, a few officers shooting her glances here and there, while her own partners, Ryan and Esposito, continued to stare at her in surprise—well, _almost_ surprise. (Esposito saw it coming from a mile away; Ryan was a little more clueless.)

Will Sorenson was nowhere to be found.

"So," Kate said, trying for a tone that indicated normalcy, "what do we got on the parents?" She directed the question at Ryan, who was still staring, slack-jawed at her. He snapped out of it quickly at her prompt and began rattling off facts while following Kate to her desk, barely noticing that the detective was only half-paying attention.

And apparently Beckett was able to solve a case with just half the focus she usually dedicated to her work.

They found Angela with her aunt and found out that her mother had orchestrated the whole thing so that she would get custody when she divorced her husband.

Case closed. And this time, Kate mused, there was a living child to show for their efforts. This thought calmed her as she drove home, looking back at the past two days. It had been a while since she worked anything other than homicide and, of course, this particular dalliance had brought back an old flame and caused more than a little drama between her, Castle, and her entire team. Thankfully, the boys had been smart enough not to ask and Montgomery had just let her get away with a simple, meaningful look telling her to handle it.

And Kate, in response, had handled it with about as much grace as well…there really wasn't a much better comparison than that to a bumbling teenager. Kate had gone on to make an even bigger mistake not long after her elevator-kiss with Castle when she allowed Will to kiss her at the door of the break room, only to be caught in the act by Castle, who tried to play it off with a joke, but Kate, a trained detective, could see the hurt shining in his eyes.

He hadn't mentioned it afterwards, however, choosing to ignore it rather than to outwardly dwell on it, she supposed, but Kate had spent far too much time thinking about that kiss and how unremarkable it was in comparison to her lip-lock with Castle.

The kiss with Castle had been passionate, spine-tingling, and intense while the kiss with Will had been…forced. She had _forced_ herself to respond to it—something she'd never had to do with any guy before, let alone an old flame. The kiss had been nice, though it hadn't left a single inch of her body tingling. Not like Castle's had.

Beckett shook her head, trying to get Castle out. When he had asked her out for drinks just a few short minutes ago, she had made up a date so that she wouldn't be forced to deal with the awkward conversation that might ensue over their…she didn't even know _what _to call it without it sounding like it _meant _something to her.

Which it didn't. It was just a simple kiss. Just to get her point across to him that she did _not_ still have feelings for Will which was in fact confirmed by herself after their little impromptu kiss in the break room. No, she didn't have feelings for Will but did that mean she had feelings for Castle now?

If she hadn't kissed Castle before she kissed Will, would it have meant anything to her? Would it have been as spine-tinglingly delightful as her kiss with Castle had been? Or did that kiss with Castle _actually_ mean something?

The look on Castle's face when she had turned down his offer had been almost…sad. Though he covered it up with humor, Beckett could see the almost imperceptible hurt in his eyes, even as they teased each other, ending with her telling him that there was more Nikki Heat in her than he thought.

Looking back on it now, Kate realized that she might have been sending him a message of some sort. She wasn't quite sure what the message might have meant but she'd almost hoped that he'd stop her before she left.

But he didn't.

And now she was driving aimlessly through the city, only half-focusing on the road ahead of her, making random turns and watching out for pedestrians here and there, killing time, she supposed, before returning to her empty apartment to take a hot bath, coupled with a glass of wine and one of _his _books.

Kate sighed, stopping at a red light. Had her life really come to this? Procrastinating returning to the peace and quiet of her apartment (which she so often longed for more of after a long, hard case) to spend some quality time with some of her favorite things.

Was she really craving something—or some_one_—that she was so completely sure she didn't want?

Kate thought on that for a few moments until a rather loud honk from the taxi behind her startled her out of her thoughts and she was forced to move forward, through the newly-green light, her destination firmly changed as she made the next left onto Broome street, hoping that she was not making a mistake.

**Another two-parter for your Easter basket! I can't promise that I am going to have Part 2 up tomorrow because I have some plans that involve a beautiful celebrity who we all know and love, but if anybody can guess WHICH celebrity and what plans I have in the next two hours, I will update with the smutty continuation TONIGHT! So REVIEW!**


	12. Little Girl Lost Part Two

**So, somebody guessed correctly, as you may be able to tell. Tomorrow, I am meeting Stana Katic who will be in New York City for two interviews and I am going down SUPER early just to get a picture and an autograph with her. Wish me luck!**

**Little Girl Lost Part Two**

Kate must have stood at Castle's door for close to five minutes without even moving a muscle when the door opened and she was nearly knocked over by a shorter body. Kate caught herself and the person who's just nearly toppled over her, locking her gaze with a set of bright blue eyes, peeking up at her under red bangs.

"Detective Beckett?" Alexis Castle said, surprised, as Kate released. "Are you here to see my dad?"

Kate smiled and nodded. "Um, yeah, Alexis…is he in?"

Alexis smiled brightly at the detective and nodded. "Yeah, he's right inside, putting away the leftovers from dinner. We ordered in tonight. I'm about to head over to my friend, Paige's, for a sleepover so it'll be nice if somebody's keeping him company."

"Oh, well I just needed to talk to him real quick. I probably won't end up staying long," she was babbling now and she knew it and she suspected the teenager in front of her knew it, as well. It was best just to… "Well, I'll see you later, Alexis. Have fun at your friend's house," Kate offered, with a wistful smile, remembering her own sleepovers with her high school friends.

Alexis thanked her and was on her way, leaving Beckett to walk into the apartment, closing the door behind her as she walked hesitantly into Castle's open kitchen. His back was thankfully turned to her as he was still putting away leftovers and filling the dishwashers with dirty glasses and china and silverware. He heard her walk in, however and she could practically see his smile as he spoke.

"Did you forget something, Sweet…" he turned to see Beckett standing there at his counter, a sheepish smile on her face, "heart," he finished lamely. His eyebrows furrowed as he closed the dishwasher and turned his body to face her head-on. "Detective Beckett? Is everything okay? Do we have another case? Is it my mother?" His eyes widened almost comically in horror and Kate had to laugh at that, feeling slightly at ease.

"No, it's not your mother, Castle…why? Is she up to something that I should know about?" she joked, easily falling into their playful banter despite the awkward situation she'd placed herself in.

Castle shrugged. "My mother probably has a dozen things going on that the police should know about but _I _don't even know about them and, frankly, I'm not about to ask."

Beckett chuckled, feeling even more of the pressure that had been building in her chest dissipate. "Good idea," she said, smiling up at him. They shared eye contact for a few moments before she broke it, looking down at her hands which were folded neatly on top of the counter.

They were silent another few moments until Castle spoke up.

"I thought you had a date…"

Beckett sighed, chancing a glance up at him. He didn't look hurt or disappointed in the least; just intrigued.

She shrugged. "It was canceled," she lied, not quite willing to admit that she'd made up the date to get out of drinks with him, which would have made no sense since she was currently standing in his kitchen.

"Oh, well that's too bad," Castle said, "but it still doesn't explain why you're here…not that I'm complaining," he shot her a smirk, "so why _are _you here, Detective? Did you miss my charming smile and all-over rugged handsomeness?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Castle," she snorted.

"Oh, you have no idea, Kate," Castle mumbled, his eyes going wide as he realized what he just said. Kate's snapped towards him, her own hazel eyes wide in shock, nearly laughing as all the color rushed to the usually cocky writer's face. "Um…what I mean to say is…well…I…I just…please don't kick my ass!"

Kate laughed out loud, all the stress from the day draining out of her, as she smirked at him, stepping around the counter with a predatory look in her eyes. "Give me _one _reason why I shouldn't, Castle," she challenged, stepping towards him, causing Castle to back away from her with genuine fear in his eyes. His back hit the fridge as he was stumbling for an answer.

"Uh…um…paperwork?" he said, lamely, and Kate paused, pretending to think it over just two steps away from him. She lifted her hands like a scale as if weighing the pros and cons, then threw both her hands back as if throwing away the scales and took one step closer to Castle, nearly laughing out loud as he flinched away from her and cupped both hands over his crotch, sure that was where she was bound to start her attack.

"What's the matter, Castle?" Beckett asked. "Mr. Bestseller is all out of comebacks?" She lifted one brow in amusement.

"Please just…try to steer clear of my face," Castle pleaded, creaking one eye open, comically.

Kate smirked and felt the heat rush to her face as she got even closer to him. And just before their lips connected for the second time—nearly knocking Castle over in surprise—she mumbled, "No promises…"

Castle's eyes widened as he felt Kate's lips press down on his as one of her hands rose to cup his cheek, her thumb smoothing over the shallow laugh lines on his face, her mouth unrelenting on his until he began to kiss her back, his own hands snaking around her hips, pulling her more firmly to him.

This kiss was nearly twice as passionate and uninhibited as their last one, lips bruising and hands roaming, neither making any moves or even attempts to slow it down or move away from one another. Kate pushed Castle up against the fridge, her hands running straight into his hair, pulling his head to the side as she began to move from his lips down his jaw, peppering kisses on his neck, running her teeth over his pulse, making him groan and pull her even closer.

But then, suddenly, something must have gone off in Castle's head because then he was pulling Beckett's mouth away from his neck, holding her face in his hands as he searched her lust-glazed eyes.

"Do you want this?" he asked. "I mean…do you want…me?" Kate's eyes cleared at the question and she found herself nodding, her heart pounding in her chest as if it were about to break through her ribcage.

"Do _you_?" she asked on a whisper.

Castle nodded vigorously. "Definitely," he said before reattaching their lips, slowly beginning to move towards his room as he began to unfasten the zipper on Kate's jacket, removing it and throwing it somewhere to the left of them and then starting on Kate's shirt, his fingers clumsily unbuttoning it as her own hands worked on the hem of the casual t-shirt he was wearing, attempting to divest him of his before he could return the favor. Their clothes ended up leaving a trail through the living room, office, and right into his bedroom until they were in nothing except for his boxers and her lingerie, which consisted of a pair of light blue lace boy shorts and a matching bra that took Castle's breath away as he lay her down on his bed.

"God, you're gorgeous," he gasped, leaning down to rain kisses on her neck, moving down over her chest, pushing one of the cups aside so he could take one hardened peak into his mouth, making Beckett moan as he ran his tongue and teeth over it, working the other one with his thumb before switching and giving it the same attention. Kate, meanwhile, ran her fingers through his hair, her nails scratching his scalp lightly whenever he bit down on her nipple, then pulling when he sucked on it, all the while her hips grinding up against his, begging for more friction.

"Castle…" Beckett moaned, trying to bring him back up to her lips. Castle smiled up at her from his spot on her chest before crawling up her body, reattaching their lips in a heated kiss as he worked on removing her bra, throwing it somewhere over his shoulder when he finally got it off.

"Have I ever told you what wondrous creations your breasts are?" Castle said in between kisses as his hands roamed over the breasts in question, tweaking her nipples and cupping them in his large palms.

Kate attempted to roll her eyes but failed as they rolled back in her head as one of Castle's hands stealthily snuck under her panties, his middle finger running right over her clit, teasing her as he ran it over her slit, never allowing it to part her folds.

Kate attempted to buck into it, trying subtly to let him know what she wanted but Castle's hand moved with her hips, slipping just out of reach every single time, effectively frustrating Kate.

"Castle," she moaned, trying desperately to make it sound like a growl with no success. "_Please_," she breathed in his ear, nibbling on his lobe.

Castle groaned and slanted his mouth over hers, his tongue intruding on her mouth as his finger finally entered her, making Kate cry out against his lips as her hips bucked up, practically sobbing at the fast and unrelenting rhythm that Castle set almost immediately.

Castle pulled back to watch as Kate slowly began to unravel, her eyes opening and closing as his fingers pumped into her, going faster and faster as his thumb pressed little circles down on her clit. Kate's moans grew louder and higher until she was practically crying out in pleasure, her hips losing the rhythm that they had set and Castle took this as a sign that she was just about to go over the edge, so without hesitation, he quickened his pace and increased the pressure his thumb had on her clit, leaning forward to breathe in her ear.

"Let go, Beckett," he husked, "come on. Let go. Give in, Beckett. Come on…come on, _Kate_," her name was not so much spoken as breathed out, _literally_, against her cheek, but that seemed to be all it took because the next thing Castle knew, she was tightening around his fingers, and crying out his name, as well as a few choice curses and prayers.

Kate's body shook with tremors, her arms wrapping themselves around Castle's shoulders, nails scratching down his back as she fought to come back down from her high.

When her tremors had subsided, she opened her eyes, looking into Castle's gentle blue eyes, sparkling with mirth. Kate smiled warmly at him before leaning up to kiss him gently, moaning into his mouth.

"Castle, that was…incredible," she sighed, unashamed. Castle grinned proudly at her and leaned down to nuzzle her nose.

"Just think," he said, "what I can do with _other_ parts of my body."

**And now it is up to your imaginations! Evil, huh? LOL! Please REVIEW! I gotta get some rest!**


	13. A Death in the Family

**Okay, so this one is going to be a little harder than all the rest, but I'll try to do it justice. Here goes nothing…**

**1x10 A Death in the Family**

"_**Castle, what's going on?"**_

"…_**it's about your mother."**_

For a moment, Beckett was silent, just staring at him, a range of emotions playing out across her face, her brow furrowed in confusion, then her eyes narrowed in anger.

"_What _about my mother?" she asked, slowly. Castle glanced away and Beckett's eyes widened. "You looked into my mother's case, didn't you?" Castle refused to look at her so Beckett grabbed his chin roughly, her nails digging into the skin of his jaw, bringing his face up to look into her eyes. "_Didn't _you?" she demanded.

Castle sighed and nodded. Beckett let go of him. "I had a friend of mine look into it; he's a forensic pathologist. I figured if anybody could find anything new, it was him. And, Beckett, he _found _something!"

"I don't care! I _told _you that I didn't want to get into it again. I told you that I was done with it! And _now _I'm done with _you._" With that, Beckett turned on her heel and began down the hallway, back towards Will's hospital room. Castle caught up with her quickly, jogging in front of her and blocking her way.

"_Please_, Beckett, just hear me out. I don't care if you never want to work with me again. I don't care if you never even want to _see _me again. I'll get out of your life, entirely, if that's what you want, but I just want you to hear what I have to say. This information; it's important, okay? It may be the key to finding your mother's murderer. I just…I just want you to listen to me for a minute, just let me give you the information, and then you'll never see me again except on Page Six. Okay? Please, Beckett." His deep blue eyes were imploring her, not asking for forgiveness, just momentary compliance.

For a few endless moments, Beckett seemed at war with herself. Her complete and total distrust of Castle going up against the insatiable need buried deep within her to know, without a shadow of a doubt, who had taken her mother from her. She always knew she wasn't done with her case, despite the years of therapy and the countless hours she spent telling herself that solving her mother's murder wouldn't bring her back. But it wasn't about bringing her mother back, Beckett knew that. It was about bringing her killer to justice.

And that is why Beckett looked Castle in the eye and nodded. "Fine," she hissed, "tell me what you found out, but after this, I _never _want to see you again. After this, we are _done._"

Castle nodded. "Understood. Um…I-I have the file at my place and I think it might be better to show you than to tell you, so—" Castle didn't get to finish his sentence as Beckett came at him with a mean right hook, catching him completely off-guard.

Several nurses and patients paused in their tracks the second Kate's fist connected with his jaw, and Castle was knocked back several feet, his eyes wide as he took in Kate's furious expression, her eyes narrowed at him in pure anger. She was shaking off her fist, curling and uncurling her fingers to make sure none were broken, that all the bones in her hand were still intact. They were; just a little sore, perhaps.

"Okay," Castle said, holding his jaw. "I deserved that. I deserved a hell of a lot more than that, but let's make it to my apartment and look at the file before you go knocking me out." He had been going for humor but Beckett didn't even crack a smile. She was still glaring at him, her arms now crossed. "Um…why don't you go get your things and meet me back at my place? Say goodbye to Sorenson and all that." Kate nodded, her glare never fading, before she turned and made her way back to the FBI agent's room. Castle watched her go, still rubbing his jaw, before turning and making his way toward the elevator, his heart feeling like it was made of lead.

-Line Break—

Beckett arrived at Castle's loft less than twenty minutes after he did, but it was still enough time to hand Martha his platinum American Express and have her whisk Alexis off for a weekend of pampering. Neither one of them needed to see him have his ass handed to him by Beckett.

Castle opened the door just slightly, peeking out nervously at Beckett. "You don't have your gun do you?" he asked.

"I'm a cop, Castle," Beckett growled, "I _always _have my gun."

"Well, will you promise you won't use it on me?" Castle asked.

"No."

"Aww, come on, Beckett! I'm okay with you using me as a punching bag but I am _really_ not okay with ending up in the hospital with a bullet wound in my crotch…or having to explain it to my daughter. Or my mother, for that matter." Castle shuddered.

Beckett rolled her eyes, biting back a smile. "_Fine_, Castle. I won't shoot you. Now, can you let me in, please?"

Castle nodded and opened the door all the way, not missing the slightly concerned glance Beckett shot at his jaw. "Geez, Castle," she commented, nonchalantly, "Did I really hit you that hard?"

The left side of his jaw was a myriad of colors, ranging from a dull blue to a bright purple in the center. Castle shrugged. "It looks worse than it is. It's just a bit tender, is all." He grabbed a bag of frozen peas and held them against his cheek. "Veggies help."

This time Beckett couldn't hold back her smile as she shook her head, walking further into the apartment and depositing her purse and jacket onto Castle's couch. The second she made eye contact with Castle, however, she frowned, giving him a death glare, and placed her hands on her hips, expectantly.

"Well," she said, "where's the file? I don't have all day."

Castle sighed and picked up a plain manila folder off the counter, walking around to hand it to her. Beckett reached out with her right hand automatically before wincing and grabbing the file with her left instead. Castle noticed her sudden favoring of her less-dominant hand but wisely kept quiet about it.

As Beckett looked over the file she'd no doubt seen thousands of times, Castle watched her face, watched as it darkened at the sight of her mother's dead body, the stab wounds marring her pale skin. Beckett took a deep breath before looking back up at him.

"So what is this new information you have for me?" she asked, her face a mask of steely indifference.

Castle took a deep breath, pressing the peas harder against his sore jaw, before pointing to the photo of Johanna Beckett's stab wounds. "You see these here? One of these went into her kidney. It was twisted, sending her into shock; intentional. The other two…they were just for show."

Beckett's eyes widened and she looked up at Castle. "In-intentional? So it wasn't just…"

"It wasn't just gang violence," Castle finished for her, grimly. "Somebody planned this out. And they carried out the same method of killing with three other victims. All of whom were connected to your mother. There's a deeper meaning here, Kate, and this—what we found here—is going to lead you to understanding it."

Beckett just stared at the file for a long moment, taking in this new information. She was so much closer to solving her mother's murder. If she just…

"No," Beckett said, closing the folder and slamming it roughly on the counter, sliding it away from her. "No, I can't, Castle. I _can't_ go back there, again. I can't spend any more time thinking about this, _obsessing _over it. I-I can't bring her back. Solving this case won't give me back my mother. It'll just show me things that maybe I was better off not knowing in the first place. Things I never wanted to know about my mother's life. I'm sorry, Castle, but I can't do this." Tears were falling from Beckett's eyes by now and she was furiously wiping them away with the backs of both hands, wincing whenever she used her right hand. Castle noticed this and grabbed her right wrist, careful not to shake it too hard or press on her fingers, which were black and blue and a bit swollen.

"Hey," he said, gently, "let me look at that."

Beckett tried to pull her hand away. "It's fine, Castle. Just a little banged up from your iron skull." Castle grinned but didn't relinquish his hold on her hand.

"I'm sorry about that and once I get you some protective gear, you can have another go at it and pound me 'til I have no more teeth, but right now let me wrap that up for you." He began to pull her, by her wrist, into the living area, and Beckett was well past the point of trying to stop him, so she just let him lead her and sit her down on the couch while he went off in search of antiseptic and bandages and pulled out another bag of frozen veggies—green beans, this time—out of the freezer.

He returned to her with all of these supplies in his arms and sat next to her on the couch, taking her hand into his gently, wincing at the slightly broken red skin on her knuckles. He looked up at her, apologetically. "Sorry about this," he said. Beckett thought he was apologizing for hurting her hand with his fist—which was laughable—but then he took a cotton ball with some antiseptic and dabbed it over the cuts, making Beckett hiss out in pain. Castle grimaced. "Again, so sorry."

Beckett took a deep breath. "You shouldn't be," she said, "My hand is only like this because I punched you in the jaw. I should be the one apologizing."

Castle shook his head, firmly. "No, I deserved it. I shouldn't have been sticking my nose where it didn't belong, especially after you specifically told me not to. You have nothing to apologize for. In fact, you could have done a lot worse."

"Yeah, I should have, too."

"Can't argue with that," Castle mused, grinning up at her. His face turned serious for a moment. "But, really, Beckett, I'm sorry for…for doing what I did. I should have just listened to you and left it alone. I betrayed your trust and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, even if you _do_ want to end our partnership."

Beckett's face softened at the sincere apology, something she'd been absolutely sure Castle was incapable of. She gave him the signature Beckett eye roll and sighed. "I forgive you," she said, begrudgingly, trying to play it off like she was doing this reluctantly, but she couldn't help the hammering in her heart as she saw the gratitude at her apology written all over his face, his blue eyes shining in thanks.

Castle just grinned at her before looking back down at her injured hand, beginning to wrap it up in the bandages, doing it expertly and carefully, before tying a little bow at her wrist to keep it in place. "There you go," he said, "good as new."

"Yeah," Beckett said, "for a mummy. When did you learn to wrap bandages like this? It looks like something Lanie would have done."

Castle grinned, proudly. "Really? Thanks! Alexis went through this whole climbing face when she was about eight. I swear that kid would have climbed to the top of the Empire State Building if I'd let her. But climbing up also meant getting back down somehow, and when she wasn't able to climb back down, she often tried jumping. But my little girl wasn't always graceful or as catlike as she is now, which meant twisted ankles and sprained wrists for about six months. But in those six months I became Dr. Daddy and adept at wrapping all my baby's boo boos. And kissing them better. Which reminds me," he made a grab for Beckett's wrist and she pulled it away, laughing.

"Not gonna happen, Castle," she said, shaking her head.

Castle shrugged, not really expecting her to comply, anyway.

"Suit yourself," he said, "but I feel I must warn you, my lips are magic. Just ask Alexis. She hasn't had one problem with her wrists or ankles or any of the other boo boos I've ever laid my lips on."

"And that obviously has nothing to do with the fact that she's not eight years old and falling out of trees anymore, does it?" Beckett deadpanned, grinning.

Castle shrugged. "It's possible," Castle said, "but what I said is more probable. I have magic lips, Beckett, and you are seriously missing out."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "I think I'll live." She looked down at her hand, flexing it, before grabbing the frozen green beans he'd brought over and laid them over her injury, sighing at the relief they brought.

They were silent for a few moments before Castle spoke again. "So, where do we stand now?" he asked. "I mean, am I still going to be riding along with you or…do you still just want to punch my face in."

Beckett smirked. "I _always_ want to punch your face in," she teased, "but yeah, I don't see why you can't keep helping out with the cases, so long as you promise you'll never look into my mother's case again."

Castle nodded, solemnly. "Cross my heart and hope to die," he said, making an 'X' over his chest.

Beckett grimaced. "I hate that expression."

"I promise," Castle said firmly. "No more Nosy Castle…at least where your mother's case is concerned."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "I should go," she said, "check back in with Will. Make sure he's not giving the nurses any problems."

Castle's face visibly darkened at the mention of the man's name, but he hid it with a smirk. "Oh yeah, don't want Mr. Judgemental causing a fuss. Say hi to your boyfriend for me, by the way."

Beckett glared at him. "He's _not _my boyfriend, Castle," she hissed at him. Castle put his hands up in surrender.

"Point taken. We don't want you injuring your other hand now, do we?" Beckett rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "He still likes you, though," he said, not knowing when to just shut up. "He's been trying to get into your pants since the Candela case. I think he wants to get back together."

"Yeah? Well, who says _I _want that? Hmm? Don't you think it should be my choice, as well?"

"Well, of course," Castle said, "it's always the lady's choice. I was just saying—"

"Do _you _think we should get back together, Castle? Is that what you're aiming at here? Do you want me to be swept off my feet by Will Sorenson? Do you want me to become _Mrs. _Will Sorenson? Is that what you're trying to tell me here?" She was now looking him straight in the eye, that angry expression of hers back on her face. She looked like she was about to pummel him…again.

"Hey, hey…relax, Beckett. I didn't mean anything by it. All I want is for you to be happy; that's it. And if Will makes you happy then I think you should definitely—"

For the second time that night, Beckett physically shut Castle up, mid-sentence, in a way that he was not expecting. Only this time it wasn't with her fist, but with her lips on his, her tongue intruding on his mouth as her lips assaulted his. Castle was stupefied, too stunned to even respond for the longest time before slowly, tentatively, he began to kiss her back, dropping the bags of peas in his hand to the floor in order to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he moaned into her mouth.

Beckett's own bag fell to the floor but neither of them paid it any mind as she ran her fingers roughly through his hair, ignoring the pain burning in her knuckles as she felt the soft locks of hair in between her fingers.

Castle had no idea what brought this on but he wasn't about to question why Kate Beckett's mouth was ravaging his own, something he'd been dreaming of for months now. It wasn't until Beckett's hand went to cup his jaw that he backed away, wincing in pain. Beckett's eyes widened at that, but more in sympathy than surprise. She grimaced. "Are…are you okay?" she panted, gingerly touching his bruised jaw.

Castle nodded, his eyes widening at the gentle touch, which was in total contrast with the way she had been attacking his lips. "Yeah," he said, breathlessly, "just a little tender. Beckett, what _was _that, if I may be so frank? I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything, but why—"

He was cut off by Beckett's lips again as she leaned back in, only this kiss was much more gentle than before, almost a whisper against his lips compared to the last one. When she pulled back, she was smiling. She leaned her forehead against his, looking deep into his eyes.

"Will won't make me happy, Castle," she said softly. "He'll only make me more miserable. I mean, he practically moved to Boston without so much as a word or even a phone call but you…you check in with me on almost everything and yes, it can be annoying at times, but it proves you care enough to let me know what's going on. And Will is so…serious. He jokes _sometimes _but…but it's not like you. You try to make everybody smile _all _the time. You know when it's appropriate—well, for the most part, anyway. And as egotistical and self-centered as you _can _be, you're also very sweet and selfless when it matters. Like now."

"_Now_?" Castle asked, furrowing his brow.

Beckett nodded. "My mother's case. You could have kept what you learned to yourself and pursued it on your own, never letting me know what you were doing, but you didn't. You came right out and told me, despite what you knew was going to happen, and then just now, when I told you exactly _why _I didn't want to get into it, why I didn't want to go back to obsessing over it, you put it to rest, no questions asked. And now, with Will, with you telling me that all you want is for me to be happy, even if that means you won't have a chance with me…it's the sweetest thing anybody has _ever _said to me. Which is why I don't want Will…I want _you_."

Castle grinned. "Really?" he asked her, his eyes lighting up. Beckett nodded, reaching up to stroke the side of his jaw not bruised by her hand.

"Really, just…don't tell the boys about us just yet, okay? I'll never hear the end of it."

Castle's grin widened. "I love hearing you say that; us. It's especially better in this context." He leaned down and kissed her lips, smiling into the kiss, before pulling back. Beckett was smiling, too, looking happier than Castle had ever seen her.

"So," she said, "you said something about magic lips…they don't seem very magic to me," she said, grinning teasingly. Castle grinned wolfishly, before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"They don't work on other lips," he whispered, "but they do wonders on body parts." Castle's grin widened as he felt her shiver.

"I'd like proof of that," she whispered back, making Castle groan. The next thing she knew, she was slung over Castle's shoulder like a ragdoll as he headed towards his bedroom. She didn't even know how that happened but as soon as she realized it, she began hitting his back. "Castle! What the hell are you doing?! Put me down!"

"Nuh-uh," Castle replied, stubbornly, "you said you want proof so I'm going to give you proof. It's demonstration time!"

Kate laughed out loud as she allowed him to carry her the rest of the way into his room, before he deposited her gently on his bed, being very careful of her hand. He stood at the foot of the bed, looking down on her, predatorily, before pushing her back to lie down and climbing over her, making his way up her body until they were face to face. Castle leaned down to kiss her softly, smiling against her lips as she moaned into his mouth. He brought one hand up to cup her cheek, stroking his thumb just under her eye before detaching their lips and using his hands to gently angle her chin up so that he had more access to her neck, raining kisses down the line of her jaw, moving gradually down her body as his fingers worked on divesting her of her clothes.

He removed her blue sweater first, kneeling above her to pull it off her body and tossing it somewhere in the dark recesses of the room, before diving back to start working on the spaghetti strap tank top she had on underneath, kissing the skin he revealed as he began to push up the hem, his lips attached to her abdomen, his tongue peeking out to taste her skin. His eyes fell on a small stud protruding from her belly button and his eyes widened.

"Why, Detective Beckett," he purred, "I never pegged you for the type to wear a _naval ring._" He grinned up at her, raising one eyebrow. Kate just laughed and shook her head, pushing his head back down with her hand as if to tell him 'don't stop'.

Castle got the message and continued his journey up her body, kissing every inch of revealed skin. In the process he revealed a black lacy bra, which made him moan and thank the high heavens for all things lacy. He helped her sit up so she could remove the offending tank top, throwing it over his head before attacking her chest, biting and sucking her nipples through the thin material, his moans sending vibrations throughout her entire body. Kate writhed beneath his 'magic' lips, her good hand running clumsily through his hair, tugging and scratching as his mouth devoured her. Her legs spread wider for him, her hips rising to rub against him, putting pressure right where she needed it…and where _he _needed it.

Castle's groans reverberated throughout her body as her pressed his mouth harder into her chest, running his tongue along the top of her chest as his hands worked to undo the front clasp of her bra, his mind doing a little victory dance as he finally got it undone and was able to attack her breasts with no barriers. Beckett moaned at the feeling of his wet mouth closing over one aching breast, her back arching up into his mouth, her hand pulling him roughly down over her as her hips continued to move against his, working herself towards orgasm.

All it took for Beckett to go over the edge were was few carefully placed nips and just a little more pressure right where she needed it…and before she knew it, she was screaming out his name as she rode out that wave of ecstasy, undulating her hips against his and tugging his mouth back to hers, kissing him with all the passion and emotion she could muster up, biting down on his lower lip and making him groan into her mouth in the process.

When Castle pulled back, he was grinning. There was a tiny smile on Beckett's face and even through half-lidded eyes, she looked completely and utterly…blissful; like she was floating back to Earth on a cloud. She smiled up at him, on hand still buried in his hair, a beautiful smile on her face as she took in his cocky grin. For the first time, however, she didn't worry about inflating his ego because, really, he deserved to have it inflated after what he just did without removing either of their pants.

"Wow," she said, softly, "your lips really _are _magic."

Castle grinned. "You ain't seen nothin' yet," he said, before attacking her lips with a new fervor, planning on every single way to show her just how magical his lips truly were.

It would take all night, if not years, and he was perfectly fine with that.

**That is the end of Season One! Yay! REVIEW!**


	14. Deep in Death Part 1

**Let Season Two BEGIN!**

**2x01 Deep in Death**

"_If we're not going to see each other again, then you deserve to know; I'm very, very sorry."_

"_Castle…?"_

Castle turned back, looking at Beckett expectantly. Even with his apology, he was sure she wouldn't ask him back to the Precinct. He'd violated her trust, after all. But as much as he wasn't expecting her to give him permission to start shadowing her once again, he also wasn't expecting what came out of her mouth next.

"Do you want to stick around and maybe get a drink?" Beckett asked, looking almost nervous. But…_no. _Beckett—_Detective Kate Beckett—_didn't get nervous. No way in hell. But…there was a slight pink hue coloring her cheeks. Castle must have taken too long to answer her because she turned back to her work, avoiding his gaze. "Or not," she said, the pink tingeing her cheeks deepening. "I have paperwork to do here, anyway…"

Castle shook his head, blinking, before belatedly responding. "I know a place," he said, his voice gravelly. He cleared his throat. "For drinks," he clarified when she looked up quizzically, "I know a place."

They just stared into the other's eyes for a moment, neither breathing nor looking away, before the smallest of smiles graced Beckett's lips. She nodded. "Sure," she said, "just let me finish up these forms and then we'll go." Castle nodded, making his way back over to Beckett's desk and sitting down in his chair, smiling as he watched her sign and date paperwork.

After five minutes of uninterrupted staring, Beckett spoke without looking up. "Castle," she said, "what have I said about staring?"

"That it's creepy and unnecessary," Castle recited like a schoolboy, grinning and batting his eyelashes at her. Beckett looked up and couldn't help but grin and roll her eyes. He was such a child sometimes.

She was finished with forms, anyway. Beckett signed the last one with a flourish, before closing the folder and standing up. She made her way to Montgomery's office, surprisingly finding it empty and dark. The door was unlocked, however, as always, so she placed the file on his desk for him to look over in the morning and walked back out to meet Castle. She was only half-surprised to see that he already had her coat ready for her.

"Ready to go?" he asked, holding it out to her. Beckett nodded and smiled in thanks as he helped her into her coat, trying to suppress the slight shiver that ran through her body as she let herself think, momentarily, about the fact that her favorite author—a man that she had, in fact, admired and lusted after before and even _after _meeting him—was currently helping her into her jacket as they got ready to go out for a drink. Despite the fact that she now knew Richard Castle for nearly a year, knew how much of an immature ass he really was, she still got that slightly star struck feeling whenever he was around and she stopped to think about how she'd been reading his books for over a decade now, and had even shown up at a book signing or two, just hoping to get a glimpse of him.

And now he was writing a book series _based _on her.

This shit would be absolute _gold _for a TV series, but it wasn't a TV series; it was her life. And her life was pretty fucking fantastic right now. But she would never let _him _know that.

Because he was an egotistical, self-centered, big-headed jackass…sometimes. But, sometimes, like tonight, he was more self-aware and kind of…sweet. After all, he'd come back just to say that he was sorry, probably not expecting anything for it other than her acceptance of his apology, or probably not even more than her acknowledgement.

And that was why, Beckett told herself, she had invited him out for a drink. To let him know that she accepted his apology and maybe she would let him help her out with just a few more cases in the future. Maybe. If he could prove he was worthy of it.

It was also the reason she allowed him to keep his arm as he guided her with his hand on the small of her back towards the elevator and kept it there until they were outside in front of her car. He separated from her as he climbed into the passenger side and Beckett walked around to the driver's side, listening to his instructions on how to get to this place he knew a couple dozen blocks away before starting the car and taking off. She turned the radio to some jazz station as she listened to his directions and his ongoing commentary on which shops had the best pizza and which stands had the greatest hot dogs and which parks he used to take Alexis to.

Kate smiled at his boyish enthusiasm as he regaled her with tales of Alexis's youth in between turn here's and go there's. He shared the adorable little quirk Alexis used to have of falling asleep in random places while they were out and remembered the story of her getting lost in a mall from years ago. She was glad that he'd found her that day and that she hadn't turned out to be kidnapped because she's quite sure _that_ Richard Castle wouldn't be the same man sitting next to her now, smiling widely as he described baby Alexis in a Princess Leia costume at some Comic Con they went to years ago.

Finally, they seemed to arrive as Castle pointed out a parking space on the street. Beckett immediately took it, parking expertly before shutting off the car and getting out. Before she even made it around the car, Castle was already depositing coin after coin into a parking meter. Beckett didn't even bother to point out the fact that with her police plates, she wasn't likely to get a ticket. Not to mention the fact that she could cover her own parking costs.

She would let him have this one.

She stood by patiently, waiting as he slipped the last coin into the meter before her turned to her with a smile. "We have two hours," he informed her. Beckett nodded. She was sure that would be enough time to have a drink or two and maybe something to eat. She'd forgotten to eat lunch and now she was starving.

"Lead the way," she instructed Castle, who nodded and once again placed his hand on her lower back, leading her down the street towards what looked to be the opening for a subway but was, in actuality, a staircase leading to…

"The Old Haunt," Beckett read, looking up at the sign above their heads. She turned to look at Castle, who was grinning up at the sign, his eyes cloudy, almost in memory of something…

Without speaking, he led her down the steps, opening the heavy oak door for her at the bottom and allowing her to precede him into the old-timey bar. Beckett's eyes widened as she entered the bar, looking around at all the century-old memorabilia and the old-fashioned interior of the place. There was a slightly older-looking man playing piano a little ways down the center and a large bar off to the right side. There were boots round around the bar from the left side all the way to the back center wall, next to a door that Kate assumed was the kitchen. There were also tables scattered around the bar with a few men in shirts and ties sharing a drink as they talked business or sports. Young men and women dressed in old-timey outfits served drinks and a bartender mixed them at the bar, handing them out to couples and men that may have had one too many.

Castle made his way immediately to the piano player, sharing a smile with the older man as he walked up. The man played a fast, car chase tune as Castle approached and Castle chuckled, placing a crisp green bill into the fish bowl atop the instrument. "Always a pleasure, Eddie," he greeted, patting the man's back. The man nodded to him and continued playing, switching back to ragtime music.

Beckett watched with barely veiled amusement, following as Castle led her to the bar. He took her coat before she sat down and made his way over to a couple of hooks on the adjacent wall, hanging them up in their sight before rejoining her. Beckett had already ordered a Heineken and Castle ordered another before turning to her and asking if she wanted to order food as well. Beckett nodded, feeling her stomach grumble at the mere mention of nourishment. Castle asked for two menus as the bartender handed them their beers and he nodded, reaching under the bar for two laminated menus and handed them over. Castle and Beckett thanked him and he nodded before turning to tend to another customer.

As they looked over their menus, Castle kept sneaking glances at Beckett over the top of his, wondering if she was one of those girls that would choose one of only three salads on the menu over the vast array of greasy burgers and snack food they had on the menu, despite the old-timey theme. (The Old Haunt was a bar like any other and so they didn't focus too much on the food they served as much as they did the alcohol.) Castle wouldn't mind if she was the salad type of girl, but considering how rarely he saw her eat, he was worried for her health and though salads _are_ considered healthy, they are not the most filling. _Especially _not bar salads.

So he was relieved, to say the least, when Beckett ordered a double cheeseburger with onion rings and a second Heineken. Castle's eyebrows shot up at that order and Beckett looked at him expectantly when he failed to follow it after a few moments. Castle cleared his throat and said, "I'll have what she's having," before handing back the menu. Beckett rolled her eyes as the bartender walked away to deliver their orders to the cook.

"Real original, Castle," she teased, taking one last sip of her beer before placing the bottle back on the bar. "Tell me," she said, "_how many_ bestsellers have you written?"

Castle scowled and stuck out his tongue, making Beckett giggle. _Whoa, that's new…_

Castle cleared his throat. "I was just surprised because…well, usually the women I hang out with lean more towards the salads side of the menu…"

"Surprise, surprise," Beckett deadpanned, lifting one brow. "You trying to say I need to lose weight, Castle?"

Castle's eyes widened in surprise; he was certain that if he had been drinking, he would have spit it all over her just then. He settled for choking on his own spit. "What?! No, no! I just…no, Beckett, you're perfect!" Beckett grinned in amusement and he realized what he just said, blushing. "Oh! Well, what I mean by that is…I just…" he sighed, "you're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

Beckett chuckled. "Just a little bit," she said, grinning. "Don't worry, Castle; I know what you mean."

Castle sighed in relief, grabbing the new beer their bartender put in front of him and taking a long sip, practically downing half the glass. "So," he said, trying to stir up a little conversation, "what do you think of the Old Haunt so far?"

Beckett shrugged, surveying the bar around her. "It's nice," she said, nonchalantly. "I didn't know there were still places like this."

"What? You mean speakeasies?" Castle asked. Beckett nodded. "Yeah! They're all over! You just gotta know where to look. I found this particular one in my first year at college. In _fact_, come with me!" Without waiting for Beckett to respond, Castle took her hand, pulling her to her feet and practically dragging her to a booth on the other side of the bar. Beckett tried to suppress the shiver that went up her spine at the feel of their hands touching; she'd never held hands with a man that she was not romantically involved with before, unless they were gay, or under ten years old. She was pretty sure Castle wasn't gay; she couldn't be sure about the age thing.

She stood there with him, looking at the empty booth, trying to figure out what was so special about it when she saw a picture right there in the center, of a much younger looking Richard Castle leaning against the booth and giving the camera his patented charm smile. Beckett couldn't help the large grin that spread across her face at the sight.

"Oh my God, Castle!" she exclaimed. "You were so cute back then!" She turned just in time to see Castle's face fall.

"Back _then_?" he practically whined, causing Kate to roll her eyes. He huffed before taking a deep breath and painting the smile back on his face. "Whatever," he said, "that's not important. What's important is the fact that I wrote my first book right here in this booth." Beckett's eyebrows shot up as her eyes widened and Castle grinned further. "Yup. In a Hail of Bullets, right here, in the exact same bar that Hemingway and Fitzgerald threw back their fair share of hard liquor." Beckett nodded, impressed.

"So you must come here often then, huh?" she asked, basing her assessment off of his obvious affection for the place.

Castle shook his head. "I haven't been here since before Alexis was born," he admitted. "Not since before Meredith, even."

Beckett's eyes widened at that. "How come?" she asked, her heart racing as she awaited his answer.

Castle shrugged. "Life got in the way. When I met Meredith, she was more into clubs and that scene, not really an old-fashioned bar type of girl, no matter how much she liked drinking. And then really not long after getting together with her she got pregnant with Alexis, we got married and then I was a dad trying to juggle a newborn daughter, a writing career, and a failing marriage." He shook his head. "Then after Meredith divorced me, I was a single dad, you know? I couldn't exactly dump my daughter with some nanny and come out to the bar, so I put all of myself into raising her, making sure she was growing up right and I'm fairly certain I did a good job," he grinned at Kate and she nodded. "Yeah, anyway, I just haven't found the time to come back…until tonight, anyway, when you asked if I wanted to get a drink. I just remembered this place and thought you might like it? Was I right?"

The way he asked the question, so unsure of himself and almost…shy. This was not the Richard Castle she knew and had been annoyed at for most of their time spent together. But this Richard Castle…was sort of _sweet; _a little more endearing. And she could tell that this part of him was as genuine as all the other parts of him that she'd seen. Kate smiled at him and nodded, her smile widening as she saw him instantly relax.

"I knew you would."

**I am tired and cranky and part two will be here soon! I promise! REVIEW!**


	15. Deep in Death Part Two

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post this! I've been a little too focused on my other stories and school but now school is over for the summer, we're on a four-month hiatus (like a certain show I might mention) and I'm completely hyped up from that finale. So, pleas enjoy!**

**2x01 Deep in Death Part II**

They took their seats in the booth and a waitress brought them their food and drinks, letting him know that she would be close by if they needed anything more. Castle and Beckett thanked her and dug into their meals. As they ate, they talked about work (both his and hers), his upcoming book launch party, which Kate and the boys would most definitely be invited to, and their most recent case.

"I can't believe you decided to play poker with them," Beckett laughed, "_especially _when you are probably the _worst _actor in the world!"

Castle furrowed his brow. "I resent that!" he defended. "According to my mother, _I _am a natural," he said proudly.

Beckett laughed. "Yeah _right_!" she snorted. "You nearly got yourself killed with your 'natural' talent there, Rick!"

"Hey! I had it under control!"

"Mmhmm," Beckett said, disbelievingly, taking another sip of her beer, "so when I walked in on that guy holding a gun to your chest; _that _was you having it 'under control'?"

Castle nodded, fervently. "Just two more minutes and you would have seen me standing over his unconscious body!" he insisted. Beckett laughed and shook her head.

"Whatever you say, Castle," she replied, grinning.

Castle smiled at her as she finished off her burger, some juice spilling down her chin as she practically tried to inhale it; she was simply adorable. Beckett searched the table for a napkin as she chewed and Castle held one out to her, absentmindedly reaching forward and wiping the tiny bit of juice for her, while Beckett's eyes widened in surprise.

It took only seconds for Castle to realize what he'd just done and he recoiled, immediately, as if he'd just been burned. "Sorry," he practically squeaked, making Kate laugh despite the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"It's alright, Castle," she assured him, looking down at her plate and what remained of her onion rings, picking one up and taking a bite, before looking up at him. Castle was still blushing, trying to figure out what came over him. Beckett found his embarrassment hilarious and adorable, but tried to ease the tension up a little bit.

"So," she said, "you almost done with your burger? It's starting to get late and we have work in the morning; at least _I _do."

Castle smiled sadly at her, nodding. "Yeah," he said, quietly, looking down at the mostly-eaten burger and lone onion ring still left on his plate, "yeah, I'm done." He raised his arm towards their waitress, who nodded and put up one finger before disappearing into the kitchen. She returned almost immediately carrying the check and laying it down on the table.

Castle smiled in thanks and began to pull out his wallet, but Beckett beat him to the punch, slapping down her Visa before he could even pull his from the confines of his jeans. The waitress smiled at her and winked, taking the credit card and heading towards the register at the bar. Castle frowned at her.

"You didn't have to do that," he said, "I could have covered it. I owe you at least that much."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "It's fine, Castle," she said, "I'm the one who invited you out for drinks, remember? It's my treat."

Castle didn't look too happy about it, but he didn't say anything more. He just took one last sip of his beer, finishing it off just as the check and Kate's card were brought back to them. After Kate signed her signature and received her copy of the receipt, they were off.

Kate walked in front of Castle on their way back to her car, calculating in her head how many beers she'd had and how long they'd been there. She'd had three and they'd been there for as many hours, so she figured she was okay to drive. Just as she was about to pull out her keys, Castle spoke up.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked, suddenly, nearly startling Kate, who turned to look at him. She blinked up at him, surprised by his odd request. It was nearly midnight and he wanted to go for a walk in downtown Manhattan? What surprised her even more was the fact that she then nodded and moved away from the car, nodding at Castle to lead the way.

After all, Beckett reasoned, if there were any muggers around, they might be put off my Castle's large build and, if not, Beckett still had her gun and badge on hand.

They walked silently for the first half a block before Castle got the courage to speak.

"I really enjoyed working with you," he said, quietly. Kate smirked; he sounded like a teenage boy talking to his first date while he walked her home. It was…cute.

"Yeah, well you weren't so annoying after a while, either, Castle," Kate deadpanned. Castle grinned, still looking ahead.

"Really?" he asked, disbelievingly; all this time, he thought she loathed him.

Beckett nodded. "Really," she affirmed, nodding. "You're actually _not _the egotistical, cocky, pig-headed, self-centered jackass I thought you were." Castle beamed and she laughed. "You're all that and much more." His smile disappeared into a pout and Beckett laughed again. "Cheer up, Writer Boy," she teased, "that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"It's not?" Castle asked. Beckett shook her head.

"Nope. It just means that there's more than one side to you and it might have taken me a while, but I finally saw that side."

"Well, that's a relief," Castle said, sighing, "because for a moment there, I thought I was just a one-dimensional ass."

"No, your ass is _definitely_ three-dimensional," Beckett replied automatically, blushing when she realized what she'd just said. Castle chuckled.

"Well, thank you, Detective," he replied, "yours isn't so bad, either." He winked at her and Beckett rolled her eyes, trying to hide her own smirk. Thankfully the darkness of the night hid her blush. The silence enveloped them once more.

After another turn and a couple more moments, Castle spoke up again. "Really, though," he said, "I had a lot of fun with you. Thanks for letting me stay for as long as you did; I really appreciate it."

He smiled down at her and Beckett smiled back, her face illuminated by the streetlamp they'd stopped under. "No problem, Castle," she said, "the boys enjoyed having you around and I'm happy to have helped you get out of your slump."

"So you heard about it, too, huh?" he asked, chuckling. Beckett nodded, grimacing.

"Yeah, your mother told me, and I kind of figured you were a little desperate for inspiration if you were willing to follow me around on cases, possibly getting yourself shot—more than once—in the process."

Castle shrugged. "It's not like I haven't done it before," he said, nonchalantly.

Kate lifted one brow at that. "Oh?"

Castle nodded. "Yeah. When I wrote the Derrick Storm novels, I got a first-hand experience with the CIA. It was pretty great…if you _like _the whole people constantly shooting at you and constantly getting into trouble with your superiors thing."

Kate chuckled, shaking her head. "Can't you ever stay _out _of trouble?" she asked.

Castle shrugged, grinning boyishly. "It's not in my nature," he said, by way of excuse. Kate snorted.

"I've noticed," she replied, grinning up at him. "And, for what it's worth, I've enjoyed working with you these last few months, as well," Castle beamed at that and Kate couldn't fight her own smile, "and, in fact, I was thinking…"

"Yeah?" Castle asked, feeling his heart rate pick up as hope flowed through his body.

Kate took a deep breath. "I was thinking that maybe…maybe you could continue to help out on these cases for just a little while longer." She let out another deep breath as the words left her lips. Castle's smile grew and before she knew it, Kate was being pulled towards him, his mouth slanting over hers as she gasped into his mouth.

Kate didn't fight it for a second but she also didn't respond to the kiss until she felt him pull back. She moved forward, catching his bottom lip between her teeth, feeling him jump, and smiling into their next kiss. Castle wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against his body, his tongue invading her mouth as hers responded with equal fervor. Kate's arms wound around his neck, lifting herself to his height. Castle felt this and must have taken it as an invitation to lift her because before Beckett knew what was happening, she was pressed against a nearby wall, her feet hovering a few inches above the ground and Castle's hands supporting her ass, squeezing and digging his fingers into the flesh. Kate moaned into his mouth at the feeling, her legs lifting higher to settle around his waist. Castle groaned throatily as their hips aligned and one of his arms moved to wrap around her waist, keeping her in place as his lips trailed down to run over her throat, his teeth nipping her jaw on the way before finally settling on her pulse point, making Kate cry out, before her eyes popped open and she gasped.

"Castle!" she exclaimed, but he just kept going, taking her cry as motivation. Kate's arms unwound from his neck and she began pushing at his shoulders. Castle didn't hesitate to back away immediately. He detached his lips from her throat and allowed Kate to slide back down to the floor, her body sagging back against the wall as she took in his lip-gloss stained lips and bewildered expression. A single glance down revealed what Kate already knew; he was aroused. Kate smiled at him and pulled him back for another kiss; this one shorter, but no less passionate. When she let him go, he rested his forehead against hers, his nose nuzzling hers gently. They were breathing heavily, their mouths only inches apart, both sets of lips turned up in smiles as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Castle leaned forward to kiss her again but Kate shook her head, pushing him away, not missing the hurt expression on his face. She smiled at him, cupping his cheek. "Not here," she whispered, before ducking under the arms that had been caging her in, grasping his hand and pulling him down the street and around the next corner that would take them back to her car. Castle allowed himself to be pulled, a huge, goofy smile on his face.

When they got to her car, Kate was having trouble finding the right key as Castle crowded against her back, dropping kisses on her neck and shoulder, making Kate's heart pound and her breathing shallower. "Castle," she growled, "stop that; we need—oh—we need to get in the car or—God—we're never going to make it."

"Make it where?" Castle husked in her ear and Kate groaned.

"My place," she breathed, turning her head to nip at his lips. "Now stop." Castle did as he was told and stopped kissing her, but his large frame still hovering behind her, his breath on her neck.

Finally, Kate was able to slip the key into the lock, turning it the wrong way at first but then quickly correcting herself and internally celebrating as she opened the door, pushing Castle back as she lowered herself into the car. Castle leaned down to share a short, sweet kiss with his detective before shutting the door and running around the car, climbing into the passenger side and stealing another kiss that left Kate panting in the driver's seat. Castle grinned cockily and winked at her, bringing her straight out of her daze. Kate turned forward, sticking her key into the ignition and starting the car up, pressing her foot on the gas the second it was taken out of park.

The ride to her apartment was filled with distracting and inappropriate touches, as was the elevator ride and the walk—_run_ down the hallway to her apartment.

Needless to say, Castle was back to working at the Precinct the next morning, both him and Beckett sporting scarves and satisfied smiles.

**REVIEWS!**


	16. Inventing the Girl

**Okay so it's been a while since I updated this one but the second episode of the second season really didn't have any missed moment opportunities so I'm going to skip that one right now. If anybody can think of a moment and quote for me to use, I will write a chapter based off of it and give you a writer's credit.**

**Anyway, here's the episode after that, so enjoy!**

**2x03 Inventing the Girl**

"_So…what would Nikki Heat do after a tough case?"_

Castle thought about the question for a moment before responding.

"She would go home," he said, "pour herself a nice, tall glass of red wind, or white if you prefer, and sink down in a relaxing bubble bath with a good book."

"Too bad I don't have a good book to read," Kate said, sighing, eyeing the writer with a sidelong glance.

"Too bad," Castle said, "I'd offer you a copy of Heat Wave but the publishers don't want it leaking out."

"Why did you let that reporter read it, then?" Kate asked, nonchalantly.

Castle chuckled. "Ah well, you know; publicity and all that and—Wait! Is that why you were made at me? Because I let the reporter read it first?"

"_I'm _the inspiration; I should be the first to read it," she said, simply, not denying her annoyance at him.

"Why didn't you say something?" Castle asked.

"Why didn't you just give it to me?" Kate shot back.

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Why didn't it occur to you?" She gave him a pointed look that silenced him.

Castle sighed, before responding. "I'll see what I can do," he said, "but…until then, you are going to need something to help you relax," he gave her a cocky smile, "and you know, I _do _have the original copy and even if it meant painful death by the hands of my publisher, I _could_…" he waggled his eyebrows at her but didn't finish his sentence.

"What?" Kate asked. "Lend it to me?"

"No, Gina would never allow that," he said, "but she couldn't say anything about a little…_private reading_." He smirked at her and Kate felt her cheeks heating up with the smoldering look her threw her way.

"You're not reading to me while I'm in the bath," she hissed at him and Castle laughed.

"I didn't think so," he said, allaying her fears, "I was thinking more along the lines of me just coming over, sharing a bottle of wine—fully clothed—and just letting my deep, rich voice lull you into the world of your alter-ego. I can be there around eight."

Kate was about to disagree completely, but then the thought struck her about how completely…_wonderful _it would be to have her favorite author reading to her from his new book—_inspired _by _her_—while she relaxed after a long day, not having to worry about her eyes getting tired or crossing from exhaustion and just being able to listen to her own private storytelling.

"Be there at seven with dinner and you've got a deal," she said, before gathering up her things and making her way out. She failed to notice the two detectives cursing under their breaths as she walked past them to the elevator, Castle gaping after her.

Castle stood at Beckett's door at exactly 6:59, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder, a take-out bag in one hand and a bottle of Merlot in the other, nervously looking at his watch, waiting for the clock to strike 7. He'd been standing there for nearly five minutes already and he didn't want to seem too eager—he had a reputation to uphold, after all. _Especially _where Kate Beckett was concerned.

Checking his watch again, he saw that it was now a minute past seven and, after shooting one more text Alexis's way and wishing her a good night with Reena, Castle raised his fist and knocked on the door.

Beckett answered almost immediately, wearing a plain purple tank top and a pair of baggy grey sweatpants, feet bare. Even with all that, freshly washed hair, and absolutely no makeup, she still took Castle's breath away.

"Hey," he said, somewhat uneasily, "I've got that food I promised, and some wine in case you were all out." He held both up for her to see and Kate smiled, stepping aside for him to enter, not saying anything.

"Nice place you've got here," Castle commented as he made his way towards the kitchen, placing the bottle of wine and the bag of food on the counter. Kate followed him in.

"Thanks," she replied, "I like it. So what did you bring?"

"Thai," Castle replied, grinning at her, "from this little place down on 47th street. _Amazing _shrimp sashimi; you're gonna love it."

Kate chuckled. "Sounds good, Castle. And _smells _good! Give me some of that!" She plucked the small take out box from his hand and opened in, her mouth watering at the aroma wafting up from it. "What is that?"

"I think that's the General Tsao's," Castle answered, before handing her a pair of chopsticks. Kate took them and pried them apart before digging right in and moaning.

"Oh, that's good!" she exclaimed, making Castle chuckle.

"Why do I feel like you've been starving yourself for the last couple of days?" he joked.

"Probably because I haven't had a full, decent meal for about that long," Kate replied, moaning as she took in another mouthful, eying the wine. "You gonna pour that, Writer Boy?" she asked and Castle nodded, looking around.

"Uh…wine glasses?" he asked. Kate swallowed her food and pointed to the cupboard adjacent to her fridge. Castle went immediately to it and took out two wine glasses before acting on instinct and pulling a corkscrew out of a nearby drawer, popping the top off the wine bottle and pouring a healthy amount into each glass, handing one to Kate, who took it gratefully.

"Now," Castle said, "are you going to hog that all night or are you gonna let me make you a plate?"

Kate grinned through a mouthful of food before putting down the chicken and stepping away with her glass. "Knock yourself out," she said, grinning. Castle grinned back and motioned towards the couch.

"Go get comfortable," he said, "I'll bring you your food."

"Ooh," Kate teased, "do I get a servant boy as well tonight?"

"No," Castle said, "you just look like you've had a long day; you look like you need to relax."

Kate had no idea how to respond to that; that was probably the most sincere and unselfish he'd said to her since he said sorry for looking into her mother's case. So she just nodded and made her way towards the couch, sinking down on it and taking a nice long sip of her wine.

By the time Castle joined her with their food, she was pleasantly warmed by the alcohol in her system and comforted by the cushions under her body. Castle handed her a plate loaded down with rice, the chicken she'd been devouring, and some sort of pork and noodle dish, along with the aforementioned shrimp sashimi, which Beckett dug right into, barely giving herself time to breathe in between bites while Castle looked on, amazed.

After a few minutes, his attentions began to annoy her. "What?" she asked, looking up at him.

Castle shook his head. "I just never would have thought that you'd….you know…." He had no idea how to phrase it that wouldn't upset or insult her in any way and he was desperately searching his mind for the right word. Kate grinned, noticing his discomfort.

"What?" she asked. "How to eat? I'm human, too, Castle, as strange as that may sound. And while I don't eat constantly or probably as much as I should, I do eat. Like a pig, I might add."

"I wouldn't say _that_," Castle hedged and Kate laughed aloud.

"_I _would," she chuckled. "I definitely would. And it's fine, really; I don't mind people knowing that I actually have to eat to survive. Least of all you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Castle asked, somewhat insulted.

Kate shrugged. "I dunno, Castle; something just tells me that you wouldn't care if I ate my meals with my bare hands like a Neanderthal and grunted as I did so. You would probably find it hot."

Castle made an insulted face, before thinking it over and shrugging, nodding his agreement. "You're probably right," he said, "besides, it would totally fit into my cavewoman fantasy."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Figures," she murmured, before taking another sip of wine and turning to him. "So," she said, "you brought the manuscript, right?"

Castle nodded, patting the bag at his feet. "Got it right here," he said, "but I think I'm going to eat a little more first; my words don't sound as enticing with a mouth full of food."

Kate snorted. "Whatever you say, Castle," she said, taking another bite of her own food and holding back her moan. He was right; the shrimp sashimi was to _die _for.

They ate in comfortable silence, the only sound to be heard coming from their chopsticks and wineglasses, until, finally, both took their last bite. Castle stood to retrieve her plate, which Kate gave gratefully, waiting patiently as he set both plates in the sink and made his way back, grabbing the wine bottle on his way. He filled both their glasses before sitting down and reaching into his bag for the manuscript.

He grinned up at Kate. "Okay," he said, "now lay back—make yourself comfortable—and if this gets out to Meredith, I have more than enough money to have you killed."

"You just threatened a cop," Kate pointed out, one eyebrow raised.

"I did no such thing," Castle countered, "I was just stating a fact." Kate rolled her eyes. "So, shall we begin?" he asked, opening the manuscript to the first page. Kate nodded, sinking back into the cushions, her knees pressed her chest and her wine glass resting next to her on the end table.

Castle began, his voice low and mesmerizing as he read aloud to her, capturing his audience member immediately. Kate listened attentively as he read, taking mental notes in between sips of wine, slowly beginning to relax to the sound of her voice. Her body loosened, allowing her to stretch out on her half of the sofa, her legs involuntarily stretching out towards Castle until they touched his calf, going unnoticed by both of them as they were both too far into this little world he'd created long ago at his laptop. Kate found herself laying back by page 75, closing her eyes—but nowhere near sleep—by page 100, only to have them pop open again as he began reading from page 105.

Castle's voice seemed to get deeper as he read the more…_explicit_ details of the scene he'd written while imagining the woman currently lounging on the opposite end of the couch, and himself. He chanced a glance up, watching as Beckett's breathing became a bit shallower as he continued to read. Her eyes slowly closed once more and a pink ting appeared her cheeks,her tongue peeking out momentarily to wet her lips.

Castle held back a groan as he felt his pants tighten and forced himself not to waver in his reading, lest she realize that something was not quite right. It was then that he realized that her foot was rubbing against his thigh, her toes curling around the girth of it as her heel rubbed slowly back and forth. Castle glanced down at the feeling, trying to keep his voice even as he continued to read, her foot a not unwelcome distraction on his leg. Looking up at her, he realized that she wasn't even aware what she was doing. Her eyes were closed and she was surreptitiously pressing the cool wine glass to her cheek, before taking a nice long sip.

As the chapter came to a close, he could feel her take in a deep breath and turned her head just in time to see her eyes open. Kate's usually mesmerizing green eyes were now a dark brown, half-lidded and more seductive than if she were actually wearing any makeup. Castle felt his mouth suddenly go dry as he looked at her, feeling his own cheeks begin to heat up as his pants became increasingly uncomfortable. He nearly swallowed his tongue when he realized that she was beginning to lean towards him, her gaze never wavering from his as she came closer, closer…

"Why did you stop?" Kate asked, suddenly, startling Castle out of his thoughts. He blinked, looking up at her. She was still on the other side of the couch, no closer than she had been for most of the night, but now she was sitting up, her cheeks still slightly tinged pink, one eyebrow raised expectantly.

"S-sorry," he said, "I must have…gotten lost in my own thoughts. Or something." Kate rolled her eyes, smirking.

"You know, Castle," she said, "if this is getting too _intense _for you, you can just pack up and go. I can read the rest when you get me a copy of my own."

"No, no," Castle insisted. "I'm fine. Just let me get back in my element." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, nodded, and opened his eyes back on the page, beginning the new chapter with all of his initial fervor from when he'd begun this little private reading. Kate now listened sitting up, leaning her head against the back of the couch instead of over the side, her legs curled up underneath her as she sipped from her glass and listened attentively.

As the story came to a close, Kate was practically on top of him, her eyes wide and calculating, listening to hear what she'd suspected all along…

"YES!" she exclaimed, startling Castle. "I KNEW IT! I just _knew _it was that dirtbag." She laughed and took a celebratory final sip of wine, chuckling to herself. Castle laughed, continuing on with the story, finishing it with a note of finality before closing the manuscript and placing it back in his bag.

"And that," he said, "is all he wrote. The end. I'll have your very own _signed_ copy for you tomorrow morning so you can pore over it again and again, like I know you will." Kate rolled her eyes.

"You give yourself too much credit, Castle," she said, standing up and stretching. Castle had to suppress a moan as he caught a sight of bare flesh as her tank top rode up. Kate didn't seem to notice as she bent over, making it even harder (no pun intended) for Castle to control himself as he stood up, grabbing his messenger bag and holding it in front of his crotch, before making his way to the door.

"Well," he said, "I should get going now. It's getting kind of late and I wouldn't want Alexis to start worrying about me."

Kate stood up straight, furrowing her brow at his unusual behavior, but shrugging a second later as she followed him to the door, seeing him out. "Alright," she said, "well thank you, Castle, for taking the time to do this. It was really very sweet of you." She smiled genuinely up at him as he turned to look at her; the sincerity in her eyes shocking to him—especially coming from _her_.

He smiled back down at her. "Anytime, Detective," he said with a dramatic bow, making Kate laugh. Castle felt his heart leap; he _lived _for that laugh, and that smile. He tried every single day to bring some light into her otherwise dark life, doing whatever it took to pull some mirth out of her. Standing up straight, he found himself locking gazes with her, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest as he took in her beauty. Not a single bit of makeup, hair in a messy bun, bare-footed, wearing pajamas…and she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He didn't know how she did it but he was pretty sure that there was some kind of witchcraft involved.

Before he turned to go, Castle felt the urge to lean down and kiss her, though he knew doing so would result in the removal of certain private parts and any chance to have kids—or any kind of intercourse—again would be ruined. So, instead, he grabbed her hand, bringing it up to press his lips against it, causing Kate's eyes to widen in surprise as her cheeks turned hot pink.

"Until tomorrow," Castle said, softly, winking at her and turning away…only to be pulled back by his sleeve, his lips colliding with Beckett's.

Castle's eyes widened in shock the second their lips met, but slowly began to close as he sank into the kiss, his hands dropping his messenger bag to the floor as they wound around her hips, pulling her closer, making her gasp and bite down on his lower lip in reaction to his kiss. Castle groaned in response, his open mouth welcoming Kate's tongue, which immediately slid in, meeting with his own. Kate practically melted against him at the contact, her arms winding around his neck and pressing herself tighter against him, her body rubbing sensually against his.

Castle lost himself in the kiss for a few moments, just reveling in the feeling of _finally _locking lips with the object of his desires, taking a moment to enjoy it before, suddenly he backed off. He moved away so quickly that Kate nearly fell forward and would have fallen to her knees if Castle hadn't caught her by the shoulders, keeping her upright and at arm's length.

"Beckett," Castle gasped, taking in a deep breath, "Kate…we can't. I…I don't want this." Kate's eyes widened and Castle could see the undisguised hurt in them for a few moments and hastened to explain himself before those all-too-familiar walls went back up. "I don't do one night stands," he blurted out, "not with anybody and especially not with people I actually care about. And I _do_, Kate, I really, _really _care about you." He reached up to cup her cheek and his heart swelled when he felt her lean into it, despite her disbelieving look.

"What about the whole millionaire playboy philanthropist thing you've got going?" she asked, raising one brow.

Castle snorted. "Actually, I think you're confusing me with Tony Stark," that got a laugh and a smile from Kate, "and that's just my image, Kate. Really, I'm just your everyday ruggedly handsome writer, trying to stay forever young while raising possibly the world's most grown up daughter and trying not to get killed following around the world's hottest detective," Kate blushed and Castle grinned. "But, in all seriousness, Kate," Castle continued, "I do care about you—a lot—and if we're going to do this, I don't just want it to be a one-time thing that we do because we're a little tipsy and a lot horny," Kate snorted, "I want to do this because it's something we _both _want, okay? Now am I right in the assumption that this _is _something we both want?" He searched her eyes, pleading with her to say yes, to tell him that he was not alone in this and that, as much as she acted like he annoyed the living hell out of her, that she really did care for him the way he cared for her.

It took a few painstaking and agonizingly silent moments for her to finally nod, a large smile spreading across her face before her lips were covered by his own, his arms wrapping tightly around her and crushing her towards him, before turning her around and slamming her into the door he'd just moments ago opened to make his exit. Kate gasped against his mouth as he lifted her by the thighs, holding her against the door as he ground his hips into hers, showing her exactly what he did to her. Kate responded in kind, smiling against his lips as she undulated her hips against his, trying to gain as much friction as possible to ease the ache between her legs. When the need for air became too much to bear, Castle moved down from her lips to her bare neck, sucking and nibbling at her flesh, making Kate moan and gasp as her hands moved to tug on his hair.

"Castle," she gasped, "please…I need you." Castle's eyes popped open at that and he raised his head to look at her, his eyes dark with lust. Kate nearly came as he began pulling at her tank top ripping the straps to pull it down over her bare breasts, attaching his lips to one almost immediately, his teeth biting down on the nipple as his hands worked on divesting her of her sweatpants. Kate was only too happy to help, assisting him in pulling them down, grinning as he moaned at her lack of panties.

"You've been that way all night?" he growled up at her. She chuckled.

"Uncomfortable…to sleep in…oh God!" she called out as he bit down on her breast again, allowing her to slide back to the ground only long enough to get rid of her bottoms, before he was picking her up again, rubbing his denim-covered erection against her naked sex. Kate moaned out at the sensations it created, her hands going immediately to his belt, undoing it in record time and unfastening his pants faster than he could even blink. She shoved his jeans down only as far as would give her access to his erection, which stood to attention in her hand. Castle growled as she pumped it twice in her fist, his hand grasping her wrist.

"Kate," he groaned, "if you want this anywhere _near_ where I know you need it, then you'll stop and give me a moment to…calm down." Kate nodded and let go, cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly, her thumbs stroking his cheeks. "Okay, now you're just making me feel like the girl in this," he half-complained, grinning up at her. Kate laughed, looking down.

"Oh, you're _definitely _not the girl in this," she purred, making him chuckle, before he reached into the pocket of his sagging jeans and pulled out his wallet. Kate gave him a quizzical look.

"Condom," he explained, expertly pulling the small foil square out and letting his wallet fall to the ground. At her look, he hastened to explain. "I wasn't a Boy Scout but it never hurts to be prepared." Kate chuckled, grabbing the package and opening it with a flair. Before Castle could so much as grunt, she'd rolled the condom onto him and moved to position himself at her entrance.

"You ready?" she asked, running one hand through his hair.

"Not really doing much to solidify the fact that I'm not the girl," Castle replied, " but yeah, I'm ready."

Kate smiled down at him, before sinking down on him, calling out as he filled her. Castle groaned as she tightened around him, so wet and tight…

"God, Kate," he growled, pulling out halfway, before thrusting back in, making Kate gasp. His mouth attached to one breast as he began a rhythm that was both quick and hard, hitting Kate just right with every movement. His rough tongue created a delicious friction that just doubled her pleasure, making her cry out his name with every nip and thrust as he nails ran down his back, leaving welts in their wake.

Castle felt himself coming to the edge all too quickly and his need to have her fall over before him far surpassed his need for completion. Reaching down with his right hand, he found her clit and began rubbing his thumb over it furiously, raising his head to whisper in her ear.

"Come for me, Kate," he whispered, huskily, "come for me, baby. Come on, Kate, let go." Almost at once, he felt her shudder around him, her inner muscles contracting around his cock, milking him, causing him to follow her right over the edge, pushing her further into the door as he released inside of her. Kate welcomed his weight, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his chest and shoulder, before moving to his lips. Castle reciprocated, enthusiastically, pulling her body against his with the force of his kiss. When he pulled back again for air, he rested his forehead against hers, grinning as he met her dazed gaze. Kate smiled back at him.

"Hey," he whispered, making Kate chuckle.

"Hi," she replied, nuzzling his nose.

"That was…wow," he gasped and she grinned triumphantly.

"Told ya so," she said, cheekily.

"That you did," Castle said, chuckling, before kissing her once more and backing away, both of them groaning as he slid out of her. Castle grinned cockily as she had trouble staying upright, her legs like jelly, forcing her to lean back against the door. He continued grinning even as he made his way to the kitchen, disposing of the used condom before returning to her, leaning on his arms against the door as he laid a kiss on her lips. Kate returned it, affectionately nibbling on his lower lip and smiling against his lips. "You're amazing," Castle murmured against his lips.

Kate laughed. "You're not too bad yourself, Castle," she responded, before looking down, "but you could be a tad more gentle, if only with my clothes; I can't buy much on a cop's salary, you know."

Castle snorted. "I'll buy you three of everything I break," he promised, before kissing her again. "You truly are extraordinary."

Kate rolled her eyes and pushed him away, walking past him on her way to her bedroom, disposing of the ripped tank top in the trash, before grinning saucily over her shoulder. "You haven't seen _anything_ yet," she said, winking.

Castle stood, dumfounded, watching her hips sway as she walked away. He barely registered when she stopped to look back at him from her bedroom doorway. "You coming, Castle?" she asked, causing him to snap out of his trance and look up at her grinning face. He grinned back, cockily.

"I sure hope so," he mumbled, as he practically jogged after her.

Kate rolled her eyes at the horrible pun, but didn't resist when he grabbed her and pulled her towards him, taking her lips in a searing kiss.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

**Too corny? Not enough corn? Lemme know! REVIEWS please?! Thank you!**


	17. When The Bough Breaks

**Okay, so I know I skipped another episode but Season Two isn't giving me much to work with here. I'll try to fit in every single episode but it's really hard. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one.**

**2x05 When the Bough Breaks**

"_What the hell are you waiting for? Go get it outta your system, and then come down to the office and sign the damn contract, okay?"_

Paula patted his cheek before walking away, leaving Castle standing there, warring with himself over what he was going to do. Hadn't he already tried to get her into bed—and on more than one occasion—and been turned down….repeatedly?

But maybe now would be different. They'd known each other for nearly a year now; had learned everything they needed to know about each other. Everything _important_, anyway. So why couldn't they sleep together?

_Because Kate Beckett is not somebody you just 'get out of your system', Ricky. _He thought to himself. _She's more than that; she's extraordinary. _

Castle shook off the little voice inside his head and made his way over to where his muse was standing, smiling softly at the inside cover of the book. Castle grinned; she'd found the dedication.

Coming up silently beside her, he greeted her with a, "Hey," startling her.

Beckett's eyes widened as she looked up, stuttering nervously. "Hey! I-uh…ahem," she looked down at the book in her hand. "I was just, uh…the dedication. _Wow_. Thank you." It was heartfelt; he could tell by her blush. He smiled.

"I meant it," he assured her. "You _are _extraordinary." Kate smiled softly back, something Castle was afraid to identify in her eyes. His heart stuttered at the glimmer in her eyes and he took in a small breath before finally deciding what he wanted. "Listen," he said, "I was thinking…maybe…maybe we could…"

Beckett's eyes grew a tiny bit larger, her lips quirking a bit. "Yes…?" she asked. The look in her eyes told him she knew exactly what he wanted to say, though, and that she actually wanted him to say it. Castle continued.

"Maybe, after this party, would you like to get a drink? Or something?" God, he shouldn't be this nervous! It was just _Beckett._ But that was it, wasn't it? It was _Beckett._ It was the woman he'd been practically drooling over for nearly a year now; the most extraordinary woman he'd ever met. To his relief, the second the words were out of his lips, Kate's smile widened.

"I'd like that," she replied. Castle grinned wider.

"Great!" he said, excitedly. "Well, I'll, um…I'll come find you after the reading then. I have to…you know…" he motioned around the room, "mingle," he finished. Beckett nodded.

"I'm gonna go find Espo and Ryan; make sure they're not getting themselves into any trouble."

"That'd be a good idea," Castle said, solemnly, making Kate chuckle, before waving goodbye to him. He waved back, watching as she turned on her heel to go search for their partners—well, _her _partners now.

Castle's smiled disappeared as he thought about the offer. Sure, it was a great opportunity to write about…a _certain _British spy, but…where would that put his and Beckett's relationship? A one-night stand? That would just solidify Beckett's first thoughts about him. He didn't want her to be just another notch in her bedpost. He wanted her to find a permanent place on his mattress—figuratively speaking, of course.

And, actually, _literally _speaking. Because there was not a single doubt in his mind that making love with Katherine Beckett would be anything less than…_extraordinary._

But would _she _want to continue a romantic relationship with him if he stayed? Or would she be reluctant to let it go any further than one night of passion?

Castle tried to shake off his thoughts as he spotted Gina walking towards him, a fake smile plastered on her face—as always.

"Rick," she greeted, her voice devoid of any pleasantries.

Castle gave her a charming smile. "Gina!" he greeted, giving her a double kiss on the cheek, aware of the cameras all around them.

"You better not be signing chests when I call your name again, Ricky," she hissed in his ear.

Castle pulled back, grinning. "There's no chance of that this time," he promised, keeping a large smile plastered on his face. Gina nodded, before heading off towards the podium to announce the guest of honor.

The party seemed to drag on for _hours_. Beckett passed the time by joking with the boys about all the bimbos walking around with their chests pushed out and alternating between glasses of wine and water, trying to take it easy for her date with Castle.

Wait. _Date?_ Did she really just think that? Well…that _was _what it was, right? A date. He'd asked her to drinks and he'd looked adorably nervous about it, like a teenager asking a girl to prom. It made her heart swell just thinking about it.

And then there was the fact that he'd been declining all the bimbos who'd wanted him to sign their chests…

It was nothing, really, but then again, it was _everything._ Castle had known the chest-signing thing annoyed her and only solidified his reputation as a Playboy. Was he really changing for _her_?

Beckett shook her head. No…couldn't be…

But what if he was? What did that mean for _them_? For his feelings for her? Did he have any past wanting to get her into bed? Sometimes, it seemed that way, but Kate couldn't be sure…

"Hey! Beckett! You listening?" Ryan's voice broke through her thoughts and she blinked, looking up at the expectant faces of her coworkers. Ryan's eyebrows were raised and Esposito was grinning, knowing exactly what she was thinking about.

"Um, sorry," Beckett replied, shaking her head, "I zoned out; what were you saying?"

"I was _saying_," Ryan said, "that it's getting kind of late; I should probably head out, see where Jenny's at."

"Gonna go have some honey milk with your girl?" Espo teased, getting a punch in the arm from his partner as they stood. He laughed and turned to Beckett. "You leaving too?" he asked.

Beckett shook her head. "No. I…I'm gonna stay a little bit longer. But I'll see you guys bright and early. Ryan, don't have too much 'honey milk'," she teased, getting a pout in response as Esposito chuckled at her joke. The boys made their way towards the exit, waving once to Beckett before disappearing from sight. Beckett waved back as she took another sip of her water, nearly choking as a deep voice rumbled in her ear, "Hey…"

Beckett coughed, the water going down her windpipe at the startle. She turned to see Castle's concerned face, almost too close for comfort. "You okay?" he asked, patting her back, obviously trying to help the flow of oxygen. However, all his touch seemed to be doing was causing Beckett's heart to beat faster and her breath shorten.

Still, she nodded as if nothing was wrong. "I'm fine," she said, "it just went down the wrong pipe."

Castle grimaced. "I hate it when that happens. You ready to go?" His hand, still on her back, nearly distracted her from the question. Thankfully, she snapped out of it.

"Um, yeah," she said, trying to suppress a shiver, "you?"

Castle nodded. "I've had about all I can stand of paparazzi and women shoving their chests in my face."

"I thought you liked that part," Beckett commented before she could stop herself.

"I did," Castle said, nodding, "but not so much anymore…it gets a little boring after a while, ya know?" His tone was casual but the way he looked into her eyes told Beckett that his words had deeper meaning. "Besides, if I wanted to see fake boobs, I could just watch Cinemax." Maybe not. Beckett rolled her eyes as she stood, moving away from the hand that had seemed to take residence on her upper back, trying to ignore the wave of disappointment that overcame her as she did.

"Ready to go then?" she asked, turning to him. Castle nodded, offering her his arm. Beckett rolled her eyes again as she laced her own arm through it, allowing him to lead her to the coat check attendant. She didn't miss Castle's victorious smile though, and couldn't even suppress her own shy one.

After trading in their tickets for coats and scarves, Castle led Beckett out to the street to hail a taxi. They were about to get in when Beckett turned to him.

"Wait," she said, "what about Martha and Alexis?"

"They left already," Castle answered, "Alexis has a test tomorrow and Mother claimed to need her beauty rest so she called it a night. They're now home safe and sound and most likely asleep. I told them not to wait up."

Beckett lifted her brow. "Just how many drinks are you expecting us to have, Castle?" she teased. Castle laughed, smiling nervously.

"Well, actually," he said, "I figured we'd be talking a lot more than drinking. I could use some intelligent conversation after the night I just had."

Beckett snorted, slipping into the cab as he followed suit. "Isn't makeup secrets and compliments doing it for you anymore?"

"Not since I met you," Castle replied instantly. Beckett's eyes widened but he wasn't even looking at her as he gave the cabbie instructions. She didn't comment on it, though; she just smiled and sat back for the ride.

Castle and Beckett rode in companionable silence for the entirety of their ride to the bar. Beckett noticed a few familiar buildings as they went and wanted to ask where they were going, but didn't want to ruin the comfortable silence between them. She settled for just sitting back and trusting Castle's choice of venue.

As they pulled up the curb and Castle helped her out of the cab, she couldn't help but recognize the building just down the street.

"Castle," she said, "that's my apartment."

Castle nodded, smiling as he paid the cabbie. "Yes, it is," he affirmed, waving goodbye as the cab drove off. "I figured it'd be convenient so you don't have to pay for a cab home. I could just walk you back and call for my own."

"But then you have to pay for a cab back to your place," Beckett reminded him. Castle just shrugged.

"I just launched a new book; I think I'll survive a taxi fare."

Beckett shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said as she followed him into a nearby pub with a neon sign that read, "Donnie's Dungeon." She lifted her brow at the name.

"You sure you wanna go in this place, Castle?" she asked. "It seems kind of…rough."

Castle chuckled. "Aw, they're all just big kittens. I've known DJ Wilder for _years._ Alexis used to babysit for his youngest daughter, Maya."

"DJ?" Kate asked.

"Donnie, Jr.," Castle clarified. "I met him while doing research on biker bars for one of my Storm novels." Kate knew exactly which one he meant but wasn't about to tell him that. "His eldest girl is Alexis's age and they got along pretty well. They would have 'play dates' while DJ and I talked."

"How many daughters does he have?" Kate asked as she noticed a full wall dedicated to his family, filled with pictures of at least four different little blonde girls in mid-play.

Castle grinned. "Six now. His wife, Tara, just gave birth to twins about a month ago; he sent me the birth announcement. They're all as precious as they look, too. His eldest is Dana, then Minnie, then Dixie, Maya, and now," he pointed to a much newer photo, "Abbie and Lola."

Kate smiled at the picture of the two infants being held by an older woman, smiling brightly at the camera. They were adorable.

"Does he have any sons?" Kate asked.

Castle nodded. "Two; Donnie III and Max." He pointed to a photo of a preteen blonde boy with a tiny redheaded boy in his lap. "Max is the only one who inherited his father's red locks. He'll probably have a Billy Gibbons beard too."

Kate's nose scrunched. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You'll see," Castle chuckled as he led her towards the bar and waved to the bartender, who came right over.

"Ricky, my man!" the young man exclaimed, high-fiving Castle with a wide grin.

"Hey, Jimmy," Castle greeted, "how've you been?"

"Great!" Jimmy replied. "I'm just getting' into my senior year and I'll have that degree in no time!"

"Jimmy's going to school for psychology," Castle explained to Beckett.

"Yup! And I bet Alexis is gonna be my very first patient. How is the little redhead anyhow?" Jimmy asked.

"She's doing well," Castle replied, smiling. "Getting smarter as every day goes by…and way to big."

"Don't they all?" Jimmy joked. He turned to Kate. "Jimmy Cook," he said, putting out his hand, "nice to meet ya, Miss…"

"Be-Kate," Kate replied, smiling. "Kate Beckett. I work with Ca—uh, Rick."

Jimmy nodded. "You a publisher or somethin'?"

Kate shook her head. "Detective; Homicide. I help Rick with research for his books."

"Ahh," Jimmy replied, nodding, "nice. You guys ever need a profiler, just come to me alright? I need all the practice I can get so I can impress all them big shots at Grad School." Kate chuckled.

"Will do," she replied.

"Anywho, can I get you guys somethin' to drink?" Jimmy asked. Castle nodded.

"I'll take a scotch on the rocks. Kate?" he turned to her, expectantly.

"Vodka and tonic," she requested. Jimmy nodded.

"Comin' right up," he said, turning to mix their drinks. "You know you can put your coats right on that rack ova there." He nodded towards a rack near the front. Kate nodded, slipping out of her coat and handing it to Castle, who took both of theirs to hang up on the rack.

"Thanks," she said when he returned. He smiled at her.

"No prob," he returned. Jimmy placed their drinks in front of them and he picked them up, moving towards the tables at the far wall. "We're just gonna take these over here," he told him and the bartender nodded.

As they settled into their seats, Beckett glanced around at all the rock n' roll and bike gang memorabilia, her eyes landing on a photo of about half a dozen men's backs encased in leather with the words, 'Hell's Angels' scrawled across them. Her eyebrows lifted at that.

"Your friend was a member of Hell's Angels?" she asked.

Castle nodded. "Briefly. He was in for about six years before he met Tara at a tattoo parlor. It was love at first sight." Kate chuckled.

"You know, for a mystery writer you sure are a romantic; maybe you should try your hand at writing romance novels."

"Who says I haven't already?" Castle asked, causing Beckett to snort. But when she looked up at his face, he looked serious.

"Wait, seriously? You write romance?" she asked. Castle shushed her.

"I use a pseudonym," Castle whispered.

Kate's eyes widened. "What is it?" Castle motioned her closer and she moved towards him, placing her ear right by his lips.

"You'll never know," he husked in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

He pulled back grinning and took a sip of his drink, laughing when Beckett gave him a glare.

After that, conversation flowed easily between them. Kate found herself growing more comfortable and almost _calm _in his presence, barely noticing the way their hands had inched towards each other on the table or how their heads now bowed towards each other. Their drinks, for the most part, remained untouched. They only took sips every now and then when the conversation lulled, before one of them started up again on a new subject. By the time Kate had finally finished hers, they heard a loud, booming voice coming from the front.

"How's it hangin', Jimmy?" a middle-aged man boomed as he entered, his voice like rumbling thunder with a large build to match. He had a long, scraggly red beard, though his head was bald, and we was wearing a leather jacket, ripped jeans, leather boots, and there was a baby strapped to his chest.

Jimmy smiled at him. "Heyy, DJ!" he exclaimed. "I'm doin' good. Just holdin' up the night crowd; you know." He motioned towards the small clusters of bikers and drunks sitting at the bar and at tables, but the bearded man's eyes were drawn straight to Castle and Beckett.

"Ricky?" he boomed, "Is that you, you sonovagun?!"

Castle laughed, standing up to greet his friend. "Hey, DJ," he greeted, shaking the man's hand. "How've you been? How's Tara?"

"She's doing good. I'm just tryin' my best to help her get a little rest from the little devils here," he looked down at the sleeping baby on his chest.

"Is that Abbie or Lola?" Castle whispered, smiling at the little tuft of red hair on her head.

"Lola's the redhead," DJ informed him, "Abbie got her mother's hair, like all my other girls. She's on my back," he turned to show Castle the other infant, tucked snuggly against her father's back.

"They're adorable," Castle sighed. "I remember when Alexis was that small."

DJ nodded. "They grow up so fast, don't they? And we lucked out with these little angels. They don't wake up fer nothin'! They just sleep on and on almost all day. But when they cry, man. Oof! You better watch out. Lola's got a set of lungs on her like you wouldn't believe and Abbie…forget it! But they have their cute moments too. You ought to see them smile. Just like their mama." He smiled wistfully, before his two big bushy red eyebrows flew up as he glanced at Kate, peeking out from the booth.

"Who's this?" he asked, smiling warmly at her.

Castle's eyes widened and he turned to Kate. "Oh! I'm sorry; how rude of me. Kate, this is DJ Wilder. DJ, this is Kate Beckett. She's my…well she sort of works with me."

"Another writer?" DJ asked, shaking her hand. Castle shook her head.

"She helps me with research, actually," he said. "My latest book was launched tonight."

"Oh, right," DJ nodded. "Sorry I couldn't make the party, by the way. It's just with the bar and the kids…it's a little much to handle all at once."

"It's fine," Castle insisted. "I almost missed my own party a couple of times when Alexis was still a baby. I totally get it. You'll be receiving your complimentary copy of Heat Wave in the mail though."

"Thanks, Ricky," DJ replied. "You're always so good to me. Isn't he such a good guy?" he asked Kate, who nodded, smiling.

"He is," she said, softly, smiling at Castle, who grinned back.

DJ didn't miss this and he recognized the look straight away, having shared it with his own wife a million times before finally asking her out. "Well," he said, "I best be heading back. I just wanted to check in on my walk with the dolls," he motioned towards his daughters, "but I think Tara would much rather have us all safe and sound back home. I'll see you later, Ricky. It was nice meeting you, Miss Kate." He bowed regally towards her, making Kate smile.

"It was nice meeting you, too, Mr. Wilder," she responded.

"Please," DJ said, "call me DJ."

"Only if you call me Kate," she replied. DJ chuckled, turning to Castle.

"I like her," he said, "you should bring her round more often." He winked at Castle, who blushed, and began heading towards the door. Kate just grinned, looking down shyly.

Castle cleared his throat and looked to her. "You, uh, ready to go?" he asked. Kate nodded, following him to grab their coats. She was almost surprised when he pulled down her coat first and held it up for her to put on, helping her into it.

"Thanks, Castle," Beckett responded, smiling warmly up at him.

Castle nodded, grinning back. "No problem," he said, as he slipped into his own coat, before waving goodbye to Jimmy. "Put it on my tab, Jim!" he shouted.

"Will do, Mr. Castle," Jimmy replied, "you two have a good night!"

Castle nodded before opening the door and allowing Beckett to precede him out.

They walked silently back to her apartment building, their arms brushing every couple of seconds, each of them shooting the other glances when they thought neither was looking.

Finally, they reached the front door to the building and Kate reached into her bag for her keys, smiling at Castle once she'd found them.

"I've had a really nice time," she said. _No! That's so cliché, Kate! You can do better than that!_

"So have I," Castle replied, almost shyly, wondering what he should do now. _Should I kiss her? Would she reciprocate? Or will I end up in the ER with a detached scrotum?_

"I've had a really good time with you," Kate said, suddenly. "I mean, with the solving cases and stuff. You've been a really big help and…and I hope you'll still visit from time to time, even if you _are _busy writing the tales of a certain British secret agent."

"I never said I got the official offer," Castle reminded her.

Kate shrugged. "You're bound to," she said. "I mean, why wouldn't you? You're an amazing writer."

Castle smiled brightly. "You really think so?" he asked, flattered. Kate nodded.

"I've been reading your books since I was nineteen, Castle," she said, "along with the works of all the greats; I know good writing when I see it."

Castle was touched. All this time, he thought she hated him but, in a way, she actually kind of…_admired _him. For his writing, no less. "Well, thank you," Castle replied, "and I'm sure you'll be, uh, glad to know that I did, in fact, get the official offer."

Kate's eyes widened, something like hurt flashing through them but it was gone too quickly to be sure. "Oh?"

Castle nodded. "A three book deal. Paula told me tonight."

"Are you going to take it?" Kate asked, already knowing the obvious answer.

"I don't know," Castle responded, shocking her. Kate's eyes widened at his response.

"Why not?" Kate asked, mentally cursing herself when Castle's eyes widened at her question. "I mean, isn't this what you've pretty much been waiting for your entire career?"

Castle shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so," he said, "but I'm not sure if I want to give this up just yet." At Kate's confused glance, he clarified, "Nikki Heat, I mean. There's just so much more to her story and her relationship with Jameson Rook…I don't think one book can do it justice, you know?"

Kate nodded, trying to suppress her smile. "But, I thought this is what you wanted," she practically whispered, looking up into his eyes.

Castle shrugged. "Desires change," he said, "_people _change. Things that we wanted before aren't always what we want now. But, sometimes, he said, there are things that we'll always want…always desire."

"Like…?" Kate needed the clarification, needed to know that this is what he wanted.

Castle didn't answer with words; instead, he leant down, stopping with his lips less than an inch from hers, allowing her to make that last little move towards him. Kate didn't even hesitate.

She practically crushed her lips to his, catching him by surprise with the intensity of the kiss, her arms winding around his neck to pull him closer to her. Castle was still for less than a second before responding with just as much passion, winding his arms around her hips to keep their bodies pressed tightly together. Kate moaned into his mouth; a sound that drove Castle wild as he moved to push her against the front door to the building, earning yet another moan. Castle smiled victoriously against her lips.

Their lips stayed connected until the need for air became too much and Kate had to pull away to breathe in some much needed oxygen. Castle, however, seemed to be doing just fine with the lack of oxygen and had moved down to suck on her neck as she gasped and pulled at his hair, turning her head to give him more access as she moaned his name.

"Castle…" she groaned, pulling him closer to her. "Castle….you have to…God…_stop._"

Castle's eyes flew open and he immediately disentangled himself from her, looking terrified.

"Oh God, Kate," he gasped, "I am _so _sorry; I don't know _what _came over me!"

Kate shook her head, reaching for him and pulling him closer to her, much to his surprise.

"It's okay, Castle," she assured him, "maybe you weren't paying attention but _I _was the one who initiated the kiss, remember?" She chuckled at his widened eyes, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek. "You really are a goofball," she teased, rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"I resent that," he retorted, before shaking his head. "Wait, then why did you ask me to stop just now?"

"Because this can't happen," she replied, immediately noticing as his face dropped, "not here, at least," she clarified. "I'm a cop, Castle," she reminded him, "I can't be arrested for public indecency."

"We were just kissing," Castle reminded her.

"And kissing can lead to a lot more," she retorted. "Your hand was practically glued to my ass."

"It's nice," he replied, cheekily, "and warm."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Well," she said, "if you want to see, or _feel_, anymore of my nice, warm ass then you're gonna have to wait until we get up to my apartment."

"You…you're inviting me up?" Castle asked, dumbly.

Kate nodded. "Unless you don't want to…" she said, unsurely.

"No! I mean yes! I definitely want to! It's just that…don't you think that this is going awfully quickly? I mean, I don't want this to be a one-time thing, you know. I want this to be a…thing. A much longer thing. A…a…"

"Relationship?" Kate supplied.

Castle nodded. "Yeah, that. And I need to know that you want that, too, because I'm not willing to give up what we already have—this friendship (if I'm not overstepping)—for one night of great sex."

"_Great_? A little confident there, Castle?" Kate joked, grinning.

"Nope. Just speaking the truth," Castle replied. "I can provide proof, if you need, but I need to know…are you in?"

Kate closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to organize her thoughts, before reopening them and nodding, smiling at the man before her.

"I'm in."

Two hours later, Castle was trailing a line of kisses down the spine of a very sated and spent detective, who moaned at him.

"Ca-stle!" she moaned. "I'm trying to sleep! I've got work in…ugh, five hours. And maybe you've forgotten, but we still have an open case that needs solving."

"I can't help it," Castle replied, "you just taste so good." He lifted the sheet covering her bottom half and dragged it down her long, lithe legs, making her shudder as the fabric ran over her sensitive skin. She didn't complain, however, as he pressed his lips to one perfectly rounded cheek—literally kissing her ass. Kate laughed at the thought.

"Hey!" Castle whined. "You're supposed to be moaning and begging for more; not laughing at me!"

"Sorry," Kate giggled, "sorry. I'll try to suppress my mirth at your ass-kissing." She giggled more, shoving her face into the pillow. Castle growled, kneeling above her and turning her over roughly, before attacking her lips, shoving his tongue into her mouth, making her moan as his hands ran over her body and he explored her mouth.

When he pulled back, she was a hazy-eyed, melted heap underneath him, making him smile victoriously before kissing a trail down her front, stopping to pay attention to each of her stiff nipples, running over them with his rough tongue and sucking each of them before continuing on his way, smiling as he felt each of her muscles reacting to his kiss.

Kate, for her part, couldn't do much more than moan and pull at his hair, pushing him harder against her body. She gasped as he reached her thighs, nipping at the insides and kissing his way towards her ankles, giving each a loving kiss at the joint before moving back up towards his prize. Kate braced herself on the bed, gripping his hair with one hand and a handful of bed sheets in the other, trying to relax herself for what she knew was coming.

And she was right.

Castle wasted no time in getting right to the point, spreading her thighs apart and shoving his nose right in, breathing in deeply before poking his tongue out to run along her slit, grinning as he heard a long, low moan emitting from her lips. Kate could feel his cheekbones expand against her thighs and glared down at him. "Shut up," she growled.

Castle chuckled, his hot breath against her most sensitive area creating a tickling sensation that caused Kate to gasp out and tighten he hold on his hair, prompting Castle to continue making her feel amazing.

It took two fingers and a vigorous lathing of her clit before Kate was arching up off the bed, shouting Castle's name into the ceiling. Castle continued to pump his fingers in and out of her until she came back down to Earth, before crawling back up her body, looking straight into her hazy eyes as she licked his fingers clean. Kate moaned and pulled his mouth back towards hers, showing him her appreciation for what he'd just done. When she pulled back, he was grinning at her.

"You are amazing," he breathed, his blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

Kate blushed, grinning shyly. "Shouldn't _I _be the one saying that to _you_?" she teased, running her hand over his chest. Suddenly, her face got very serious. "So…are you staying?"

"Well, I'm not exactly in the mood to get dressed and—"

"No," she said, shaking her head, "I mean…are you going to stay at the Precinct and write another Nikki Heat? Or are you going to take that other offer?" Her nose crinkled at the last part, making Castle chuckle and kiss it.

"Well," he replied, "it's like I said; there's still more to Nikki and Rook's story and if _I _don't write it, who will?"

Kate grinned, leaning in to kiss him again. "That's a good answer," she whispered against his lips. "And, you know, a good answer deserves something _else _that's good."

Castle grinned. "Oh yeah? And what would that b—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kate was already taking him into her mouth, her hands clenching his thighs as he groaned and ran his thick fingers through her even thicker hair.

Needless to say, he was already happy with the decision to stay.

**I hope that satisfied you. It's almost three in the morning here and I am sleep-deprived and **_**CRAZY!**_** Yay! Lol REVIEWS!**


	18. Vampire Weekend

**This one is going to be fun; I can already tell. Enjoy!**

**2x06 Vampire Weekend**

"_Now we're even."_

"_I am giving you the bird."_

Lanie's cackles echoed throughout the loft as she was joined by all their friends and a few nearby guests. As the laughter died down and everybody went around the room to mingle, Castle turned back to Beckett.

"So, _really_," he said, "what's your costume? You must have had _something _planned for tonight other than that frog…thing."

Kate rolled her eyes, unstrapping the little contraption from around her waist and nodding towards the door, where a large purse was hanging on the adjacent coat rack. "It's in the bag," she said, handing back the bird. Castle refused it.

"Keep it," he said, "as a memory that you spooked the master of horror; Mr. Edgar Allen Poe." Kate rolled her eyes turning to retrieve her bag from the rack, returning back to him—sans bird—to ask where she could change. He pointed her towards his bedroom and when she gave him a skeptical look, he told her the only downstairs bathroom was attached to it. She shrugged and made her way through as Castle watched, smiling in her direction.

As Kate passed through his bedroom, she noticed a few pictures on his dresser. She stopped to admire them, seeing one of a small Richard Castle on Santa's lap and one with him covered in food, grinning at the camera from a high chair while his mother kissed his chubby toddler cheek. There were also some pictures of a nerdy teen Castle with books in his hands and dressed in school uniforms, looking miserable as he stood next to his cheery mother.

More recent pictures of him included Playboy Castle at book signings, clad in sunglasses and a cheeky grin. There were about three or four of those. But then there were also ones of young Castle holding a much younger infant Alexis. In the first picture, he looks scared shitless as he holds a screaming baby girl with fiery red hair in his arms. In the next picture he jokingly sits on Santa's lap holding the still infant Alexis, who looks much happier in her red velvet dress, blue eyes shining up at the camera. There are pictures of him and Meredith, as well, but only ones where Alexis is present. They only go up to her third birthday, where Castle's smile looks a bit strained and Meredith looks like she'd rather be anywhere else. Then it's just him and his little girl.

Kate watched as Alexis grew up through the photos, going from toddler to little girl to the young woman she is now. She smiled at the most recent picture of Alexis and Castle, faces pressed together to fit into the frame, smiles lighting up and blue eyes sparkling at the camera. It couldn't have been from more than a month ago, Kate thought as she surveyed the picture.

There was a knock on the door and Castle asked if she was out of the bathroom yet. Kate's eyes widened and she raced to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her as she dressed.

When she came out of the bathroom, Castle was nowhere to be found and she was happy about that. She didn't need him teasing her about her choice of costume, especially considering it wasn't the best nerd uniform. She threw her purse on his bed and made her way back out into the living room, glancing outside first, making sure he wouldn't be the first one to see her.

He wasn't.

"Kate?" Lanie gasped, looking at her best friend. "Girl, is that _you?_"

Kate smiled shyly at her, stepping out of Castle's bedroom. "Mmhmm," she said, straightening up, "what do you think?"

"You look cute," Lanie said, admiring the pink and black dress, "but what exactly are you supposed to be?"

"Lieutenant Chloe," Kate said, "you know…Nebula 9?" Lanie shook her head. "You never saw it?"

"Never even heard of it, Sweetie," Lanie admitted, "sorry. You look nice though. I like the hair."

Kate smiled, fingering the tiny ponytail on her head. "I didn't have much to work with," she said, "it's supposed to be longer."

"It looks great the way it is. And I like those shoes!" she eyed the strange platforms Kate was wearing. Kate smiled.

"Thanks!" she said. "The dress isn't too short?"

"Not at all," Lanie affirmed. "Writer Boy is gonna flip. Oh, and speaking of…"

Kate followed Lanie's gaze over to where Castle was shuffling through the crowd, trying to get to them. His eyes widened as he saw her getup.

"Beckett?" he said, sounding surprised. "Is that you?"

Kate nodded, grinning. "Mmhmm," she said, "the one and only. What do you think?"

"It's nice, just…_Nebula 9_?" his voice sounded incredulous.

"Yeah…what's wrong with Nebula 9?" She placed both hands on her hips.

"Nothing!" Castle said, putting his hands up defensively. "Just…I didn't think you'd be a fan is all."

"Well it's like I said, Castle," Beckett replied, "there are many layers to the Beckett onion."

Castle grinned. "And I can't wait to peel them all," he said, cheekily. Kate rolled her eyes and grabbed Lanie's arm, dragging her towards the refreshment table as Castle watched her hips sway back and forth with a predatory gaze.

As the party began to wind down and guest after guest left, the only ones left were those from the Precinct, Martha and Alexis. Alexis, for her part, looked like she was about to fall asleep standing up. Castle walked over to her, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Go to bed, Pumpkin," he told her. "It's way past your bedtime."

"But I have to help you clean up," she replied, yawning. Castle smiled softly at her.

"I'm sure I can handle it," he assured her. "But you've got school in the morning. So go!" He pushed her towards the stairs and she went willingly, falling into her equally exhausted grandmother's arms. "Goodnight, you two," he called after them, getting waves in response. He smiled and turned to his last remaining guests.

Esposito and Ryan were getting ready to leave and Kate and Lanie were off to the side, deep in conversation.

"Well, we better be heading off, bro," Esposito said. "Work and all that."

Ryan nodded in agreement. "But thanks for inviting us, Castle," he said, "had an awesome time. You throwing a Christmas party this year?"

Castle chuckled. "Not planning on it yet but I'll let you know. Have a nice night."

Ryan and Esposito waved, heading out the door. When they were gone, Castle turned back to Lanie and Kate, who were still deep in conversation. "You girls heading off?" he asked. "Because, if not, you could help me out here; I've got a lot of mess to clean up."

"Actually," Lanie said, smiling brightly, "I have to go. I have three autopsies to finish by noon tomorrow," she sighed, "but Kate can stay and help! Can't you, Sweetie?" Lanie said pointedly to Kate, who shrugged, shooting daggers at her friend.

"Yeah," she said, stoically, "why not?"

Castle beamed. "Well that's very nice of you, Beckett," he said, "but, really, you don't have to…"

"It's okay," Kate insisted, "I owe you anyway for embarrassing you in front of our friends like that."

"But I lied to you," Castle pointed out, "so I kind of deserved it."

"But you also helped solve this case," Kate said, "so I still kind of owe you."

"I don't think it matters anymore," Castle said.

"Why not?"

"Cause Lanie just ditched you, anyway."

Kate's eyes widened as she noticed, for the first time, that her friend was no longer there. She shook her head, rolling her eyes. That was just like her.

"Might as well help you clean now," Kate said. "It's not like I've got anything better to do."

"Don't sound so excited, Beckett," Castle joked. "People are going to think you like me."

Kate snorted. "I'm not too worried about that."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because I'll just shoot you and then they'll know the truth."

"You wound me, Beckett," Castle retorted, "rhetorically, anyway." Kate snorted, shaking her head as she began picking up discarded plates and plastic cups, bringing them over the kitchen to discard. Castle did the same, the two clearing up all the garbage in little to no time at all.

By the time all the garbage was cleared, they had three filled trash bags and still a lot of decorations to clear up. Kate began taking them down but Castle stopped her.

"Leave them," he said, "I want to keep them up for La Dia de las Muertas."

"The Day of the Dead?" Beckett snorted. "You're not even Mexican…"

"So? Doesn't mean I can't celebrate the holiday and celebrate my dead ancestors and relatives." Kate rolled her eyes, picking up one of the bags and making her way to the door.

"Where are you going with my trash?" Castle demanded, mockingly.

Kate rolled her eyes again. "Taking them to the trash chute," she said, walking out. Castle followed with the other bags, meeting her down the hall as she fought to get the heavy chute door open one-armed, sighing in relief as Castle rushed over to help her. Between the two of them, they shoved the three overstuffed garbage bags down the chute with little issue.

When they returned to the loft, Kate flopped down on the couch, looking at her watch and gasping.

"Geez!" she said. "Is it that time already? I should get going." She stood, stretching, and Castle had to force himself to look away from the skin that was revealed on her thigh.

"You don't have to go just yet," he said, blushing immediately as the words left his lips. "I mean, it's kind of late and it's Halloween…there are a lot of crazies walking around and besides, I have a guest room you could use and I'm sure Alexis will lend you some of her things for bed."

Kate smiled softly. "That's a really nice offer, Castle, but I couldn't impose…"

"Yes you can," he insisted. "Besides, it's not imposing if I'm offering. Just wait here and I'll go get you something to wear for bed."

Kate didn't even try to argue this time. She was too tired and she knew he was right; even if she could get a taxi this time of night, there was no telling what kinds of freaks and weirdoes she would run into. She might as well take Castle up on his kind offer.

When he returned, Kate was already snoozing on the couch. Castle smiled at her, walking over and nudging her awake. "Kate," he coaxed. "Come on, I have some things for you to wear. Wake up, Kate."

Kate's eyes fluttered open and she smiled tiredly up at Castle, leaning up towards him and taking a handful of his shirt, pulling him down towards her. "Mmm, Castle," she breathed before shocking Castle as she attached their lips. Castle's eyes widened and his hands flew out to the sides, trying not to touch her in case she came to her senses and thought he was coming on to her…

Kate's eyes suddenly flew open and she pulled back from his lips, slapping a hand over her mouth.

_What the fuck was that_? She thought to herself. _Did he…or did I…what the hell just happened here?_

"I didn't do it," Castle blurted, backing away from her, "I was just trying to…and then you…I mean it was nice and all but…I don't think you really wanted to do that and so I…I pushed you away and…this really isn't my fault but I'm so, so sorry!"

Castle looked like a scared little boy getting scolded for stealing candy from the store and Kate couldn't help but snort, bursting out into full on hysterics as she took in his shell-shocked expression. Castle's face fell further as the detective began to laugh at him, his eyes conveying all the confusion he felt. Kate shook her head, attempting to stop laughing, but it was no use. She burst into even more infectious giggles, clutching the arm of the couch with her hand as she snorted.

When she finally came down from her hysterics, Castle was pouting at her.

"What's so funny?" he whined at her. Kate just shook her head.

"You," she replied. "You and that face of yours!" She snickered and Castle's frown deepened. "It's not funny, Beckett," he said. Beckett just shook her head, grabbing the clothes from his hands and disappearing into his bedroom to get dressed.

After a few minutes, she popped her head out, her face pink and her hair mussed.

"Hey, Castle," she called out. Castle turned to her from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Um…Alexis's clothes are about two sizes too small. Could I possibly borrow something of yours?"

Castle nodded. "Yeah," he said, "my sweats are in the third drawer from the top and I have a few old t-shirts in there as well. Help yourself."

"Thanks!" Kate said, before disappearing back into the bedroom. She emerged moments later, dressed in a pair of baggy sweats and Castle's favorite Green Lantern t-shirt. Castle's draw nearly dropped at the sight; she was even hotter than he imagined she'd be. Especially with her hair all mussed and hanging down around her head. Castle felt his heart rate begin to speed up at the sight of her with bare feet, her shoes hanging from her fingertips and her back slung over her shoulder.

Kate's brow lifted as she caught him staring. "What?" she asked, startling him from his reverie.

"Wha-! Uh…nothing," he said, shaking his head. "Nothing at all. Do you…ah, do you need a toothbrush or…"

"Actually," Kate said, sauntering past him, "I used yours…"

"What?!" Castle asked, shocked.

"Kidding!" Kate called over her shoulder as she made her way upstairs, laughing at Castle's expression.

As she lay in bed that night, she couldn't shake the memory of his lips on hers or the tingle she felt as she flashed back to their kiss earlier that night, trying to figure out exactly _why _she had done that. What had possessed her to kiss him?

The fact that she couldn't figure it out bothered her. Had Lanie been there she would have tried to convince Kate of her obvious affection for the writer, having convinced Kate to stay behind to help clean and maybe get her 'freak on' with Castle. Kate had only stayed to appease Lanie; she had just planned on helping clean up and then leaving.

But then she'd fallen asleep and woke up with her lips attached to his, the sensation like nothing else she'd ever felt before…

Kate shook her head, turning over and trying to force herself to sleep. She was on call in the morning and though the boys had agreed on handling the paperwork, she was almost certain a body would be discovered at some time in the early morning.

Closing her eyes once more, Kate tried to calm her pounding heart, taking deep breaths and counting backwards from a hundred.

She down to 1 three times before she finally gave up, sitting up in the large bed and running her fingers through her hair, sighing as she looked around.

The guest room she was using was bigger than her own room back at home and came complete with a Queen-sized bed, an armoire, dresser, a floor-length mirror, and a small bathroom attached, sans shower.

But as big and luxurious as the bedroom was, she could help but feel suffocated by it all. It was too…impersonal. Kate longed for her bookshelves, stuffed full with mystery novels, Russian literature, classics, and world books. She missed her own sheets that smelled like lavender from that time she spilled her perfume on them and it never quite washed away. She especially missed the picture of her and her mother on her bedside table from Kate's youth, when she was still innocent and her hero was her mother.

Looking at the clock, she saw that it was nearly four in the morning. She would be getting up in a little over an hour for a run at home. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if she got up for a glass of water or something…

Kate stood, making her way into the bathroom, hoping to find a cup or something, but there was nothing. She doubted anyone had used this guestroom in a while so Castle probably hadn't even bothered keeping anything in there for guests.

She exited the guest bath, making her way towards the door and down the hall to use to stairs to the first floor. All the lights were off as she snuck down. All except for one.

Kate glanced over at Castle's office and saw a tiny bit of light peeking through the bookshelves and she could hear the faint tap-tap sounds of a keyboard. She tiptoed up to the door, finding it cracked open, and peeked through, watching Castle's focused expression as his fingers flew across the keyboard, his blue eyes glued to the screen. Kate watched as he worked rapidly, watching the reflection of the words in his eyes, smiling softly at the intensity of his gaze.

She'd never seen him so focused before; not even while they were on a case. It was kind of…

No! She was _not _getting turned on by Castle using a laptop. That was just…disturbing. Kate sighed, turning to head into the kitchen for her drink, when she knocked into the door, tripping a little and catching herself just before she could…but still falling against the office door and making it creak open.

Castle's head immediately snapped up and his eyes widened as he noticed Kate standing there, looking very embarrassed at being caught.

"Beckett?" he asked, raising one brow. Kate smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hey…Castle," she said, blushing slightly. "Sorry to interrupt but I was just coming down for a glass of water and I saw your light on. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't accidentally leave it on when you went to bed. But now that I see you didn't, I'm gonna go get my drink and go back to bed. Night!"

She fled as fast as her legs would take her, cursing her stupidity and praying that he wouldn't follow her.

Evidently, somebody up there had a hearing problem because the next thing she knew, Castle's voice was floating through the quiet room.

"You know water's not really gonna help you get to sleep," he said, startling her as she reached into the cupboard for a glass.

She turned, trying to keep her voice neutral. "Oh?" she said. "Then what would you suggest?"

"Vodka," Castle retorted, grinning, getting a snort from Kate as she rolled her eyes at him. "Or, if you're not into the hard stuff, warm milk. I could heat some up for you if you want…"

"Uh…sure," Kate replied, handing him a cup. Castle took it and pulled the milk out of the fridge, placing them both on the counter.

"Hand me another cup," he requested, "I think I'll join you."

Kate handed him a cup and he thanked her, filling the two glasses and placing them in the microwave and covering them with a plate.

"I don't usually make it like this," he told Kate, "but I don't really feel like messy-ing up one of my good saucepans on the stove right now." Kate nodded in understanding and watched as Castle set the microwave to 55 seconds and turned it on.

They waited in awkward silence as the milk heated up, nothing but the light buzzing of the machine to interrupt the overwhelming quiet.

Finally, when it was done, Castle pulled the two glasses out and placed them on the counter, getting a spoon out of the drawer and stirring them both before handing one glass to Kate and tossing the spoon into the sink to be washed later.

"Cheers," he said, raising his glass. Kate chuckled, clinking hers with his before taking a long sip.

"Mmm," she said, "this is good."

Castle nodded. And it's fast-working, too. I used to give this to Alexis when she was being particularly fussy and within fifteen minutes she would be dead to the world.

Kate chuckled. "Maybe I should sit then," she said, making her way towards the couch. Castle followed her, sitting on the opposite end and turning to her while he sipped his milk.

"So what was with the costume earlier?" he asked. "The Nebula 9 one, I mean; I never expected you to dress in something so…"

"Nerdy?" Kate finished for him.

"You said it, not me."

Kate laughed. "I've always kind of been a nerd, actually," she revealed. "When I was younger, I would drag my dad to every showing of Stars Wars and Star Trek possible. And I would spend my Saturdays in the comic book store or with my grandfather at the Magic shop."

"Wow," Castle breathed, "I never would have guessed you'd be such a nerd."

"Why not?" Kate laughed. "Because I'm hot?"

"Uh, yeah! None of the nerdettes I grew up with ever looked like you; not in a bad way. I mean, some of them were cute but…they didn't look like you."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Well, believe it or not, Castle, but I didn't always look like this. When I was a kid, I had pimples and braces and my hair was all frizzy…I wasn't the looker I am today."

"Now, _that's _hard to believe," Castle said.

Kate shrugged. "It's the truth. It wasn't until around tenth grade when the braces came off and I began to look decent. My acne cleared up and my mom took me on this huge shopping spree and I started hanging out with the more 'in' crowd at school. I became one of the girls I hated in high school. But then college came around and I went back to my geeky ways. At least until…well, you know." Kate looked down at the glass of milk in her hand and almost jumped out of her skin when Castle's hand reached out for her own, taking it in his and squeezing. She looked up at him, surprised at his boldness.

"I wish I had known you back then," he admitted, smiling softly at her. Kate smiled back.

"Well, you would have been a bit too old for me back then," she teased, "me being about sixteen at the time."

Castle shrugged. "I would have waited for you," he said.

"That sounds vaguely creepy…"

Castle shrugged, grinning at her. Kate found herself grinning back at him, his warm hand still encasing hers, and her face inching towards him without her knowledge. As Kate and Castle's lips connected, Kate was overwhelmed with a sense of…contentment. Like this was where she needed to be. She leaned further into the kiss, deepening it as she did. Castle responded in kind, his hand coming up to come her cheek as the kiss escalated.

When they pulled back for air, Kate was smiling at him and he smiled back, leaning in for yet another kiss. But before their lips could reattach, Kate yawned, big and loud in his face, slapping her hand over her mouth and blushing instantly.

"Sorry," she said, embarrassed. "I wasn't really expecting that." Castle chuckled.

"That's okay," he said, "that means the milk is working. Maybe we should get you to bed before you fall asleep completely." Kate nodded.

"That might be a good idea," she said, tiredly. Castle laughed and took her cup, bring both glasses into the kitchen and dumping what little there was left in the sink. When he returned, he found Kate slumping over, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Without thinking twice about it, Castle leaned down and picked her up, laying her head on his chest as he carried her towards his bedroom, laying her down on one side of his bed before making his way to the other side. Kate didn't complain at all. Instead, she turned towards him, leaning up to kiss him again as she snuggled against him.

"Kate?" he said, gaining her attention. "Is this…do you think this is going to be awkward tomorrow?"

"Possibly," Kate replied, truthfully, "but we'll deal with it then. For now, sleep."

Castle nodded, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Kate," he whispered, kissing her head.

Kate smiled sleepily. "Goodnight, Castle," she said, falling into a peaceful slumber.

**Sorry there's no smut for this one but I'll try to add some next chapter. Please REVIEW!**


	19. Famous Last Words

**Listenin to some oldies and writing some fluff. Fun times. Enjoy!**

**2x07 Famous Last Words**

"_So what are you gonna tell Alexis?"_

"_What I always tell her; the truth."_

Kate was just returning home after filing the mountain of paperwork over the last case when her phone beeped, signaling she had a message. She took out her phone as she turned the key in her door, seeing the new text from Castle. It read:

"_Candlelight vigil for Haley Blue tonight. Alexis and I are going. You in?" _

Kate thought about it as she made her way over to her fridge, opening the door to peek in and see what she could have for dinner.

She was met with about a dozen take out and storage containers, most growing some kind of vibrantly-colored mold on them. She sighed, closing the fridge and texted back:

"_I'm in. Where is it?"_

Kate arrived just in time to see Skye and her band setting up a stage in front of a large gathering of people, most of whom were holding candles. Their ages ranged from small children to senior citizens, all paying their respects to the late singer. Kate spotted Castle a couple of rows back from the stage and made her way through the crowd, tapping him on the shoulder as she approached. Castle turned and gave her a brilliant smile.

"Hey!" he greeted. "You made it!"

"I said I was coming, didn't I?" Kate retorted, noticing for the first time that he had two candles in his hand. He handed her one and pulled out a lighter for her. Kate allowed him to light both candles, before glancing around Castle to see the two women he dwarfed. "Hello, Martha," she greeted, "Hi, Alexis!"

The redheads beamed at her.

"Hi, Detective Beckett!" Alexis greeted, brightly.

"Hello, Darling," Martha added, "you hear to pay your respects?"

"Of course," Kate said, nodding.

"Well, it looks like your just in time," Alexis said, "Skye is just about to start her set."

The second after she said that, the lights on the stage went up and Skye began to talk, dedicating her first song to her late sister.

When the show was over, Beckett turned to Castle to say her goodbyes but found he'd already started talking.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" he asked. Kate was about to decline when her grumbling stomach reminded her that she'd skipped dinner in favor of coming to the vigil. She nodded.

"That actually sounds pretty good," she agreed. Castle smiled, turning to ask his mother and daughter if they wanted to come with, but found Alexis talking to Skye Blue. She was practically mooning over her voice.

"You were so good!" Alexis gushed, slightly star struck, "Haley would have been very proud."

Sky smiled softly. "_Aww_, thank you!" she said, blushing slightly. "Hey, I was about to head out for a coffee; wanna come with?"

Alexis turned to her father with pleading eyes, mouthing please. Castle faltered, giving an identical set to his mother, who spoke up at once.

"That sounds like a fabulous idea!" she exclaimed. "Mind if I come, as well? I could do with a nice pastry, and I would love to hear more of that lovely singing voice; you could take over all of Broadway if you wanted, you know!"

Skye laughed, nodding. "The more the merrier," she said, "as long as Mr. Castle's alright with it, of course." She turned to Castle, questioningly, and he nodded.

"Of course," he said, nodding. "But if any of you need me, just call me, okay? That goes for you too, Skye," he said. "Anytime you need _anything_, just call."

Skye nodded, smiling and holding back tears. "Thank you, Mr. Castle," she said, "I will."

He bid them all farewell, hugging Alexis extra tight and giving her a fifty dollar note, which she responded to with a dramatic eye roll, before finally accepting it and linking arms with Skye as they made their way through the crowd, Martha following them as she threw her, 'you-owe-me' look at Castle over her shoulder.

Castle sighed, dramatically, before turning to Kate with a blinding smile. "So," he said, "Remy's?"

Kate chuckled at his enthusiasm, nodding. "Sounds good to me," she agreed. Castle offered her his arm and she took it, following him in the direction of their favorite restaurant.

When they got there, Castle offered to get them food while Kate found a place to say and she agreed, pulling out her wallet to give him some money. Castle shook his head, telling her that it was his treat. Kate tried to protest, but he offered to let her pay for their next meal. Reluctantly, she agreed.

So while he ordered them each a burger, fries, and a shake, Kate found a booth in the back, hanging her coat up on an adjacent hook before taking her seat. She had a clear view from her seat to the counter, where Castle was waiting in line behind a very pregnant young woman and two rowdy children, wielding foam swords as they pranced around their mother's legs.

Castle smiled at them, allowing them to attack his legs with their swords and not complaining when one of the swords hit him in the family jewels. Kate chuckled as he forced himself to smile down at the little terrors, before they were moved by their apologetic mother to the side to wait for their orders. Castle ordered their food, quickly, retrieving his receipt, before turning to the young mother and offering to carry her tray for her to their table.

She thanked him, gratefully, and allowed Castle to pick up her overloaded tray as she grabbed her children's hands and led him to their table. Once he'd set down the tray, she thanked him profusely, before ordering her children to say thank you as well. They did so dutifully and Castle smiled down at them, bowing to them before bidding his farewells as he went to retrieve his own order from the counter.

When he got to their booth, Kate was grinning at him, her eyes twinkling.

"What?" he asked, handing her one of the burgers and her fries.

Kate shook her head. "Nothing," she said, popping one of her fries into her mouth. Castle gave her a curious look but didn't question her further, instead taking a sip of his shake.

They settled into companionable conversation about their latest case and about how somebody could do such a thing to someone they were supposed to care about.

"I can't imagine anything like that ever happening to Alexis," Castle said, looking down at his food. "I mean, if anything did…I don't know what I'd do…"

Kate frowned, reaching across the table to put her hand comfortingly on his. Castle looked up, taken by surprise by the gentle touch. Kate smiled softly at him.

"If anybody even goes near her," she said, "she'll have four cops on speed dial. And an ME who knows just where to hide the body." She winked at him. "She'll be fine."

Castle smiled back, meeting her hazel-green eyes with his deep-blue gaze. They just sat there, staring at each other for a few moments, until a voice interrupted.

"Um, excuse me?" They both looked up to see a gangly teen standing there, looking nervous as hell. "Um…you're gonna have to get going; we sort of, uh, have to set up for the next shift." He swallowed thickly. "But we hope you enjoyed your burgers and we hope to see you again!" He then practically flew back to the counter as Kate and Castle watched, confused.

Then, Castle saw what Kate had on her body and chuckled.

"Do you carry that _everywhere _you go?" he asked, pointing to the holster at her hip. Kate's eyes widened at the realization that she was still carrying her service piece, before she snorted.

"And here I thought he was just nervous about talking to such a beautiful creature," she joked. Castle grinned.

"It's a reasonable assumption," he said, his eyes twinkling at her. Kate felt her face heat up and she turned away to get her coat, willing herself to stop blushing. When she turned back to him, she found Castle gathering up all their garbage onto their tray and carrying it over to the trash can. As she walked over to meet him, he pulled a twenty out of his pocket and placed it in the tip jar, smiling at the teen worker.

"The meal was delicious," he said, "thank you very much and have a nice night." Then he turned and guided Kate out the door.

As they made their way home, Castle regaled Kate with stories of Alexis's youth.

"She was a little demon in her early years," Castle informed Kate, shocking her.

"What? _Alexis? _Not possible; that girl is a saint! I don't believe you," Kate replied, shaking her head.

"_Now _she is," Castle said, "but when she was about three years old, she had this little game that she liked to play. It was sort of like hide-and-seek mixed with 'give-daddy-a-heart-attack'. She was really good at it." Kate snorted. "She would just disappear while we were out—I told you about the time I lost her in White Plains, right?" Kate nodded, chuckling. "Well, it's even more frightening when you lose your child in New York City, especially when you've fought so hard for custody. And no matter how many times I told her that it wasn't funny and that she shouldn't hide from Daddy, she kept doing it. It got to the point where I had her tracked."

"You did _what_?" Kate gasped.

"I had her tracked," he repeated. "You must have heard about that; they inject a small chip—which is harmless—under the skin and then I know where she is all the time. She still has it, but I don't have much reason to use it, anymore. She's home every night by nine. I just didn't want to lose her, you know?"

Kate nodded. "You're a good father," she said, smiling softly up at him.

Castle grinned. "It's hot, right?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "_And _you're a total ass," she said, sighing. Castle chuckled.

"Actually," he said, "I'm a Dick." He grinned, widely, wiggling his eyebrows at her as she groaned.

"That was _horrible_," she laughed, shaking her head, picking up her steps so that she was now ahead of him. Castle hastened to catch up, grinning down at her as they walked.

"Not punny enough?" he asked, smiling goofily. Kate groaned again, rolling her eyes as she bumped him with her shoulder. Castle laughed out loud when she nearly lost her balance, bouncing off of his hard body. He reached out an arm, winding it around her in an attempt to steady her, catching her by surprise as he pulled her against him.

Kate's eyes widened as she realized how close they were. Castle's were looking down at her, also wide, and incredibly blue. She felt her breathing stop in her chest as her face heated up, considerably. Her eyes flicked down to her lips for a split second, making Castle's grow even larger and, before either of them even knew what happened, their lips were joined, pressing together softly at first, before becoming more fevered as his arms tightened around her waist and hers wound around her neck.

It was less than half a minute later when Kate pulled away, her eyes wide as she stepped out of his embrace. Castle was panting hard, his lips and nose rosy and his eyes dark. He, however, had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Oh my God, Beckett," he stammered, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—" Kate's finger on his lips shut him up and his eyes widened even further, making him look almost comical. She shook her head at him, her lips quirking up slightly.

"It's okay, Castle," she said, softly, "it's not your fault. It just…it took me by surprise, is all. But…it wasn't horrible."

She released her finger from his lips and he grinned. "Well that's a relief, I guess," he joked. Kate snorted, rolling her eyes, before pulling him down for another sweet kiss. When she pulled back, they were both grinning. "I like your lips," Castle whispered, making Kate blush.

"I like yours, too," she admitted, grinning shyly. Castle beamed down at her.

"Well, now that we've got that settled…what exactly are we doing, Kate?"

Her heart flipped at the sound of her name coming from his lips. She'd rarely heard him use her first name. And now he was using it to ask her about…what? Their relationship? Did they have one of those? Did she _want _one of those? With Richard _Castle_?

She didn't really know.

Castle must have seen the doubt in her eyes because he took her hands in his.

"Kate," he said, "listen to me. If you want to do this—start a relationship—then I promise you I will never let anything hurt you and I will fight for us. Okay? I would make this work any way I possibly could. And if, after we've given _us _our best shot, you never want to see me again, I will move to Antarctica to live with the polar bears and live off of whale blubber. Alright?"

Kate chuckled, nodding. "That sounds reasonable," she said, "but I don't think you'll need to move all the way to Antarctica. Iceland should be far enough." Castle snorted and she giggled just as he reached up to cup her cheek in his hand. Kate's eyes widened as her giggles stopped and she looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise. The look dissipated, however, as Castle reached down to capture her lips with his. The kiss was just as passionate as the first one, each of them relaxing into the other's embrace as their lips danced against one another's.

When they pulled back, Kate was grinning up at him, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Castle's reflected hers.

"So," she said, "wanna come over for a drink?"

**There will be no part two. I wanted to do smut but it just got to a point where there's more meaning in the romantic side and less about physicality, especially since there's not too much to work with in this episode. I will really try to put some smut into the next chapter. I swear it upon my grandmother's grave. REVIEW!**


	20. Love Me Dead

**Re-watching this episode and this came to me in the first ten minutes. Yes, I skipped the last ep. Enjoy!**

**2x09 Love Me Dead**

"_You know, I was in a bar fight once…"_

"_Really? Who won?"_

Before Castle could even begin to offer up an answer, he was punched square in the jaw.

"Let me guess," Kate said, sarcastically, "not you."

She grabbed the assailant and shoved him into the bar as Castle smarted from the punch behind her. She glanced back at him while she read Jessup his rights, fighting the urge to smile at Castle's dramatics and attempting to externalize her concern for him, which was real.

x-x

When they arrived at the Precinct, Kate handed Jessup off to some Unis while she led Castle into the—thankfully empty—break room, closing the door behind them to allay some of Castle's embarrassment as she made him an ice pack. Castle, meanwhile, sat pouting at the table, still holding his cheek, his brow furrowed. To Kate, he looked like a scolded child. It was kind of cute.

Shaking off that strange thought, Kate dropped a few ice cubes into a Ziploc and wrapped it in a paper towel before handing it off to Castle, who grumbled a thank you as he pressed it to his cheek, wincing slightly from the pressure.

Kate watched him wince for a moment before rolling her eyes and reaching for the bag. "You're pressing too hard," she informed him, "here; let me."

To his astonishment, Beckett took the bag from him, before moving closer and pressing the ice gently to the bruised area on his jaw. Castle winced slightly before his face relaxed; feeling the instant relief the ice brought him. He closed his eyes for a couple of moments to absorb the comforting feeling before opening them, practically blushing as he found Kate's face so close to his. Kate, however, seemed undisturbed to find herself so close to Castle. That's when he noticed that she seemed almost in a daze as her eyes seemed glued to his lips. Castle's own eyes widened as he noticed this.

This was Kate Beckett; the very same Kate Beckett that routinely denied his advances and rolled her eyes at him at every turn. The very same Kate Beckett who has threatened him with bodily harm if he even _looked _at her wrong and often acted as if him following her was the worst thing in the world. _That _Kate Beckett was now gazing at his lips as if…what? He couldn't even think about what she wanted to do without mentally slapping himself because Kate Beckett most definitely did _not _want him; she's made that much clear already.

But then, why was she staring at his lips like that; like she wanted to eat him alive right there and then?

Castle opened his mouth to ask that very question but the second his lips parted, they were being covered by hers, making his eyes go wide in shock before closing in ecstasy as he kissed her back, one arm winding around her back as the opposite hand cupped her cheek. Castle groaned as her tongue invaded his mouth, the detective practically climbing into his lap in order to deepen the kiss.

But then, as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. Kate pulled her lips from his with a resounding pop, making Castle want to retort with a joke about them _literally _sucking face, but he kept it to himself as he took in her stricken expression.

Kate's hand was clasped over her mouth, her eyes wide and a large blush blooming on her cheeks. Castle's expression mirrored hers before he stood, straightening himself out and picking up the discarded Ziploc bag they'd let fall to the floor, before looking back to Kate.

"I'll just…I'm gonna…interrogation…I'll see you there!" he said, before scrambling out. Kate watched him go with wide eyes, before turning and leaning her forehead against the fridge next to her.

"Shit!" she cursed, closing her eyes.

In less than two minutes, however, she walked into that interrogation room, professionally informing Jessup that Castle was not, in fact, her boyfriend or vice versa. But that didn't stop the question that immediately sprung to mind; then what _was _he?

x-x

It was nearly twenty-four hours later when Castle entered the Precinct, intent on talking to Beckett, but not so much about the kiss as about what Alexis was keeping from him that she'd told Beckett about.

"Hey!" he greeted Esposito and Ryan, as he came around to their desks. "You guys seen Beckett?"

"She went to Captain to update the city on the case; she'll be back in a minute," Espo informed him. Castle glanced towards Montgomery's office, a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Something wrong?" Ryan asked, sensing his anxiety.

"No…yes!" Castle answered, frowning. Esposito and Ryan looked up at him, questioningly.

"I think my daughter might be keeping something from me," he confessed.

Ryan turned to Esposito. "Maybe she got kicked out of school," he offered.

Castle's eyes widened. "What?"

"Or she's doing drugs," Espo countered as Ryan hummed in agreement.

"You know," he offered, "teen pregnancy _is _on the rise."

"Whoa!" Castle said, glaring down at him. "Alright, you've _met _my daughter; you know that she's the closest thing to perfect as humanly possible."

"Castle," Ryan said, grinning, "c'mon! You've been with us long enough to know that people are never what you think they are." Castle frowned. "Isn't it possible that you're perfect daughter isn't as perfect as you think?"

Castle was just about to retort when Kate walked in. "Is Danton here yet?" she asked, sparing Castle only a glance before turning to Espo, who handed her a file.

"Yeah," he said, "interrogation 1."

Castle's eyes widened and he turned to her. "Wait?" he said. "Danton?"

Kate grinned at him as she passed by, having heard most of the conversation before she'd entered. "Come on, Castle," she teased, "keep up." She brushed past him, fighting the chill that passed through her as her arm touched his back.

x-x

They were on their way to Buckley's office to speak to Serena when Castle finally decided to ask the question that had been bugging him all night.

"What did Alexis talk to you about?" he asked instead, cursing his cowardice.

Kate grinned at him. "I _promised _Alexis I wouldn't say," she told him.

"Well," Castle said, "at least tell me if it was bad."

Kate turned back as they reached the door. "And put you out of your misery?" she teased, smiling.

Castle frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he followed her inside.

x-x

When Scarlett had shown up at his door, bruised and battered, Castle had taken her in immediately, talking to her about what happened. And then when she gave him the envelope and showed him the picture…he couldn't wait to tell Beckett.

But, first, he was going to bring Scarlett to the hospital.

The next morning, he was already seated at Beckett's desk when she walked in.

"I'm thinking Knox killed Buckley," he said, thoughtfully, as Kate took her seat.

"Knox has an alibi," she reminded him.

"Hmm," he said, pulling out the envelope, "does he?" he handed her the envelope. "Reverend alibi in the flesh," he said, smiling proudly. "Lots of flesh," he joked as Beckett opened it, "_too much _flesh," he added as she took out the photo.

Kate's eyes widened as she looked up at him. "Where'd you get this?" she asked.

"Scarlett Price," Castle admitted, grinning proudly.

Beckett's hands dropped to the desk as she regarded him angrily. "You saw her _without _me?" she asked, glaring at him. Castle's smile dropped from his face.

"Uh…well…yes."

"She's a person of interest in _our_ investigation; our _murder_ investigation," she reminded him.

"No, I know," Castle said, trying to explain himself.

"Where did you see her?" Beckett asked before he could plead his case.

"Uh…my…apartment?" he confessed.

"What?" Kate asked, eyes glaring.

"When I came home last night," Castle hastened to explain, "she was in my hall and someone had beaten her up!"

"And you didn't think to _call _me?" Kate asked.

"Well, I took her to the hospital, then I kinda got her away from me, and then I came here; ya know, surprise you like I do?"

Kate stood from her seat, leaning over him, anger etched all over her face. "We're not done talking about this," she warned him in a low, threatening voice, before stomping off, throwing orders at Esposito.

Castle couldn't understand what she was so angry about. He'd done the right thing, hadn't he? He'd make Scarlett feel as comfortable as possible and he'd gotten help for her, gotten information _from _her and then shared it with Beckett. It wasn't like he was trying to _keep _anything from her!

He heard her say something about Knox and it took him a second to realize what she was talking about.

"Wait," he said, following her, "you had Knox under surveillance and you didn't tell me?"

Kate turned to look at him. "At least I didn't go out on a _date _with him," she shot. A light bulb went off in Castle's head in that exact second; Beckett was _jealous_! He forced himself not to let his excitement over that shine through as he defended himself.

"It wasn't a date!" he insisted.

Beckett looked unconvinced. "Really?" she asked, raising one brow.

Esposito interrupted their little quarrel with some news.

"Trouble," he said, "Knox's apartment is empty; somebody must have tipped him off."

x-x

At the realization that Scarlett had set him up, Castle felt betrayed and Beckett's obvious pleasure at that fact was not helping. Her facial features said, "I told you so," even as she pat him on the back.

Tricking and arresting Scarlett for the murder of Buckley didn't make things that much better, but they helped somewhat, in an odd way.

And his pain was alleviated a bit more when he got home and Alexis attacked him from behind with a hug, telling him that he was the best dad ever and revealing the subject of conversation with Beckett (to his everlasting relief, it had nothing to do with drugs or teen pregnancy).

But then the talk of colleges began over ice cream and while he'd kept on a brave face, the second Alexis disappeared up the stairs for bed, he fell onto the couch with a groan, pulling out his cell phone and pressing speed dial #1.

She answered after the second ring.

"What's up, Castle?" she answered.

"France?" he blurted. "You encouraged her to go to _France_? Over my _birthday_?"

"Oh, so she told you, huh?" Kate chuckled. "It doesn't really matter what I encouraged her to do, Castle; she would have made the choice she made, no matter what. She just needed an experienced opinion. So what choice did she make?"

"She's staying with her old man," Castle informed her. "Something about going off to college in a few years and wanting to spend as much time with me as possible before going off to one of the many foreign universities she's thinking of applying to. Seriously, it's like this kid's never heard of NYU!"

"NYU probably isn't nearly as good as Oxford, Castle. Actually," she said, "I _know _it isn't."

"You went there?" Castle asked.

"No, I went to Stamford and then transferred to NYU, but I visited Oxford with my parents when I was looking to go there and it is _nice_."

"Hmmm, maybe I can move to England to be with her there," Castle said. "I could get a flat in London and even get a butler named Jeeves."

Kate snorted. "Contrary to popular belief, Castle," she said, "I don't think there are that many butlers in London named _Jeeves_."

"Says you," Castle retorted. "But I will make it my mission to find my Jeeves…_if _Alexis decides that she wants to move there, that is. If not, then se la vie."

Kate chuckled, shaking her head as she poured a glass of wine, settling on her couch for the night as she pressed the phone to her ear. "So is that all you wanted to talk about?" Kate asked. "Alexis's choice of schooling?"

"Why?" Castle asked. "Do you have plans, Detective Beckett?" He felt himself grow green with jealousy.

"Just those involving a glass of wine and a really good book," Kate replied, deciding to be honest as she stared down at the book in her lap; Heat Wave. She was reading it for the third time.

"Oh?" Castle asked, sounding slightly relieved. "Anything I've heard of?"

"Depends," Kate retorted. "Are you familiar with the works of Victor Hugo?"

"Ah," Castle said, nodding even though she couldn't see him, "Les Miserables, I presume?"

"Mmhmm," Kate confirmed, lying through her teeth, "that's the one."

"I remember that book," Castle said, "my mother got a part in the musical version."

"Oh really?" Kate asked, grinning, "what part?"

"Prostitute number five," Castle replied, "and she rocked it." Kate chuckled.

They were silent for a moment.

"Hey, Beckett?" Castle asked, suddenly.

"What?" Beckett replied, still smiling.

"What was that about yesterday?" he asked. "The kiss, I mean." Kate's eyes widened as she choked on her sip of wine. "Are you okay?" Castle asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Kate replied, her face red hot, "yeah, I'm fine. You just…you kind of took me by surprise there."

"Payback's a bitch," Castle replied, trying to lighten the mood. Kate rolled her eyes at him, fighting back a grin.

"Real cute, Castle," Kate snorted.

Castle grinned. "So I've been told," he retorted. "But, seriously," he said, his grin disappearing, "what _was _that?"

Kate took a deep breath. "I don't know," she replied honestly. "I just…I don't know, Castle. I kind of surprised myself there, to be honest."

"Yeah, I could tell by the way you practically catapulted yourself off of me there," he said, trying to ease the tension. Kate was silent. "For the record," he said, "it was a pretty good kiss. Great, even."

Kate smiled shyly, feeling her cheeks redden. "Really?" she asked, before she could stop herself.

"Yeah," Castle confirmed, "don't you think so?"

Kate paused for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest, before answering. "Yeah," she agreed, "it was pretty great."

"I'd like to do it again sometime," Castle admitted.

"Me…me too," Kate said, breathily.

There was a moment of silence, then, "Can I come over?"

Castle shocked Kate with the question, causing her to pause before answering. "I don't know if that's such a good—"

"Please, Kate," Castle pleaded, "I need to talk to you about this, face to face. Please."

Kate sighed. "Fine," she agreed.

x-x

Castle was at her door within twenty minutes, giving Kate plenty of time to finish her first two glasses of wine and put her book away to avoid Castle's inevitable taunting.

When she answered the door, she was not expecting the greeting she received. Castle immediately invaded her personal space, slanting his lips down over hers as he wrapped his arms around her body. Kate gasped into his mouth and he wasted no time in entering her mouth with his tongue, making her moan. Kate waited only half a second before returning the kiss with equal fervor, wrapping her arms around his neck, allowing him to push her back into her living room and down onto her couch, their lips never parting.

As Kate's ass landed on the couch cushion, Castle's lips moved from her lips down to her neck, making her gasp and moan as he found her pulse point.

"Castle," she breathed as she felt his hands begin to roam her body, "I thought…you wanted…to talk…"

"Later," Castle mumbled against her skin, "busy now."

Kate barked out a laugh, which turned into a moan as Castle's lips began to descend towards her breasts. She had to stop this before they got too carried away. Mustering up all her self-control, she pushed him away, keeping him, as always, at arm's length. "Castle," she said, breathing heavily, "seriously; we need to talk."

Castle didn't look too happy about it but he backed off, sitting at the opposite end of the couch, though his hands itched to keep touching her.

When they were upright and completely calm—for the most part—Castle turned to Beckett. "So," he said, "what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

Kate lifted one brow, skeptically, but his face remained neutral though he glanced down at her heaving chest, encased only in a loose t-shirt. Kate rolled her eyes. "_Us_, Castle," she finally said, "and what we are to each other. What is _this?_" she motioned between them. "Is this…is this just a one-time thing to you? Because I've already told you more than once that I'm not just going to be another notch in your—"

"It's not," Castle assured her before she could finish her sentence, "trust me. I don't do the one-night stand thing; I never have." She looked at him, skeptically. "Okay, well, I've never meant to. Whenever I meet a woman, I've always made that clear and usually they would tell me that they were looking for the exact same thing, but then, more times than not, they were gone by morning, giving me the obviously marketable reputation of the 'Ladies' Man.' But you can ask my mother and Alexis; I'm not that guy. That's just something Gina and Paula came up with after girls started getting caught sneaking out of my loft. It was for publicity and nothing else, I swear. I want this; I want to give this a real shot."

Kate studied his face, deciding after a few moments that he was telling the truth. "Fine," she said, "I believe you. But, I just want to let you know that if we're doing this—if we're going to give this an actual shot—I'm not going to be posing for any cameras. I don't want anybody to know; not at first, anyway. Got it?"

Castle grinned, widely. "Got it," he said, his voice deep and sincere.

"Good," Kate said, nodding sharply.

"Great," Castle corrected, finally leaning in to capture her lips once again, doing an internal victory dance as Kate accepted his advances. When he pulled back, he was grinning down at her. "Now, how about we seal the deal?" he said, not waiting for Kate to respond before hooking his thumbs into the hem of her sweatpants and pulling. Kate's eyes widened but she didn't protest as he began pulling down her panties along with the sweatpants. They weren't sexy in the least—just plain cotton boy shorts with a silly pattern on them—but Castle found them disturbingly sexy as he pulled them down her legs, before his eyes trailed upwards, not stopping until he reached her eyes, holding her gaze as he separated her knees with his rough hands and leaned forward to place his mouth directly over her heat, moaning at the taste of her.

Kate moaned in return, one hand reaching out to clutch at his hair as he ran his tongue over her slit, making her hips buck. Castle held them still with one large hand as the other snaked up her body, going underneath the shirt to cup her breast. Kate moaned again as she felt his thumb and forefinger squeezing her nipple. It only took a few moments and a few passes of his tongue over her clit to make her start bucking her hips wildly against his hand and mouth. She was so close she could taste it but something was keeping her from going over the edge and she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out what that was.

"Come on, Kate," Castle husked, "come on, baby; cum for me. Come on," he growled against her. His voice was deep and gravelly…and exactly what she needed to fall over the edge, calling out his name as her body shook with tremors.

Castle's lips and tongue helped her through the orgasm as she came back down to Earth, before he pulled back, grinning up at her as he licked his lips. Kate shivered at the sight before reaching down and pulling him up by his shirt.

"You," she growled, "are wearing _way _too many clothes." She then, attacked his lips, pushing him down to the sofa and climbing atop him as she divested him of his clothing.

**Is this enough smut? I'm trying to ease back into it. Tell me what you think! REVIEW!**


	21. The Fifth Bullet

**2x11—The Fifth Bullet**

"_How about you, Castle? How long to you think it'll last this time?"_

"_Well maybe it's just the writer in me, but I'm hoping for a happy ending…"_

His eyes were on Beckett as he answered, a soft smile on his face. Beckett noticed this, looking away immediately, trying to hide her blush.

"So," she said, shuffling the papers around on her desk, "you staying for paperwork, Castle?"

Castle opened his mouth to retort in the negative, before closing it as he thought about what staying to help could mean; more time with Kate Beckett.

"Eh, why not?" he said, plopping down in his chair. "It's about time I started pulling my own weight around here, right?"

Kate's surprise was evident on her face, but she didn't argue with him, instead handing over a form and a pen.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," she said, smirking.

x-x

Less than twenty minutes later, Castle was frowning down at his paper.

"Remind me _never _to insist on helping out with paperwork again," he moaned, rubbing his temples.

Kate laughed. "Suck it up, Castle," she said, "the boys and I have to do this pretty much every day. Besides, we're almost done."

"Can we go get a burger after this?" Castle asked, hopefully.

"A _burger_? Castle, it's nine in the morning."

"_So?_ I'm _hungry_!"

"Stop whining and _maybe _I'll take you to the diner for some _breakfast_ when we're done." Castle beamed and Kate rolled her eyes, going back to the paper in front of her.

Fifteen minutes later, they were done and Castle was practically shoving Kate into her coat as he wrestled his on himself. Kate shook her head, making her way to Montgomery's office to drop off the completed file. Montgomery thanked her and gave her the rest of the day off to rest. Kate thanked him and allowed Castle to pull her towards the elevator.

x-x

On their way to the diner, Kate spotted the entrance to a large grocery store and stopped Castle next to her.

"You know what, Castle," she said, "I don't really feel like eating out again." Castle's face fell and Beckett hurried to clarify. "Why don't we just go to the grocery store and get some ingredients and I'll just make us breakfast at my place?" Castle's smile returned, full-force and he nodded in agreement, pulling her towards the store.

Kate should have known better than to take Richard Castle, playboy millionaire and all-around man-child into a grocery store, because the second they started down the first aisle, he began throwing all kinds of sugar-packed items into the cart, causing Kate to pause mid-aisle.

"Castle," she said, warningly, "put it back."

"Put what back?" Castle asked. "The marshmallows or the oreos?"

"Both," Kate replied, "_all of it_. None of that is breakfast food."

"Says you," Castle replied, petulantly. Kate rolled her eyes, shooting him the look. Castle sighed. "_Fine!_" he groused, putting back everything that 'normally' wouldn't be considered breakfast food. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say that _you _raised Alexis, because there's almost no way that I share any DNA with that kid. I mean, besides the fact that she got my devastatingly charming personality and swoon-worthy eyelashes." To demonstrate, he fluttered his at her, making Kate snort.

"Well, maybe our kids got switched at birth," she muttered. Castle's eyes widened and she could have kicked herself. "It was a joke, Castle," she sighed. "A stupid one, obviously, because I have no children."

Castle nodded. "Yeah. Besides, you'd probably be a horrible mother." Kate paused mid-step.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, trying to hide the anger and hurt in her voice. "Because I'm not fun? Because I don't have emotions? Am I some kind of robot?"

Castle realized immediately what he said and tried to backtrack.

"No, no!" he assured her. "It's nothing like that, I swear! I only meant—"

"I _know _what you meant, Castle," Beckett hissed. You meant that I would be a horrible mother; you even said it. Well, fine then! Cook your own damn breakfast because I'm probably horrible at that, too!" With that, she stomped off, leaving the cart behind as she exited the store. Castle watched her go for a moment, wondering how he could have said something so stupid, especially to a girl who didn't _have _a mother to look up to anymore. After a moment he began chasing her out of the store, losing sight of her once he got outside. He spun around, calling her name, apologizing and begging her to come back, but he could see no one.

Then he heard it. Stuttered breathing and sniffles. It sounded like somebody was…crying. Castle looked right and saw the alley right next to the grocery store, the toe of Beckett's boot sticking out. He shuffled towards the sounds of her sobbing, peering around the corner, his heart breaking upon seeing her sitting on a wooden crate next to the dumpster, her head in her hands as she sobbed.

"Beckett?" Castle said, cautiously as he approached. Beckett gasped, taking a deep breath and wiping her face before looking up. Her eyes were pink and her face just slightly blotchy, her face shiny with tears.

"What do you want, _Castle_?" she barked at him. "Want to tell me what a bad cop I am now, too?"

Castle shook his head. "You're not a bad cop," he said, softly.

"Well imagine my relief," Kate replied, sarcastically.

Castle sighed. "I deserve that," he said, looking down at his feet. "I deserve to get shot for what I said, actually. Do you happen to have your gun on you?"

Kate nodded, glaring at him.

"Thought so," Castle replied. "I wouldn't blame you if you shot me point-blank in the head right now."

"I've thought about it," Kate admitted, glaring at him.

Castle nodded, sighing again. "I didn't mean it," he said, "what I said back there. It was supposed to be a joke, only…it sounded _much_ better in my head." Kate scoffed, looking away. "It did! It _was _supposed to be a jab at the lack of fun you seem to have, and how serious you always seem to be, only it came out…wrong. I didn't mean that if you had a child, you wouldn't be the best mother ever, because I know you would be. And I didn't mean that you wouldn't love that lucky kid with all of your being, because I _know _you would. I just meant…I dunno. I just meant to make fun of you, I guess, but, trust me, you would be an amazing mother."

"Oh yeah?" Kate huffed. "How the hell would _you _know?"

"Remember the Candela case? When that little girl was kidnapped and we found her with her aunt? Any other kid that age would have been scared shitless by a stranger going up to them and picking them up the way you did, but not her. And it's not because _she _was some special little social butterfly or anything. It was because you knew how to talk to her, how to make her feel comfortable. I'd never seen you like that with any other kid before or _since_ that case. You're a natural with Alexis, too. You give her advice and she actually follows it. She's never been with any other woman the way she's been with you. You make _her _feel comfortable and important, too. That's more than I can say for Meredith or Gina." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for what I said in there; it was stupid and uncalled for and I would understand if you never want to see me again, but if you do, then I'd be happy to buy all of your groceries and make _you _breakfast. What do you say?"

"You really think that making me breakfast is going to solve everything?" Kate asked, scowling up at him.

"I'll also wear a dress to the Precinct for a week," he offered.

"Deal."

x-x

An hour later, Castle was working diligently at the stove, preparing eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and hash browns, simultaneously as Beckett sat at the counter, drinking her second cup of coffee, doing the crossword puzzle with a pen. She seemed to be stuck on one and was chewing on the end of the pen, deep in thought.

"What's the clue?" Castle asked, flipping one of the pancakes. Kate looked up, her eyes slightly cloudy.

"Huh?" she asked.

"For that word you're stuck on; what's the clue?" Castle clarified.

"Oh," Kate said, looking down. "Another word for Extraordinary."

"Oh," Castle said, "that's easy; B-E-C-K-E-T-T."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Smooth," she said, "but this word has…10 letters in it, not seven. And it starts with 'I'."

"Incredible," Castle said, instantly. "Which is yet _another _synonym for B-E-C—"

"Just give it a rest, okay, Castle?" Kate said, exasperatedly, trying to hide her grin.

"Fine," Castle huffed, "_don't_ accept the compliment." He turned up his nose at her, making her chuckle.

By the time he was done serving up two plates stacked high with every kind of breakfast food, Beckett was nearly finished with her puzzle.

"I need a four letter word for strong emotional attachment," Kate said, looking up at him for help. Castle placed his own plate down and circled the table to look over her shoulder at the clue, knowing what it was the second he saw the 'e' at the end of the word; he just couldn't imagine how _she_, the trained detective, didn't know.

"Like?" he suggested, hoping she would catch on.

"Hmm," Kate said, "not strong enough."

"Hope?" Castle suggested. "That's a pretty strong word."

"Not really. Besides, that 'p' wouldn't fit into that word."

"Well, then why don't you figure that one out first?" Castle asked.

Kate looked at the clue. "Blank, blank's locker…Davy Jones!" She filled in the blanks, before going back to the other clue, her face turning a slight shade of pink as she realized what it was. She turned to Castle to ask him to get her another cup of coffee, only to have her nose bump into his at their proximity to one another, their eyes catching one another's gaze.

Kate's widened slightly at the intensity of his blue eyes, darker than usual. She wanted to ask why that was but she felt a shortness of breath and her eyes involuntarily flitted down to look at his lips, before going right back to his, praying that he didn't notice.

She should have known better because the next second, his lips were on hers, not forceful or demanding, but soft and gentle, giving her ample opportunity to pull away and smack him if she wanted.

But, at the moment, she realized that she _didn't _want to. What she wanted to do, more than anything, was drag him into her room right then and there and forget breakfast. But she could settle for just kissing him back, pulling him closer as her arms wrapped around his neck, surprising him slightly as the move forced him to drop to his knees in front of her. Kate never broke the kiss, however, keeping their lips locked and her hand wrapped tightly in his hair, her lips assaulting his.

When they pulled back for air, Castle's eyes were glazed over. "Whoa," he breathed. Kate chuckled, leaning down to kiss him again, before turning back to her plate and picking up her fork, much to Castle's surprise.

"Wait," he gasped, "that's it?"

Kate scowled at him. "I'm hungry, Castle," she said, "besides, I still have the rest of the day off to do whatever I want with you." She glanced down pointedly at his crotch and Castle's eyes widened, a blush appearing on his face.

"Why, Detective Beckett," he gasped, "I never knew you were so naughty!"

Kate chuckled. "Oh, you don't even know the half of it," she teased, making Castle choke as he popped a sausage into his mouth.

It was going to be a _loooong _day.

**Sorry there's no smut, but I'm not in the mood. REVIEW!**


End file.
